Dragon of the Elements: Side Stories
by Draconis678
Summary: A collection of Side Stories from Dragon of the Elements
1. A Dragon of His Word

Draconis: I guess I might as well write this out. It's been getting mulled around in my head for quite awhile now.

Kenshin: That idea you had back during Chapter 33 of the original story?

Draconis: Yep.

Grayfia: Hm...well I suppose if you really want to.

Sirzechs: Well, looks like I'm taking five.

Dragon of the Elements: Side Stories.

Chapter 1

A Dragon of His Word.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

" _I need you to prepare yourself." Kenshin said._

" _For?" Grayfia asked._

" _Life without Sirzechs." Kenshin said._

" _!" Grayfia's eyes widened before narrowing. "You...You just said that you wouldn't kill him."_

" _And I meant it, but that does not mean Hottan won't pull a fast one on me and eject himself from Sirzechs and leave him open to a potentially deadly attack." Kenshin said._

 _Grayfia pinned him into the wall. "You listen here...I will not prepare for life without him, because you will not let him die!"_

" _...You're scared." Kenshin said._

" _..." Grayfia didn't respond._

" _Look...I know...It's not easy to think about, in fact thinking about it is probably tearing you up inside, but...I know this man better than anyone. I will try my best to not let it happen, but...I'm not perfect as my Rikudou codename would imply...if the worst does happen...I swear to you on my life I will do whatever is necessary to make up for it, even if it can never be made up for." Kenshin said taking her hands off him, holding her in his arms instead._

" _You do realize what you're saying right?" Grayfia asked with a quiver in her voice. "That if Sirzechs falls, you will become my..." She trailed off._

" _Yeah...I am prepared for that life if it comes to it." Kenshin said._

 _The scene shifted to Kenshin and Grayfia fighting against the possessed Sirzechs. However..._

 _(squelch!)_

 _At the same time as Hottan took aim at Grayfia with his Fantasy Magic, Sirzechs' barrier lowered just as Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku cleaved him across the chest. "Guullh!"_

" _? !" Kenshin's and Grayfia's eyes widened in shock as Sirzechs' body crumpled._

" _Ghh! D-Damn you...!" Hottan seethed. "You left yourself open at the last second!"_

" _Sirzechs! !" Grayfia screamed running up to him._

" _!" Kenshin went to his knees and started applying charms to the wound._

" _It won't work, if I go down I'm taking this bastard with me!" Hottan roared as his voice tapered off._

" _Kenshin!" Grayfia said looking up at him._

" _R-Right!" Kenshin said flashing through handsigns. "Healing Light!"_

" _Hey! ! We need help over here!" Grayfia shouts._

 _Asia came over and aided in the healing, but... "I-It's not working, the wound isn't getting any better!"_

" _Onii-Sama!" Rias shouts._

" _...Hahahaha..." Sirzechs laughed weakly. "Looks...like this is it..."_

" _Shut up! You don't get to die on us!" Kenshin yelled. "I won't hold your life on my conscience and you won't leave these two and your son behind!"_

" _...It's...OK...Kenshin..." Sirzechs said through labored breaths. "I'm...sorry I didn't...tell you about every...thing."_

" _That's not important now, just keep your damn eyes open!" Kenshin said._

" _Onii-Sama! Stay awake!" Rias cried._

" _Sirzechs...please don't go!" Grayfia said, tears streaming down her face._

" _I'm...sorry...but...this...is the end...for me..." Sirzechs said as his eyes went dull._

" _Nonononono...hey..hey.." Kenshin said, voice quivering and his eyes wide with disbelief and shock as Sirzechs' chest stopped moving. "Don't you dare die on me! Come on! ! LIVE! ! LIVE DAMMIT! ! !"_

"!" Kenshin bolted upright, panting heavily. "..." He looked around. He was in a bed in Lucifer's Castle...that's right...his dream was a memory from a month ago in Underworld time.

Sirzechs...didn't make it. He died, to take his place Grayfia had been named the new Lucifer, she had initially refused, but when she took into account that she was the closest one to Sirzechs and knew what he wanted to do as a leader...she relented. She had taken all of Sirzechs pieces as her own, and made Kenshin her Queen to show the council that he could be controlled.

Kenshin got up and started getting dressed. He had traded in his black jacket and red outfit for a traditional butler's outfit. "..." He seemed to have a permanently dead look in his eyes these days. Serving the new Lucifer was a full time job. To this end...he'd given up everything. He had released control of his pieces to be given to Issei when he attained high devilhood.

The council had initially wanted him to fry for what happened after hearing his report, it was only with Grayfia's, Serafall's and when they had been convinced that him killing Sirzechs was an accident, Ajuka's and Falbium's help that his name was cleared.

The next thing he had given up was the thing that hurt the most. He broke off his engagement to Rias, he did this privately with Lord Gremory and Venerana. He still recalled how Rias cried when he had done it.

He looked himself in the mirror as he finished dressing. When Rias had run out of the room. He asked her parents to let her choose her next suitor. She deserved that much. The two had agreed, but she had refused every single one of them...saying she only wanted one person. That she already loved another.

Kenshin left his room and proceeded down the halls. He found Grayfia's pawn Beowulf waiting in the audience chamber. Kenshin leaned up against the nearby pillar, crossed his arms and stared at the floor.

"Oi, butler." Beowulf said.

"..." Kenshin ignored him.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." Beowulf said with a glare.

"..." Kenshin still ignored him.

Beowulf walked over and grabbed Kenshin by the neck. "When I talk to you boy, you will answer me!"

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Grh...I am so sick of your shit! Our king, one of the Satans is dead because of you and yet you're still alive, and you walk around here like nothing's happened!" Beowulf shouts.

"You can our king for that." Kenshin said. "If not for her. I would most assuredly be dead. Besides, I do not answer to you, never have...never will. I answer to Lady Grayfia Lucifer and her son, no one else."

"Grrhh!" Beowulf moved to punch Kenshin in the face only to have his wrist grabbed, stopping it's advance.

"..." Kenshin glanced over to see Grayfia holding Beowulf's wrist.

"Milady, I..." Beowulf was cut off.

"Enough. Handle the summons I've just received." Grayfia said handing a folder to him. "You're dismissed."

"I...yes ma'am." Beowulf said, sparing a glare at Kenshin before leaving.

Grayfia walked to her throne and sat down. She still wore her usual outfit, she just couldn't seem to get rid of it. "...Must you rile him up?"

Kenshin pushed off the pillar and walked over to face her. "I merely told him the truth. I do not answer to anyone save for you and Millicas." Kenshin said. "It's not my problem if he can't see that. Everyone else gets that, but him."

"..." Grayfia let out a sigh. "Very well..."

"Is there anything that needs doing right away? I'd like to get a jump on things." Kenshin said.

"Well...the furniture and décor could use some dusting. I could help you if you like." Grayfia said.

Kenshin shook his head. "No. I can take care of it. Don't you have a meeting with Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium today?"

"That's right, I forgot." Grayfia said with a sighing nod.

"Do you want me to heat up the baths for you later then?" Kenshin asked.

"That would be nice. I was thinking of bathing with my son, would you like to join us and help me clean him?" Grayfia asked.

"No, it's not my place." Kenshin said as he turned to walk away. "If you need me, you know how to find me."

"Kenshin." Grayfia called out.

"..." Kenshin stopped. "Yes?"

"You...didn't have to break your engagement with Rias to keep this promise of yours." Grayfia said.

Kenshin looked up. "I killed her brother, your husband, Millicas' father...to still be with someone like her...after doing that would be an insult to his memory."

"You know that's not true." Grayfia said.

Kenshin turned to her with a self depreciating smile. "All I want to do now is serve you and die...I don't deserve anything more than that."

"..." Grayfia stared at him, saying nothing.

"Now, if that is all Lady Lucifer, I shall be going." Kenshin said crossing his arm over his chest and bowing before walking away.

"..." Grayfia let out a sigh. "Oh Kenshin..."

A procession of footsteps was heard and Grayfia looked ahead to find Lord Gremory and Venerana entering. "Oh, Hello. What brings you here?"

"It's merely a social visit." Lord Gremory said.

"I see." Grayfia nodded.

"How is everything?" Venerana asked with a smile.

"It could be better." Grayfia sighed. "Beowulf tried to attack Kenshin again."

"Oh dear..." Venerana said with a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I stopped Beowulf before he could do anything." Grayfia said.

"I see...well that's good." Lord Gremory said. "Where is Kenshin now?"

"Dusting." Grayfia said.

"Hmm...for someone who couldn't cook or clean for himself very well, he transitioned to being a butler quite well." Venerana said.

"Yes. He said he picked some things up from his sister and mother, but it still needs work." Grayfia said. "Despite his protests I do help him with cooking dinner."

"I see." Venerana nodded.

"So, how are you doing with your new post?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine...the job's a lot easier than he made it out to be." Grayfia said waving him off with a smile.

"Alright...and how are you doing...just you and Millicas?" Venerana asked.

"Millicas is still kind of depressed, but he's not angry at Kenshin, he never was." Grayfia said. "He knows what his father did."

"And I guess Kenshin's own misery isn't helping matters." Lord Gremory said. "Hey Serafall let's...huh?" He looked behind him.

"Serafall was with you?" Grayfia asked.

"Oh dear...that girl." Venerana sighed.

(Break!)

"DAMMIT!" The three of them heard Kenshin curse.

"Oh dear..." Grayfia said. "Kenshin must have broken a vase." They walk over to where Kenshin to find him sweeping up a vase with a pissed off look on his face muttering curses under his breath while Serafall looked hurt. Kenshin took a breath. "I'm...sorry for yelling." He said in a stilted voice. "Are you OK?"

"Aah...y-yeah." Serafall said.

Kenshin turned to Grayfia. "Just take it out of my pay." He sighed. "Not like I was doing anything with it anyway." He muttered as he took the dustpan away to get rid of the broken vase.

"..." Grayfia stared at his back.

"Where does he go after he's finished working?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Today, he's actually planning to visit Sirzechs' grave." Grayfia said. "I was planning to go with him, but the meeting came up and he said he wanted to go alone anyway."

"Hm..." Lord Gremory stroked his chin in thought. "Venerana would you mind if we stayed here for today and leave tonight?"

"Sure, why?" Venenrana asked.

"I'd like to have a word with Kenshin, man to man." Lord Gremory said.

Grayfia glanced at him before letting out a sigh. "Do what you will."

(break)

 _Early Evening._

Kenshin stood in front of Sirzechs' grave, he took a pull off a bottle of vodka. "...so we're finally gonna have that drink." Kenshin said tipping the bottle over and pouring some on the ground before taking another pull. "Haa..." He exhaled. "You know Lord Gremory, you're terrible at hiding."

"Well, I never thought I needed too." Lord Gremory said.

"You'd be dead quickly in my world." Kenshin commented as he took another pull off the vodka bottle after pouring some on the ground.

"That seems like a waste." Lord Gremory said.

"It's symbolic." Kenshin said. "Having a drink with a dead comrade entails pouring whatever it is you're drinking on the ground, typically where they're buried."

"I see." Lord Gremory said. "Hm?" He said as Kenshin held the bottle out to him.

"It's a half gallon bottle and he is...was...your son." Kenshin said.

"..." Lord Gremory took the bottle and took a pull off of it. "So...what's your deal lately?"

"My deal?" Kenshin asked as he took the bottle back.

"Being pissed off all the time." Lord Gremory clarified.

"..." Kenshin took a long pull off the bottle. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." Lord Gremory said as he took the bottle back and matched Kenshin's pull before pouring a large amount on the ground.

"..No." Kenshin refused.

"OK, then answer me this." Lord Gremory said. "Why did my daughter have to lose not only her brother, but the man she loved as well?"

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Well? Why did you unilaterally decide that she would be better off without you? This has been bugging Venerana and I for awhile now." Lord Gremory said.

"Krh..." Kenshin growled.

"Well? !" Lord Gremory said.

(Whizz! Crash!)

"!" Lord Gremory's eyes widened slightly as the bottle went sailing by his head as Kenshin locked his scowling eyes onto him.

"Because I'm fucking poison!" Kenshin shouts baring his fangs at him.

"Yeah? How so?" Lord Gremory said, unintimidated by Kenshin's anger.

"Whenever someone gets close to me, they die..." Kenshin growled. "If I had to watch her die...!" His eyes widened as Lord Gremory socked him in the face

"You coward." Lord Gremory said scowling at him. "If you're worried about her safety, protect her yourself! Everyone's got dead people! I had to watch my own clan get reduced to a few, so whe-!" He was cut off as Kenshin decked him in the teeth.

"You want to compare lost clans with me? ! I killed my own kin! !" Kenshin roared.

"Nn? !" Lord Gremory stared at him in shock. "What?"

"That's right, the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans are dead because I was forced to kill them!" Kenshin shouts. "My own father died during a life or death fight with ME! ! Sirzechs is dead now because I was too WEAK and too fucking stupid to save HIM!"

"..." Lord Gremory watched as Kenshin panted heavily.

"...M...My own greatest enemy is myself..." Kenshin said gripping his left temple as tears stung in his eyes. "You're right..I am...a coward..." He said. "But...if I ended up being directly responsible for Rias'...or anyone else's death again...I..."

"...Kenshin..." Lord Gremory said.

"She's just...safer with you..." Kenshin said. "But...you know what the worst part is...?"

"What?" Lord Gremory asked.

"..." Kenshin turned toward the grave. "I never...got to tell Sirzechs that I was sorry...and that I forgive him..."

Lord Gremory nodded. "I see..."

"...I'm sorry." Kenshin said. "But...I just can't take seeing the corpses of those close to me anymore...everyone has a limit...and I hit mine a month ago..."

"Why did you get so angry at breaking that vase earlier?" Lord Gremory asked.

"...I'm just sick of being such a colossal fuck up." Kenshin said. "I fucked up saving my family, my father, Sirzechs...I...I'm just sick of it."

"I understand." Lord Gremory said.

"..." Kenshin let out a sigh. "I'm going back."

"Same." Lord Gremory said as he warped back. Venerana, Grayfia and Serafall were waiting for him.

"Well?" Venerana asked.

"Well...I probed him until he exploded on me." Lord Gremory said. "He has the worst case of survivor's guilt I've ever seen and he's hard on himself...harder than he is on anyone else. Earlier wasn't because of anything you did Serafall, he was just angry at himself."

"For breaking a vase?" Serafall asked. "That's...a little weird to be that angry about."

"He just piled it on to the list of things he feels he's fucked up...both big and small." Lord Gremory said.

"Like what happened last month..." Venerana said with a forlorn expression.

"And other things that happened before he got here..." Serafall said.

"And he's scared that he might end up being responsible for something happening to Rias as well." Lord Gremory said.

"Oooh...that poor guy..." Venerana said.

"Could you tell the other servants to prepare dinner tonight. Whether he likes it or not. I'm giving Kenshin the night off." Grayfia said.

"Of course." Venerana said with a smile. "We'll see ourselves out too."

"Thank you." Grayfia said.

"What should I do?" Serafall asked.

"Thanks for coming Serafall, but I can handle this alone." Grayfia said with a smile. "He is technically my responsibility now."

"I see..." Serafall said with a slow nod. "Could you...keep me posted?"

"Of course." Grayfia nodded.

"OK, thanks Gray-Chan." Serafall said with a smile as she warped away.

A communication circle opened up. "Your bath is almost ready." Kenshin said.

"OK, I'll be there in a moment." Grayfia said.

"OK, I'll get to preparing dinner then." Kenshin said.

"Actually Kenshin, I'm giving you the night off, you haven't had one in awhile, not since you got that nasty hangover a couple of weeks ago, but could you lay out something for me to wear after I finish?" Grayfia asked.

"Sure." Kenshin answered.

" _That should keep him there long enough." Grayfia thought. "He usually has trouble imagining what I'd like."_

Kenshin laid out a pink kimono with floral print with magenta lingerie. He heard the door open and turned to find Grayfia, her hair done up to keep it at around shoulder level, holding a towel in front of her chest that she had wrapped around herself until just now.

"..." Kenshin stared at this, his face heating up. "Uhh...didn't you say you were going to bathe with Millicas? Shouldn't you be wearing a bathing suit?"

"Millicas has already bathed." Grayfia said with a small smile.

"I...see..." Kenshin said. "Well, here is your outfit, I figured you'd like to wear something comfortable, yet fashionable, so..."

"Thank you." Grayfia nodded.

"If that is all I'll be retiring to..."

"Actually Kenshin, I could use some help washing my back, would you mind?" Grayfia asked.

"..." Kenshin's face grew hotter. "Uhh..sure I guess I could help you, just...give me a moment."

"OK, I'll be waiting." Grayfia said walking into the bath hall.

Kenshin disrobed and tied a towel around his waist before following her in. Grayfia was seated, back turned toward him. Grayfia turned her head toward him with a smile. "I already washed my hair earlier, so no need to worry about that." She said brushing her hair to the side.

Kenshin knelt down behind her and lathered up some soap before placing his hands on her back. He traced circles into her skin. "..." His eyes narrowed, focusing on his task.

"Ooh..." Grayfia let out a content sigh. "Kenshin, your hands feel really nice."

"Sorry, I..uh...tend to instinctively give a massage to people while I wash them. All the people who have asked for this have been women so..." Kenshin trailed off.

"I see..." Grayfia said.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kenshin asked.

"No...it's fine, keep going." Grayfia said. "I could actually use a massage, my back and shoulders have been hurting lately."

"Well maybe if you didn't insist on trying to help me with the chores on most days..." Kenshin muttered.

"Sorry, old habits die hard I guess." Grayfia said.

"Still, you're a Satan now. You need to preserve your energy for..." Kenshin was cut off.

"Those meetings don't take much energy. It's not like I'm being asked to fight right now, even then..." She trailed off.

"...I see." Kenshin said as he moved his hands to her lower back.

"Haa..." Grayfia let out another sigh. "I know we're devils, but your hands feel heavenly right now..."

"Th...Thank you." Kenshin said. He moved his hands upward, rubbing her shoulders.

"Mmn..." Grayfia's neck rolled around subtly as she felt the muscles loosening. Once Kenshin was done he poured some warm water on her back washing the suds off.

"OK, I'm finished back here. I'll be..."

"Actually Kenshin, could you do the front as well?" Grayfia asked.

"Th-The front? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Yes, I trust you." Grayfia said waving him off.

"..." Kenshin shook his head. "No, it's...not my place. I'll be in my room if yo-"

"Kenshin, that's an order from your master." Grayfia said as Kenshin moved to leave.

Kenshin slumped as he knew he couldn't refuse. _"Dammit Grayfia, I don't have any right to touch you like this so why are you being so difficult? !" He thought._

He lathered up more soap and moved his hands around her waist, rubbing the suds into her belly before moving to her hips and doing the same. "Kenshin, when I asked you to do the front, I meant all of it." Grayfia stated blithely.

"!" Kenshin stared at her back, as he swallowed a lump in his throat and took a breath and exhaled. His soapy hands moved toward her breasts and cupped them from underneath, stroking his palms around.

"Haaaa..." Grayfia let out an airy sigh.

"..." Kenshin moved his head over her shoulder. He was nervous about doing this, but he still needed to be able to see what he was doing. He moved his hands to the gap between her breasts and caressed them with his fingers.

"Hnn..." Grayfia murmured.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Kenshin said.

"No...don't..." Grayfia said shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"..." Kenshin nodded and moved his hands over the top, grasping them softly and rubbing the soap around.

"Mmu..." The new Lucifer let out a soft gasping moan.

Kenshin felt her hardened spires under his palms. _"This...is really arousing her, isn't it?" He thought._

Grayfia's eyes opened slightly. She felt something poking her in the back of her waist. "..." She looked at Kenshin's face, seeing a flush, accompanied by soft, husky panting. _"He's enjoying this...good..." She thought._

On an impulse Kenshin's hand movements got broader and harder. "Haa..." Kenshin exhaled, his breath coming out in a shudder.

"Mmnn...!" Grayfia bit back a loud moan and kept her eyes on Kenshin's face.

"?" Kenshin noticed her staring and turned his eyes to meet hers.

"..." Grayfia's right hand moved behind Kenshin's head and turned it fully toward her. Once she did, she moved her own head forward, causing their lips to meet. "Mm..."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock as Grayfia's closed. _"What is she...MmNN!"_ His very thoughts were cut off by his own moan into her as her hand began rubbing his ears.

This action caused Kenshin's mouth to open, allowing the new Lucifer's tongue easy access, to which she took. Her tongue seemingly dancing around his. "Mmm! !" She moaned loudly as Kenshin's hands squeezed her breasts roughly rubbing them together, kneading the flesh around at will. Her back pressed against his chest, she shivered from his caresses.

On another impulse, Kenshin's right hand left her right breast and trailed downward. He felt her legs opening a bit to allow him access, but was surprised when her eyes opened wide and she shoved him away. His back hitting the floor he stared up at her. "Wh-What...I thou-..."

Grayfia stared at him, shock written on her face, looking almost horrified. "I...I...I know, but...I-I can't do this after all!" She reached over and dumped a bucket of warm water on herself to wash the soap off before taking off out of the bath hall.

"..." Kenshin watched her retreating form before letting out a sigh, shaking his head. _"Soooo close!" Sylph said._

" _Sylph, please..." Kenshin thought. "I was pretty sure nothing was going to happen, and in the end, nothing did. Grayfia's still a grieving widow."_

" _Still, she is brave for trying. A lot of women need a lot longer to move on from the death of the man they loved." Salamander said._

" _Yeah..." Kenshin thought with a wistful sigh._

" _Kenshin..." Undine said, a sympathetic tone in her voice._

Kenshin got up and got dressed. He walked to Grayfia's room and knocked on the door. However he got no answer. "...Grayfia...if you're in there...I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." He said.

"..." Still no answer.

"..." Kenshin let out a soft sigh and left, heading to his room.

Inside the room, Grayfia was indeed there. She was leaned up against the opposite wall, her hair pulled down, her hand wiping one of her eyes, crying. "Oooh...what was I thinking? !" She said. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She berated herself as tears flowed down her face. "Oooh...I never should have thought I was ready to move on, and I surely shouldn't have tried to move on using Kenshin like that either!" She sobbed. "He's as broken as I am now!"

The new Lucifer cried herself to sleep that night.

(break)

 _Two weeks later._

Kenshin was cleaning around the castle when he was approached by someone. He turned and found her Knight, Souji Okita. "..." He let out a "What?"

"I'm not here to berate you like Beowulf does." Souji said shaking his head. "Do you know what's wrong with Lady Grayfia?"

Kenshin thought back to their time in the bath hall. "No idea." Kenshin said.

Souji let out a sigh. "Look, if you know anything...could you let someone know?"

"I don't, Souji." Kenshin grunted. "She's not spoken to me in two weeks. I've been getting my chores from Enku for cripes sake, and that if I'm not handling much more important matters."

Souji nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you to it." Souji turned to leave, but stopped. "You keep it all inside, that's why you've not been very reactive about Lord Sirzechs' death right?"

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"...I fear that will eat you alive one day." Souji said. "...I just hope it doesn't drive you to turn your blade on yourself...then my former master would have died for nothing."

"..." Kenshin watched Souji walk away. "If I killed myself...anyone who really cared about me would likely find a way to revive me, just so they can do it themselves as punishment for being so stupid..."

Kenshin continued with his chores. A couple of hours later he was approached again. "Hm?" Kenshin said. "Oh, Millicas. What is it? Do you want someone to accompany you into town?" He asked.

Millicas shook his head. "Uh uh..."

"Then what is it?" Kenshin asked.

"O-Okaa-Sama..." Millicas said.

"I...uhm don't know where your mother is." Kenshin said.

Millicas shook his head again. "No, I know where she is..."

"Then what is it?" Kenshin asked.

"She...she seems as upset as Rias-neesama does now..." Millicas bowed his head. "Why is Okaa-Sama crying?"

Kenshin turned away. _"Grayfia's been crying? I guess there's no surprise there." He thought._

"I heard her one time..she apologized to Otou-Sama." Millicas said.

Kenshin nodded. "I see...well, lately your mother has been trying to find someone to be with again, you do understand right?"

Millicas nodded. "Yes. Devils live very long lives naturally, after some time it's natural that a grieving woman or man move on for their own sake."

"Yes. It's obviously too early, if she's crying and apologizing to your father over it." Kenshin said. _"...No need to tell him that the person she tried to move on with was me..." He thought._

"Yes, but...she also apologized...to you Kenshin-niisama." Millicas said.

Kenshin stared at him. "...To me?"

"Un..." Millicas said before bowing his head. "Kenshin-niisama, please help Okaa-Sama, I...I don't wanna see her cry again..."

Kenshin's eyes softened. "...OK, count on it."

Millicas nodded and walked away. Kenshin let out a sigh. "Why are you apologizing to me...?" He said to himself.

Kenshin finished his work and went to Enku. "Anything else?"

"No." The Kirin said shaking his head. "However Venerana-Sama is here to see you."

"Venerana? OK send her to my room." Kenshin said.

"I already did." Enku said.

Kenshin nodded and thanked Enku before heading up to his room. He stopped as he heard two voices. He recognized one of them as Rias. "..." Kenshin hesitated to enter.

"Rias I'm sorry, but I'm just here to ask Kenshin-San about Grayfia. Next time I come over you can come with me and see him." Venerana said.

Kenshin let out a breath. _"OK...she isn't here in person...that's good..."_ Part of him wanted to see her, but...at the same time he knew he still wasn't ready to face her.

Kenshin opened the door and walked in. Venerana turned to him. "My apologies for coming on such short notice Kenshin-San."

"It's quite alright Venerana-Sama." Kenshin said with a polite bow. "You being here means that you must be concerned about Lady Lucifer too."

"Yes." Venerana nodded. "I was hoping you could enlighten me as to what's happened."

"..." Kenshin closed the door and walked toward the cabinet across from his bed. "Can I get you anything before we begin?"

"Oh, just a glass of white wine." Venerana said.

"Yes." Kenshin said pouring two glasses and bringing her one. The two walked out onto the veranda and sat at the table. "Fuuu..." He sighed. "Where do I begin?"

"Why not start at the beginning?" Venerana suggested.

Kenshin took a sip of the wine and told Venerana what happened those two short weeks ago. Venerana closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I see."

"What do you think it is? Because I'm drawing a blank here...hell Millicas telling me she's apologizing to me while she's crying just confused me more." Kenshin said. "I mean..."

"...Kenshin...I think Grayfia's been taking a page out of your book...and been bottling it up for awhile now." Venerana said.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"I guess it can't be helped...A Satan's work doesn't leave much time for a private life...even if it is just to cry it out." Venerana sighed.

"Yet she's able to now?" Kenshin asked. "I've been the one taking care of her Satan duties lately, I'm just glad Serafall's been so helpful in that regard, otherwise I fear I might have run us into the dirt."

Venerana giggled. "Oh I think you'd have done OK. Didn't you read Sirzechs' and Grayfia's notes?"

"...No..." Kenshin said.

"Well...I guess she just never bothered to ask for the time off...I mean she was thrust right into that spotlight." Venerana said. "She must have felt she needed to pick up right were Sirzechs left off."

"..." Kenshin gulped down the rest of his wine and looked down at the table.

Venerana reached over and grabbed his hand. "Kenshin, what happened with Sirzechs...it's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

"...I know...but...I still promised her that I'd free him, that I'd save him from that bastard Hottan...just like I promised my family that I'd give them a brighter future...just like I promised Miyuki that I'd save our father..." Kenshin said.

"But you still tried, you still cared enough to try...not many can say that." Venerana said.

Kenshin got up. "I've told you everything I know. You may leave whenever you please."

"OK. Thank you." Venerana said.

Kenshin nodded and left. He walked aimlessly until he found himself in front of Sirzechs' grave. He looked down at it and let out a sigh. "Sirzechs...none of this would be happening if I hadn't gotten you killed." He said with his eyes closed.

The wind blew, accompanied by a voice. _"You don't know that..._ "

"?" Kenshin looked around.

" _Remember? Sometimes with my power you can hear the voices of the departed. This is the perfect spot to communicate with him." Sylph said._

"I do, if you were here, I wouldn't be feeling AS miserable, Grayfia wouldn't be a widow, Rias would still have me and Millicas would still have his father." Kenshin said.

" _Maybe so, but you didn't get me killed. You don't know, something else could have happened, a hundred different things could have happened." Sirzechs said. "You weren't going to be able to beat Hottan and save me, not without getting yourself killed in the process."_

"That was my price to pay, not yours!" Kenshin shouts.

" _Kenshin, it doesn't always have to be you to pay the price." Sirzechs said._

"Oh right, a leader does his weapon a solid by giving up his life for it." Kenshin snapped.

" _You aren't just a weapon." Sirzechs said. "You should have realized that so long ago."_

"Tch..." Kenshin said glaring at the ground.

" _Kenshin, please take care of them for me. That's my last request." Sirzechs said. "I trust you, like you once did for me."_

"...Fine, seeing as I'm still alive...undeservedly so." Kenshin said as he left.

" _..."_ The wind blew again and Sirzechs' presence faded.

Kenshin went back to Lucifer Castle and was immediately stopped by Enku. "What is it?"

"There is a dinner tray waiting in the kitchen, could you please take it to Lady Grayfia?" Enku asked.

"That's probably not the be-" Kenshin said.

"Everyone else is busy with summons work and tending to the castle grounds before nightfall." Enku said. "You're the only one we can spare."

"...Alright." Kenshin sighed as he left.

"Will that be enough Venerana-Sama?" Enku asked once Kenshin was out of earshot.

"Yes. That will do Enku-San." Venerana said, standing behind him with a smile.

Kenshin came to Grayfia's door with a tray in hand. He tapped his foot against the door two times. "I'm coming in...please be decent."

"..." No answer.

Kenshin turned the knob and opening the door, walking into her room. She wasn't in bed. Kenshin set the tray down on the end table next to her bed. However, he then noticed someone behind the dressing screen.

Grayfia walked out from behind it wearing a kimono, Kenshin recognized it as the same one he set out for her two weeks ago. "Oh, Kenshin...What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I brought you dinner." Kenshin said. "I'll be going." He turned toward the door. "...Huh?" He said as he worked the doorknob. "What the?" The Dragon of the Elements said jerking the knob around. "..."

"What's wrong?" Grayfia asked.

"The door's locked." Kenshin said.

"Oh, well I have the key in my..." Grayfia looked around in her dresser. "Huh? No...wai-..." Her hands roamed around the dresser. "...Someone swiped my key."

"Well...Venerana-Sama's here." Kenshin said.

"Haaa...it must have been her then." Grayfia said. "Either that or she asked someone to come in and do it."

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"S-So, we're stuck in here then." Grayfia said.

"Apparently..." Kenshin said.

"W-Well...I guess if you've brought me something to eat..." Grayfia said.

"Enku asked me to come here and bring that to you, saying that everyone was busy with summons work and tending to the castle grounds outside." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Grayfia said. "That's...Kenshin everyone gets their summons requests early in the day and it's far too late in the day to be tending to the grounds. Besides you'd be out there doing it as well I'd assume."

"..." Kenshin stared at her, before glaring at the door. "That two faced luck giraffe..." He muttered.

Grayfia couldn't help laughing a bit at this. "I've never heard him called that before."

"Well he lied to me and..."

"I know, I was just laughing at it is all." Grayfia said.

Kenshin sat down as Grayfia ate. It passed silently until she was finished. Kenshin took the tray away and set it to the side. "...Grayfia."

"Yes?" Grayfia asked.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin apologized. "For a couple of weeks ago...I went too far."

"..." Grayfia shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Neither do you, to me anyway, yet you did." Kenshin said.

"I did..." Grayfia said letting out a sigh.

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"I...tried to use you as a means of moving on." Grayfia said. "Not only was I not ready...it was with someone as broken as I am now..."

Kenshin bowed his head. "...It's my fault...that you're even broken in the first place."

"No..." Grayfia said shaking her head. "We both failed...you and I..."

"...Still I promised you...and failed." Kenshin said.

"I forgive you." Grayfia said grabbing his hand.

"...You don't mean that." Kenshin said staring into her eyes, sorrow showing in his eyes. .

"I do...you still tried to save him, despite being upset with him." Grayfia said as tears welled up and streamed down her face. "...I...still..."

Kenshin grabbed her and buried her face in his chest. "Enough, if it's difficult for me to hold it all in, it's impossible for you to keep this up."

Something broke inside her as she let out a loud wail of anguish. She cried out all of her pent up grief and pain that she had been keeping inside for almost two months. She whimpered out apology after apology to both Sirzechs and Kenshin.

Kenshin held her tightly as his own tears flowed down his face. His own apologies coming out, for his failure in saving Sirzechs.

Thirty minutes later, Kenshin let her go. "..." He wiped her eyes before wiping his own.

"...Thank you..." Grayfia said.

"Of course." Kenshin said as he took a seat. "...Y'know...I just don't get it though..."

"What?" Grayfia asked.

"Why do people around me...feel the need to sacrifice themselves just so I can live...is...my life really worth that much?" Kenshin said.

"...To them it probably was...to your father, Negi-San, and even Sirzechs, but in the matter of the last one, he was thinking about Rias and myself as well..." Grayfia said.

"..." Kenshin's eyes closed. "It's selfish of me...but...I miss her...her and my family...what right do I have to be with them, after I allowed yours to be destroyed."

"...Kenshin." Grayfia said.

"?" Kenshin looked up at her.

Grayfia moved in close to him. "For tonight...please...don't think of me as your master." She said, setting her head on his shoulder.

"..." Kenshin glanced at her as she did.

"Just for tonight...please...allow me to be thought of...as just a woman in need of comfort." Grayfia said.

"...You're sure?" Kenshin asked.

"...Yes." Grayfia said looking him in the eyes. "Just...please do something before I change my mind."

"As you wish..." Kenshin placed his hands at her sides, and leaned his head in, but he hesitated just as he was about the close the distance between their lips.

"Mmn..." Grayfia closed it for him, meeting his lips in a soft kiss.

Kenshin's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Mn..." He felt her hands roaming around his body, working his uniform off. They parted lips as Grayfia lifted Kenshin's shirt over his head before she moved back in, kissing him once more. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and left hip and stood up, causing Grayfia to let out a surprised moan. Kenshin turned and sat down on the bed. They parted lips and stared into each other's eyes. "Just so you know, if you call out the wrong name, it's OK." Kenshin said.

"Funny...I was about to say the same to you." Grayfia said.

"Uh...I've never had a partner with your color of hair." Kenshin said. "I was only saying it's alright because Sirzechs and I both have red hair."

"Hmhm..." Grayfia leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I know...but still."

"I guess." Kenshin said as his hands roamed upward, grasping her clothed breasts.

"Hmn..." Grayfia bit back a moan. "The way you felt them in the baths...do it like that." She requested.

"Yes..." Kenshin said moving his palms to the underside of her breasts, rubbing them softly before moving to the sides.

"Mmnnn..." Grayfia let out a hushed moan as Kenshin's hands worked her breasts.

"...We both might end up regretting this tomorrow." Kenshin said.

"Maybe so...but right now...we're just two broken souls seeking comfort in each other, by any means necessary..." Grayfia said with a smile.

"...Beautiful..." Kenshin said.

"What I said?" Grayfia asked.

"That and the smile on your face. It's the most sincere one I've seen in awhile from you." Kenshin said.

Grayfia's face flushed, but the smile remained. "She was right, you are quite the flatterer."

Kenshin responded by pulling apart the top of her kimono and baring her breasts. "Haa..." He let out a pant, laced with lust as he started rubbing them.

"I didn't feel like putting on the bra, seeing as I wasn't going anywhere." Grayfia said.

"Kinda glad you didn't now...makes 'comforting' you all the easier." Kenshin said as he extended his tongue against her left nipple.

"Haan...oooh...don't you worry, I'll get to...'comforting' you soon enough..." Grayfia said, her arms around his neck and her body subtly grinding against his.

Normally Kenshin would have said 'No, this night's for you' but...this might be the only time they'd ever do this and if that was the case..he wanted to feel her take the offensive on him. "Whatever you say Grayfia..." He latched his lips onto her left nipple, sucking on it, while his left hand worked her right breast, his index finger pushing and flicking her nipple.

"Aah, mmnn, ohh...Kenshin that feels so good..." Grayfia sighed contently. "Don't stop...I...want to feel this more..."

"Yes..." Kenshin said, his voice slightly muffled by the digit in his mouth. He sucked hard, his index finger pushing her right nipple in.

"Hyaan!" Grayfia gasped loudly, holding his head tightly, feeling herself rubbing her crotch over a bulge. She moved one of her hands down to his waist when Kenshin grabbed her wrist. "Kenshin..?"

"I'll let you get to me shortly, but for now let me do this for you." Kenshin said.

"..." Grayfia nodded with a smile. "OK."

Kenshin nodded back and gestured for her to move off of her so he could stand up. Grayfia nodded and sat down next to him. He got to his feet and took out his cards and invoked his Balance Breaker. At her look he let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I can take off the armor." He said doing just that.

"What's it for then?" Grayfia asked as Kenshin knelt in front of her.

"You'll see." Kenshin said as his hands brushed the kimono off her arms, leaving it on her by the sash tied around her waist. He placed his right hand on her left breast, rubbing it roughly while his left hand moved downward. He felt her legs opening to let him in. "...You're not going to shove me onto the floor this time are you?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Grayfia said. "Go ahead."

Kenshin nodded, moving his left hand in further, tracing his fingers up and down, gliding them along the fissure in her panties. "It's warm..."

"Haa...mmn...please don't...tease me..." Grayfia said.

"Just getting you ready." Kenshin said. He pushed his fingers against her lower lips, feeling them slip into a wet fissure.

"Mmm!" Grayfia squeezed her eyes shut holding back a moan.

"Why me?" Kenshin asked as he worked her over, kneading her left breast around at will with his right hand, while teasing insertion with his left hand.

"Wha?" Grayfia asked with a pant.

"Why ask me to do this? You don't have anyone else in mind?" Kenshin asked.

"Because...ever since you fought Raiser and freed Ojou-Sama from her engagement, I had come to admire you." Grayfia said. "The way you carried yourself, reminded me so much of Sirzechs during the war, and you know what happened there..."

"So you're saying you're in love with me?" Kenshin asked.

"No...I still just admire you, but...if I have to choose someone other than Sirzechs to do this with...you're the first name on that list." Grayfia said with a small smile.

"I see..." Kenshin said. "I'll try my best to live up to your expectations." He moved lower and looped his fingers into her panties and yanked them down. He saw the wet silver curls just over her bare pussy.

Seeing him stare at it brought a blush to Grayfia's face, but before she could voice it, Kenshin had already leaned in, his nose nestled against her pubes. Her body jerked in pleasure the next second. "Ken..." She rasped out, feeling her Queen's tongue rubbing firmly at just the right spot.

" _Ohh...this feels...sooo damn good..." Grayfia thought._

Kenshin licked and sucked at her pussy, moaning contently at the taste. The back of Grayfia's left hand was against her lips, trying to silence her gasps. Kenshin pulled her hand away as well as himself. Before Grayfia had time to complain about the lack of stimulation, she found her upper and lower lips were now both being tongue fucked by her Queen. "Mm..."

" _Clone..." She thought in a daze as the clone's tongue aggressively pushed against hers and explored her mouth, his hand holding her head from the back. Her eyes shot wide open as it felt Kenshin's fingers slipping inside her, but it felt like he was rubbing every inch of her that his fingers were touching._

" _Are ya sure you should be breaking out that technique for comfort sex?" Sylph asked._

" _You're complaining?" Kenshin thought._

" _Ah, good point." Sylph said._

Grayfia would have been crying out loudly, alerting her other servants, and even her son had Kenshin not kept her quiet, as the jolts of pleasure ripped up and down her spine. Her hands shot out and blocked both of their eyes as her body to arch, moaning loudly in climax. Suddenly the clone that had been fiercely making out with her vanished, reverting back into a stencil. Once her orgasm subsided, she panted heavily, still dazed from the feeling of euphoria she had just experience. She looked down to see a disappointed look on the real Kenshin's face. "Wh-What?"

"You blocked my view." Kenshin muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "I wanted to see you cum."

"...Then just make me climax again.." She stated, resisting the urge to laugh at him.

Kenshin nodded and moved up, bringing his hands to her waist. "I intend to...as many times as I need to until you're completely satisfied...or unconscious, I don't know, whichever comes first."

Grayfia narrowed her eyes into a smoldering gaze. "You forget your place Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin..." She grabbed him and spun around to make him lay on the bed. " _ **I**_ am the Satan here."

"I have not Lady Lucifer, but the fact remains that I did just bring you to orgasm in but a few minutes." Kenshin stated, returning her look with one of his own. "How do I know you can keep up with me?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Grayfia asked as her lips met his again, taking the lead and slipping her tongue past his lips. "Mm..." She moaned softly, feeling Kenshin's hands on her backside, cupping and giving it a squeeze.

Kenshin was surprised at how well Grayfia was kissing him this time around. It was as though she was completely different when on the giving end. "Mmn!" He moaned into her as he felt her hand slip into his pants and grip his shaft, pumping her hand up and down.

"Mmm..." Grayfia pulled away. "Why am I not surprised that it's so hot?" She spoke blithely.

"If you were, I would begin to wonder if you remembered just what I am." Kenshin responded similarly. The two had succeeded in what they set out to do this for, a temporary release from their pain, now they just wanted to enjoy each others' carnal passion.

"Hmhmhm..." Grayfia leaned down, pecking him on the lips before sliding down his body. "OK...you did me, now it's my turn to service you..."

"...Hahaha...y'know, I can't help feeling that would sound so much hotter in your usual maid garbs." Kenshin remarked.

"Ufufu...I bet it would." Grayfia said as she went to her knees in front of him and started pulling off his pants. "He certainly thought so."

"Aha, I knew you did maid cosplay in bed for him." Kenshin said.

"Of course I did, and he did things for me too." Grayfia said as she threw Kenshin's pants to the side. "Mm..." She moaned as the musky scent filled her nose, bringing her hands in to work the shaft and testes simultaneously. "Such a lewd scent..."

"Mmn...gh...G-Grayfia...your hands are so soft..." Kenshin said propping himself up on his elbows to watch what she was doing.

"Thank you." Grayfia said as she brought her lips to his head and brought her tongue to the glans, stimulating them. "Mmn..."

"Fuck...Grayfiaaa..." Kenshin moaned out.

" _...I've only ever done this with Sirzechs, granted we were considering asking around about a third partner, we've only ever been with each other...to see another man like this...it's so arousing..." Grayfia thought. "Sirzechs...I'm sorry for acting so soon after you've been gone..."_

Kenshin unintentionally read her mind and said. "Well...I wasn't exactly planning on doing anything like this with anyone after I...broke up with Rias...so... you're not alone there."

"...Please don't read my mind..." Grayfia said with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Kenshin said.

"I know, but still." Grayfia said.

"I'll try not to." Kenshin replied.

Grayfia nodded and moved upward, taking his cock between her large, fleshy mounds moving them around in small circles, stimulating his rod. "Mmn...it's so hot...I can feel the heat through my chest."

"Mm..that's actually something I was working on...using the Yonseirei's magic. This is what I do with the flame magic of Salamander." Kenshin said.

"Then you had better keep that up...it's making this feel so good for me." Grayfia said.

"What do you think I activated the Balance Breaker for?" Kenshin asked.

"Mm..." Grayfia craned her head down and started flicking her tongue on the tip.

"Mn...!" Kenshin bit back a loud moan as she continued to do so while shifting her boobs around his cock.

"Haa...haa..." Grayfia panted as she latched her lips onto the tip, her tongue sliding across the urethral slit.

Kenshin shivered from her actions, as well as her hot breath hitting his tip. _"Wow...she's..so good..." Kenshin thought._

"Mhn..." Grayfia lapped up his precum as it began to seep out of him.

"Aah...!" Kenshin gasped softly as Grayfia sucked harder. "Ggh..."

"Something the matter?" Grayfia asked with a smile, taking her lips off his tip.

"Not...at all...this feels amazing..." Kenshin said.

"Ufufu...glad to hear it." Grayfia said before an idea came to mind. "Stand up."

"Uhm...OK?" Kenshin said doing as she asked. Grayfia moved to his place on the bed and took his manhood back between her breasts after he turned around. "Hm?"

"Go ahead, I believe you know what to do here." Grayfia said, a hint of lust in her voice.

"Aah, that huh? OK." Kenshin nodded and grabbed her shoulders, thrusting his cock between her boobs as she squeezed them together by crossing her arms. "Hnn...damn...if this is how a titfuck feels from you, I almost can't wait to get to the really fun part." Kenshin said with a wincing smile.

"Hmhm...I almost can't wait either..." Grayfia said, shooting him a sultry smile.

"Haa...I almost feel we shouldn't be doing this though, like I said earlier." Kenshin said.

"I know how you feel, but there's no turning back now." Grayfia said. "We're both far too drunk on our own arousal to stop and we're still locked in here at that."

"That said though...I can't raise any complaints against joining in sexual congress with such a beautiful, sexy woman like you." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Haha...flatterer." Grayfia said as she craned her head down and opened her mouth, allowing Kenshin's cock to slide in and out, her tongue licking it again and again.

"Hnn...Grayfiaaaaaa..." He sighed out.

" _Ufufu...he's so cute when he's deep in his own lust." Grayfia thought._

That thought in mind, Grayfia couldn't help having her left hand drift south, rubbing her lower lips, and her engorged clitoris. "Mmn...hmh..umh..."

"Ggh...Grayfia...I-I'm gonna...!" Kenshin strained out.

"Do it, please...You made me cum, now it's your turn to climax." Grayfia said shifting her breasts with her right arm in tune with his thrusts while looking up at him.

"Fine then...!" Kenshin said before letting out a loud moan, spraying his ejaculate all over the new Lucifer's face and into her mouth.

"Aaah...haa...aahh...haa..." Grayfia gasped and panted softly as his spurts subsided. She licked her lips, taking some of the cum off her face. "It's...so hot..."

"Haa...haa...yeah..." Kenshin said.

Grayfia scraped some of it off with her finger, and licked it off. "Mm...not as good as his, but it's a close second...oh...I'm sorry I keep comparing you to Sirzechs both out loud and in my mind." Grayfia said. "I-I'm not trying to say you're doing bad, but..." Kenshin pressed his finger to her lips.

"Shh..." Kenshin said. "It's OK. You did love the guy."

Grayfia nodded with a smile. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course..." Kenshin said taking a cloth and wiping off the rest of his cum from her face. "After all, he was your husband...I'm just the flavor of the month."

Grayfia took him and placed his back to the bed again. "Still, it's a flavor with a great taste...and I desire more."

Grayfia straddled Kenshin's waist who looked upon her with lust shining in his eyes. "Yes...indulge yourself in your servant's taste till your heart's content Lady Lucifer."

A demure smile appeared on Grayfia's face. "I told you not to look at me as your master right now, but...that was so fitting to the situation, I'll let you get away with it."

"Yes, now come on, ride me...Grayfia." Kenshin said placing his hands on her hips.

"As you wish." Grayfia said as she raised her hips, gripping his throbbing sex organ, her expression in contrast to how she usually acted, an elegant beautiful maid, now acted like a sexy, erotic seductress. Kenshin looked upon her in need...he needed to feel her more and if he were to judge by how she looked, her front braids pulled out. Her body glistening with sweat and shivering in lust. She needed him just as badly.

"Gghh!" Kenshin grunted as his head slid between Grayfia's lower lips. He moved his right hand closer to her pelvis and started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oooh...mmmh...you'd better keep that up..." Grayfia rasped out. Her face now contorted in pleasure.

"As you wish, Grayfia." Kenshin said.

"Mmh...ooh..uhn..nnh..aah..ahh.." Grayfia moaned and whimpered softly as she took more of him inside her.

"Haa...haa..." Kenshin panted softly, feeling her squeezing him.

"So...much to take in..." Grayfia said, her eyes closed.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "I take it...he wasn't as well equipped as I am?"

"No, it's not that...yours and his are about the same length, but...you've got...just a bit more girth than he does..." Grayfia said as she finally pushed her hips all the way down, her lower lips touching his groin.

"I see..." Kenshin said. "Now...if you can, please move...this is...kind of unbearable."

"Yes...I know..." Grayfia said as she rose her hips back up, and dropped them down slowly, working into a rhythm. _"Oooh! He feels soooo hooott! It's not fair, he has such an unfair advantage in this situation...!" She thought._

"Haaa...haaa...haa..." Kenshin panted. _"Fuck...I don't know how long I can hold it back...I already feel as though I could cum..."_

"Is...something wrong...?" Grayfia asked seeing his discomfort.

"Undine's power...raises my perceptions...to _**everything**_." Kenshin said. "I haven't found any sexual use for Gnome's power yet, so I typically don't use it."

"Wouldn't her power dampen the physical sensations you feel from your heightened perception?" Grayfia asked.

"I suppose, but I don't think it would help all that much..." Kenshin said.

Translation, 'I don't want to put it on, because I want to feel this as much as possible.' A smile appeared on Grayfia's face as she leaned over, looking Kenshin in the eyes. "If you say so." She said.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as her riding got faster and harder. "Ooh...G-Grayfia...mmn..."

"Haa...haa..haa..." Grayfia panted, her own eyes narrowing. "Ken...shin..." She gasped out in a daze.

Kenshin moved his left hand up and placed it on her right breast, rubbing it softly before taking her hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. "Mmnh..."

"Haa! Mmn! Oohhh!" Grayfia moaned loudly as she felt him sucking on her, his thumb playing with her clit and his manhood going in and out of her. She felt the pleasure building, surging to a pinnacle.

"Ghh! Hnn!" Kenshin grunted as he felt her vaginal walls involuntarily milking him.

"I-I'm going to...I'm..." Grayfia gasped out, weakly holding herself up.

"I know...I feel it too..." Kenshin said.

"...!" Grayfia gripped his shoulder and crushed their lips together in a heated, yet sloppy kiss as they climaxed together. Grayfia moaned loudly as she felt Kenshin's hot seed filling her. When their orgasms subsided, they broke the kiss, only moving a mere inch away from each other, panting heavily. "..."

"I...came inside...I..." Kenshin was silenced by Grayfia's lips.

She pulled back with a smile. "I don't care...if anything happens...we'll deal with it together, right?"

"Of course." Kenshin said as she laid next to him slipping her arms back through the kimono to put it back on. "Thank you...Grayfia."

"Hm? What for?" Grayfia asked.

"For...forgiving me." Kenshin said. "And for welcoming me here with open arms, despite how much pain you must have been in."

"It's what Sirzechs would have done, if the situation were reversed." Grayfia said. "Besides, as I've said before...what happened isn't just on you, it's on the both of us."

"Yes..." Kenshin said as he snapped his fingers, dressing himself in sleepwear. "Goodnight Grayfia."

"Good night...Kenshin, and thank you...for the wonderful night." Grayfia said with a yawn as she moved in next to him, feeling her back against his chest. She felt Kenshin's hand on her waist and heard him whisper something. Suddenly she could hear wind followed by.

" _Don't feel any guilt over this...I want you to be happy."_

A lone tear flowed out her left eye. _"Yes, thank you for everything...Sirzechs."_

(break)

 _The next morning._

Grayfia was in the bath hall having finished washing her hair and tying it up when someone walked in. It was Kenshin. "Oh. I didn't think anyone was in. I'll come ba-"

"Actually Kenshin, I could use some help washing my back again. Could you help me?" Grayfia requested with a smile.

"..." Kenshin smiled back at her. "Of course."

As Kenshin started in on her. "Kenshin...I believe you told me once before, that with Sylph's magic, you could sometimes hear the voices of the dearly departed...is that still true?"

"Yes." Kenshin nodded. "But to do so is extremely exhausting for the dead in question and they can't do it very often."

"I see..." Grayfia said with a nod. "Did you..happen to communicate with Sirzechs yesterday?"

"..." Kenshin looked up at her before narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

"What did he say?" Grayfia asked.

"He talked to me about his death, and asked me to take care of you, Rias and Millicas." Kenshin said.

"I see." Grayfia nodded.

"He also...spoke with me after we...y'know..." Kenshin said. "He asked me to transfer Sylph's power to you...and I apologized for things I had said before."

"So that's what that was..." Grayfia said before turning her head toward Kenshin. Without saying anything. She leaned in, letting her lips meet his. Kenshin hesitated to respond, but gasped as Grayfia's left hand reached back and rubbed his manhood softly. "Haa..." She pushed her tongue into his mouth. His hesitation melting away he kissed her back, his hand going under her left arm to knead her left breast. She pulled back with a smile on her face. "You're insatiable...you want to go again?"

"This coming from you? Who made the first move?" Kenshin responded coyly.

"Ufufu...good point..." Grayfia said as she stood up, with Kenshin following suit. She leaned over, setting her hands on the wall in front of her. "We don't have an abundance of time like we did last night, so we should probably skip the foreplay."

"Whatever you wish milady." Kenshin said lifting her left leg up, letting his towel drop to the ground. He rubbed his head up and down her lips.

"Hmmn...you dare tease your master?" Grayfia asked.

"Only when she deserves it." Kenshin said before pressing his cock against her entrance and pushing it in.

"Hmnh!" Grayfia held back a moan as Kenshin speared his way inside her. "Ooh...you're going to go hard right to start?"

"Like you said, we don't have an abundance of time." Kenshin said as he thrust into her hard, working his way into a rhythm.

"Hhn! Ooh! Aahhn...Mmh! Ghh!" Grayfia moaned and groaned as Kenshin quickly found that rhythm and snaked his right hand under her arm, rubbing one of her large breasts, pinching the nipple between his index and middle fingers as he did. "Ooh..you're so forceful right now..."

"You're the one giving me the opportunity." Kenshin said.

"Aahn! Mmnn! Un...believable..! I'm going to...to...Aaahhh!" She let out a loud cry as her climax hit her. She slumped against the wall. "Haa..haa..why did...I cum so fast?" She wondered.

"I dunno, maybe it's your body reacting to the need to make this quick." Kenshin said. "Shame mine didn't do the same."

Grayfia turned, seeing Kenshin's still erect length. "Here...let me fix that." Grayfia said placing her left hand on his right leg while her right hand pumped up and down his shaft. She leaned in pointing his cock straight up, giving the back a long lick before taking the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Ggh..." Kenshin grunted. "Fuu..."

"Mmn...haa..." Grayfia moaned and panted around his cock as she took more of it in.

"Haa...damn..." Kenshin panted.

"Hmhm..." Grayfia laughed softly as her left hand moved to work his testes while she pistoned her head back and forth on his length, sucking hard on it.

"Oooh...!" Kenshin let out a loud groan as she worked him over. "Aah...Grayfia...get ready it's coming soon...!"

"Mmhmmnn..." Grayfia's eyes were closed, hearing him, but not letting up.

"Ggh...aaahh!" Kenshin threw his head back, letting out a gasping moan as he let loose, cumming in Grayfia's mouth.

(gulp...gulp)

"Haaa..." Grayfia gasped, taking her mouth off his cock. "There...all done." She said with a calm smile.

"Thanks..." Kenshin said.

"Now, I suppose I'll excuse myself. I only came in for a wash." Grayfia said grabbing her things and leaving. Kenshin couldn't help his eyes drifting toward her as she left.

(break)

 _Later._

Kenshin was cleaning up in the audience room with Grayfia watching, pointing out if he missed a spot when a teleportation circle, bearing the Gremory crest appeared. "Huh?" Kenshin said. "Oh, I'll excuse myself." Kenshin said moving to leave.

"No, stay." Grayfia said.

"..." Kenshin turned toward the circle as someone appeared from it. It turned out to be Rias.

"OK, I'm here as you asked Grayfi...a." She stopped as she took notice of Kenshin.

"H...Hey." Kenshin greeted.

Rias turned to Grayfia. "What is this about?"

"...Just because I lost the one I love doesn't mean you have to lose yours...speak with each other." Grayfia said as she warped away.

An uncomfortable silence washed over the two as they couldn't even look directly at one another. Finally unable to take it anymore. Rias spoke up. "...Why?"

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"...Why did you call off our engagement?" Rias asked.

Kenshin bowed his head. "Because...I felt responsible for what happened, you losing your brother, Millicas losing his father, Grayfia losing her husband, even though I promised her I wouldn't let that happen..."

"..." Rias glanced away. "I..didn't want to lose you too."

"Yeah...I know." Kenshin said. "But...that wasn't the only reason.."

"Then what?" Rias asked.

"Rias...I really love you." Kenshin said. "Remember what I said to you, about the people I say that to?"

" _The people I say that to...have a nasty habit of getting separated from me." She recalled._

"Yes..." Rias nodded.

"When I got back after Sirzechs died...I was terrified...I could barely sleep...I kept having dreams of it happening to Mom, to Miyuki, Yukari, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia,...to you and everyone else..." Kenshin said. "Sirzechs' death reinforced that belief...that overriding fear of mine, the fear of solitude...and I...!" Kenshin's eyes widened as Rias crashed into his chest, crying.

"Kenshin...!" Rias sobbed. "Ohh...Kenshin! I was so scared that you were going to walk out of my life forever!"

Tears spilled out of Kenshin's eyes as he tightly embraced Rias. "No..I never wanted to, but...I just felt you were safest with your family."

The two stood there, holding each other for what felt like an eternity to them before finally letting go of each other. "Kenshin...I miss you so much...it hurts." Rias said.

"I know...I feel the same." Kenshin said. "I'd...love to be with you again...if you'll have me."

A radiant smile washed over Rias' face as tears shimmered in her eyes before finally spilling over. "Of course...nothing would make me happier."

Kenshin smiled back at her and leaned down, cupping her cheeks and kissing her. Rias responded in turn. They split apart and embraced. "But...I can't come back with you." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh? W-Why?" Rias asked.

"Because...I'm needed here, not as a servant but for Grayfia's and Millicas' sakes." Kenshin said.

"...I understand." Rias said as they parted. She smiled at him. "It will be lonely in the clubroom without you, but...I think I'll manage."

"If you ever need me for anything at all, call me OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Rias said. "Let's go on a date soon?" She asked.

"I'm totally there." Kenshin said with a smile.

Rias smiled back as she warped away. "You know...you didn't have to stay." Kenshin turned to find Grayfia and Millicas standing next to the throne. "You could have just said to me that I could call you whenever I needed." Grayfia said.

"I know, but I made you a promise, and this is the way I intend to keep my word." Kenshin said.

Grayfia nodded with a smile. "Very well...back to wo-mm..." Grayfia was cut off as Kenshin captured her lips in a kiss.

"Huh?" Millicas said looking up at the two curiously.

Kenshin pulled away and smiled. "Thank you, I shall be on my way Lady Lucifer."

"Of course...carry on." Grayfia said. She watched Kenshin walk away.

"Ne, Okaa-Sama, is Kenshin-niisama going to be..." Millicas was cut off by her mother ruffling her hair. "Okaa-Samaaaa..." He whined.

"Truth be told...I'm not quite sure Millicas...we'll just have to wait and see." Grayfia said with a smile.

Kenshin looked out the window of the castle. _"I don't know if this is how you want me to take care of them for you Sirzechs...I really don't...but...it's the way I've chosen to do it. You just rest in peace." He thought with a smile._

Kenshin carried on, his days as the servant of Grayfia Lucifer had only just begun.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Whew!

Kenshin: Hmm...hey Grayfia, you wanna...like go somewhere sometime?

Sirzechs: Hey! In the main story I'm not dead!

Grayfia: Sounds good, what time?

Sirzechs: Grayfiaaaa!

Kenshin: I was thinking about seven PM. Wear whatever you want.

Grayfia: OK, it's a date.

Sirzechs: What the hell? My pawn's stealing my wife!

Kenshin: ...Pfft.

Grayfia: ...hehe...

Sirzechs: Huh?

Kenshin & Grayfia: Hahahahahaha!

Sirzechs: What's so funny? !

Kenshin: Oh man Grayfia we got him good!

Grayfia: Oh yes we did...hahaha!

Sirzechs: The date was a prank?

Kenshin: I like my ass the way it is thanks, untouched by Ruin the Extinct spheres.

Draconis: Cut! Dammit you two were supposed to draw it out more!

Grayfia: Oh I'm sorry, but Sirzechs' acting was too believable, it's like he actually thought Kenshin was stealing me away.

Sirzechs: (sweatdrop) S-Sorry?

Kenshin: Anyway, lets wrap this up.

Draconis: Right.

Anyway, this was fun to write. If you liked it, great! Maybe I'll do more one shots, not necessarily like this in the future. We'll see.

Draconis678 out.


	2. Pouncing Fox, Charging Up

Draconis: Ok Issei, you ready?

Issei: Been ready, you're the one draggin' his feet.

Draconis: Sod off. I may decide not to write this chapter at all.

Kenshin: (crosses arms) So you're just going to be talking to yourself then?

Draconis: Erg...whatever, Kenshin these lemons are going to be happening technically while you're off with the spirits. So take five.

Kenshin: Cool Cool. (sits down, lights up a smoke and take out a book.)

Issei: So who's first.

Draconis: You'll see. There are two lemons in this chapter soo...

Dragon of the Elements: Side Stories

Chapter 2

Pouncing Fox

Issei: It's Yasaka-San? !

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

After returning from Undine's Spring with Erubetie, Issei was shown to his room by one of the kitsune that served Tamamo. "She had nice yellow fur, and big boobs, but...I don't know the animalistic lower body kinda isn't my thing. I wonder if she has a human form?"

"From what I've heard, she does, most of the important stuff is in the front anyway."

"Huh?" Issei looked over and saw Xenovia. "Xenovia?"

"Yes?" The blue haired swordswoman said.

"What brings you here? Kenshin probably won't be coming back here until he returns from Grand Noah if that's what you're wondering." Issei said.

"That's OK, I figured as much. I just came to tell you that Yasaka-Sama's looking for you." Xenovia said.

"Oh...wait, Yasaka-Sama's looking for me? !" Issei said.

"Yes, she said she wants to show you around Yamatai in Tamamo's stead." Xenovia said.

"Why just me?" Issei asked.

"We've all decided to look around on our own." Xenovia said.

"I see..." Issei said. "Well I guess I'll go meet her then."

"OK." Xenovia said.

Issei got out of bed and left the room. He bumped into Sextum on the way to find Yasaka. "Heya Sextum-Chan." Issei greeted.

"-Ch-Chan?" Sextum said with a nervous look.

"Yeah, we're friends, aren't we?" Issei said with a friendly smile.

"O-Of course." Sextum said, her face slightly red. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Issei said. "You'd think that I'd have a hard time adjusting to the new body, but Ophis and Great Red got it down exactly."

"Oh, well that's good." Sextum said with a smile.

"I, uh heard about what you did though..." Issei said.

"O-Oh...you did?" Sextum said.

"You got really angry huh? You're always so cool, calm and collected that I sometimes think you can't get mad." Issei said. "Like that Hottan guy took your emotions or something."

"No." Sextum said shaking her head. "I'm just good at keeping a lid on it, but...when that man insinuated that you died for nothing...something in me just snapped."

"I see...I'm sorry...for you know...getting myself killed." Issei said.

"It's OK." Sextum said. "You were doing something you felt was important. Just...and I speak for everyone on this. Don't let it happen again."

"You got it." Issei grinned.

"Thank you..." Sextum nodded. "Uhm, also..."

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"When you get your Evil Piece set, I want to be one of your fighters." Sextum said with a blush, glancing away.

"..." Issei let out a laugh. "No need to be so nervous Sextum-Chan, I'd love to have you."

"Thank you..." Sextum leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before taking off.

"..." Issei watched her leave before continuing his trek. He let out a yawn. "Yaah...oh man those boosts kinda took it out of me." He said.

"Issei-Sama."

"Huh?" Issei turned around finding Kunou. "Oh, Kunou-Chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Kunou said. "Kaa-Sama wanted me to find you."

"Really?" Issei said.

"Yeah, she forgot to tell Xenovia-San to bring you to her." Kunou said.

"OK. Lead the way." Issei said.

"Haaaiii." Kunou said.

"So, how does it feel to be in Makai?" Issei asked.

"Eehh, not too much different from being at home really." Kunou answered.

"I suppose, seeing as Yasaka-Sama said that Makai and the Kyoto Youkai capitol are connected." Issei said.

"Yup." Kunou said. "I wonder how the rest of it looks though. I've seen maps, but that's not really seeing it."

"Well now probably wouldn't be the right time to go sightseeing, with the war going on and all." Issei said.

"Yeah I know." Kunou said. "But I should at least be able to see the Revolution occupied territories."

"I guess." Issei shrugged.

The two continued to walk until they met Yasaka in front of Tamamo's home. "Oh, hello Issei-San. Thank you for meeting me here." Yasaka said.

"O-Of course!" Issei said with a respectful bow.

"Hmhmhm, no need to bow or be overly polite. I won't bite...much." Yasaka said.

"..." Issei stared at her with a flushed face.

"So, let's begin our tour of Yamatai." Yasaka smiled.

"OK!" Kunou chirped.

"Thanks for taking time out to show us around." Issei said.

"Of course. I extended the offer to your master and the rest of her servants, as well as the two Phenex members and the Bael but they turned me down." Yasaka said. "Oh well, sometimes taking a place in means traveling around it yourself."

"I'm kind of glad that last guy turned you down." Issei said.

"Why?" Yasaka asked.

"Because I don't trust him." Issei said. "Why did Kenshin allow him to come with, knowing his bad blood with Rasai and Sairaorg-San's father?"

"It wouldn't look good if you come to someone looking for help, then refuse part of it when it's offered." Yasaka said. "I think Kenshin-San's just waiting to see if Rasai-San does anything stupid. It also wouldn't be a good idea to single Rasai-San out either, because it would give the Revolution the impression that there is a division in the ranks."

"I see." Issei said. "That's explains why Kenshin isn't going through his usual shtick with him, because he doesn't want to give anyone the impression that he doesn't trust Rasai-San, because why would Kenshin, the Vice Commander bring someone he can't trust?"

"Exactly right. If he's bringing people he can't trust into the Revolution, it will affect his standing in the Revolution and make people not want to trust Kenshin-San either." Yasaka said.

"I guess that makes sense." Issei said.

"OK. Now because Yamatai is mainly the home to the kitsune, doesn't mean that other races of youkai don't live here as well." Yasaka said.

"What do you mean Kaa-Sama?" Kunou asked.

"Well, like here for instance." Yasaka said stopping in front of a shrine. "From this shrine and the ones on down to the next one live various neko type youkai, from Nekomata to nomadic youkai that left either the Tsuki clan before they were kicked out or Sheena-San's White Tiger clan. There are various types as well, Werecats, Lion types, tiger types among others."

The door opened and out came Koneko. "Oh, Hello Issei-Senpai." She greeted.

"Koneko-Chan?" Issei said. "What are you up to?"

"The red furred eight tailed kitsune brought me here." Koneko said. "Hanmm..." She took a bite of the cake she was holding on a disposable plate.

"Yao probably wanted to see if you had any family staying here." Yasaka said with a smile.

"I only have one member of my family." Koneko said. "But she did tell me that whatever I wanted from here was free of charge."

"Well that was nice of her." Issei said with a small grin.

"Yes." Koneko said. "There was this strange one in there though, with multicolored red and green eyes. She seemed more cat than woman."

"Must be a were cat, a subspecies of nekomata who have more cat like instincts than anything else." Yasaka said.

"Nyaa!" a woman with white fur covering most of her body came out and started rubbing against Koneko.

"N-Not now, I'm eating..." Koneko complained.

"Nya?" She turned to Issei. "Nyaa!" She moved toward him and started affectionately rubbing against him.

"U-Uhm..." Issei said.

"Here." Yasaka said handing him a small fish. "Give this to her and tell her to go back into the shrine."

"H-Hey, take this and go back inside, OK?" Issei said offering it to her

"Nya!" The werecat took the fish and went back inside.

"You noticed how it had cat like limbs right?" Yasaka asked. "That's how you can tell it's a werecat."

"I see..." Koneko, Issei and Kunou said.

"Well I'm going to head back." Koneko said. "If you see Yao-San, tell her I said thanks."

"I'm sure you'll see her before we do." Yasaka said with a smile.

Koneko nodded and left. "So where to next Kaa-Sama?" Kunou asked.

"Let's just keep going." Yasaka said. The group continued onward, until they found another shrine.

"Huh, this one was quite a ways away." Issei said.

This is where a handful of snake type youkai live, mainly lamia do though." Yasaka said.

At this moment a white haired, white scaled lamia came out of the shrine, she wore a white kimono top, had blue flowers in her hair and a pair of bells tied to the end of her tail. "Oh, hello Lady Yasaka." She greeted.

"Hello Shino." Yasaka said. "How have you been?"

"I've been well." Shino said.

"Issei, Kunou. This is Shino, a Shirohebi type Lamia." Yasaka said. "Shino this is my daughter Kunou and her boyfriend Issei."

"M-Mom!" Kunou whined with a blush.

"E-Eeh? !" Issei said.

"Oh my." Shino said with a smile, narrowing her eyes.

"Hahahahaha!" Yasaka laughed. "I'm joking of course. Issei-San here is a man who helped me once before."

"I see." Shino said. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay at Yamatai."

"Thank you." Issei said with a respectful bow.

"Jeez Mom did you have to do that?" Kunou complained after they left.

"Oh Kunou I was only teasing." Yasaka said waving her off.

"Mmnnn..." Kunou pouted.

They continued onward until they found a third shrine. A red furred fox with animal like arms and a strange face was sitting on the steps eating tofu. "Hm? Oh hello Yasaka-San." She greeted.

"Yao, are you sure you should be up walking around right now? Kenshin-San told me that you fought your homunculus recently." Yasaka said.

"I'm fine. Tamamo-Sama and some blonde girl patched me up." Yao said.

"Yao-San, you can't be walking around like this so soon after you've been healed, you could hurt yourself again!" Issei watched as Asia came up to them, and escorting her was Rasai.

"..." Issei stared at him.

"What?" Rasai said.

"Why are you with her?" Issei asked.

"I'm merely escorting our healer around to make sure nothing happens to her." Rasai said. "Nothing more."

"Rasai-San has actually been quite nice." Asia said with a smile.

"...OK." Issei said.

"Is there a problem here?" Yao asked.

"No." Issei and Rasai said.

"May we hurry this up though Asia-San?" Rasai asked. "Rias-San has asked me to train with her being the only other person who uses Destruction magic on this team."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry." Asia said.

"I'm fine Asia-San, I'm not planning to do anything strenuous, I just wanted to stretch my legs." Yao said with a comforting smile.

"OK." Asia said.

"Um..." Kunou said staring at Yao.

"What is it?" Yao asked.

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but is that actually your face or are you wearing a mask?" Kunou asked.

"Ah! Kunou!" Yasaka reprimanded.

"Hahahaha, it's quite alright Yasaka-Sama, it wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last." Yao said. "In fact when he was a child, Vice Commander Kuroshi asked the same thing."

"But I'm not a child..." Kunou said with a pout. "Mom wants me to stay in the form and I just happen to like it."

"Yes I can tell." Yao said. "Your power is higher than one would expect from someone your size, anyway. Yes this is my real face and my eyes do open further than this." She said opening her eyes to reveal red irises."

"Oh I see, so your face is just more fox like." Issei said.

"Yes." Yao said. "Now if you excuse me. I would like to walk around some more."

"OK, lets go Rasai-San, I'm ready to go back to Tamamo-San's place." Asia said.

"Very well." Rasai said.

"I'm coming too. I'm kinda hungry." Kunou said.

"Go ahead." Yasaka said.

Kunou, Rasai and Asia left. "He seems like a nice person, but I feel that he has a lot of negativity in his heart." Yasaka said.

"Rasai?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Yasaka said.

"That would likely be because of what happened to him after he lost to Sairaorg." The two turned around to find Raiser.

"Raiser...-San..." Issei said. "Wow I am still having trouble calling you that."

"Then don't bother, just Raiser is fine." Raiser said. "You aren't my servant and we did used to have bad blood."

"So what are you doing?" Yasaka asked.

"I'm just picking up ingredients." Raiser said.

"For...the Phoenix Tears?" Issei asked.

"No, for dinner. Ravel wants to try a new recipe." Raiser said. "We brought all the stuff for the tears with us, but it takes awhile to synthesize."

"You should find everything you need, the Noah Region is a very fertile land, seconded only by the Natalia region as far as Sentora goes." Yasaka said.

"I've noticed, I had just finished when I ran into you." Raiser said. "Anyway. Rasai Bael was the Bael heir and Sairaorg's younger brother, until Sairaorg beat him in combat to reclaim the position. Because of this, Rasai and Sairaorg have more or less switched places. Though they're closer in terms of standing now since Sairaorg lost to you and Kenshin."

"So basically Rasai's scorned by his family now?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Raiser nodded. "If that doesn't give you a negative outlook on things, I don't know what will. It's only because he has the Power of Destruction, and that Lord Bael wouldn't want that in yet another clan's hands that he even keeps Rasai around."

"I see..." Issei said. "Man, that sucks..."

"Indeed. Well I'm going back the Tamamo-San's house. See you around." Raiser said.

"Have a nice day." Yasaka waved him off as he left. When he was out of sight, Yasaka turned to Issei. "It's a shame that Kunou left, the next stop would have been to get something to eat." She said.

"Well, lead the way then." Issei said.

"Very well." Yasaka leads Issei to an outdoor cafe/diner. They ordered and soon received their food.

"So...umm.." Issei fumbled over his words, trying to think of something to talk about.

"What was Great Red like?" Yasaka asked.

"Eh?" Issei said. "Well, he was big and red...had kind of a booming voice. Honestly this is more a question for Kenshin, he interacted with him more." Issei said.

"Ah, I see." Yasaka said. "So does it feel at all weird that you get power from such a perverted source?"

"Aaah...uhm...a-a little..." Issei said. "More like it kinda makes me feel bad that it drives Ddraig crazy."

"How is the dragon doing anyway?" Yasaka asked.

"He's went into hibernation." Issei said. "By the way, have you always been able to go into that giant fox form?"

"I have, but it wasn't always giant." Yasaka answered. "Did you know Sheena-San is capable of the same sort of transformation?"

"She is?" Issei asked. "Huh? Kenshin never mentioned that."

"Probably because there wasn't much point to." Yasaka said. "Kenshin's mentioned that since he was ten, she hasn't gone into that form. It's easier to move around with the normal sized tiger form."

"I'd imagine it's easier to move in her lightning form." Issei said.

"Well when Kenshin was younger, he often asked her for rides to certain destinations." Yasaka said.

"Speaking of Kenshin, Yao-San mentioned that Kenshin had been here as a child." Issei said.

"Yes, Tamamo has said before that Kenshin's father and he used to visit this place when Kenshin was much younger with Sheena-San. He was five years old or younger I believe." Yasaka said.

"So have you meet Kenshin before?" Issei asked.

"No, I don't come here as often as I'd like." Yasaka said.

"Why not?" Issei asked.

"Because I'm not only the representative for Youkai in Kyoto, but I am also the representative for the Shinto Faction." Yasaka said.

"Shinto, that's the gods that claim Japan as their territory, right?" Issei asked.

Yasaka smiled. "That's right."

"So what did they think about the Youkai faction aligned with the other factions?" Issei asked.

"I'm not sure, they've not been by to visit recently." Yasaka said. "Amaterasu's like a mother to me and Inari's like my big sister." Yasaka said. "But they're on pretty good terms with the Youkai Faction, Tamamo helped negotiate the terms."

"I see." Issei said. "It's really nice of you to tell me all of this, being a big figure in the Devil Community, I'd hate to offend them by addressing them incorrectly."

"Oh they'd understand if you never met them before." Yasaka said.

"What about Tsukiyomi and Susanoo?" Issei asked.

"Susanoo keeps busy but he's kind, but Tsukiyomi...well let's just say he's not as receptive." Yasaka said.

"Oh, I see." Issei said.

The two finished eating. "Hm..." Yasaka donned a thoughtful look. "Issei-San, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Have I not been doing that already?" Issei asked.

"Oh, of course." Yasaka said clapping her hands together, her smile widening. "OK, follow me." Issei nodded and followed after Yasaka.

They walked until arriving at a small house, same as the rest. Yasaka walked inside and Issei stood outside for a moment. "This looks like someone's house..." Issei said.

"It is, I stay here when I visit Makai." Yasaka said poking her head out the door.

"Oh! Ok." Issei said walking inside.

"Hm..." Yasaka rubbed her cheek in thought as they entered.

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"Nothing, go ahead and make yourself at home." Yasaka smiled. _"Hm..how do I wanna do this...ah, I know."_

"Yasaka-San?" Issei said.

"Follow me." Yasaka said walking toward her room.

Issei followed her and when they entered her room. He noticed it wasn't styled like the rest of the house, having a more modern feel to it. A queen sized bed. A room to the side that Issei could only guess was a bathroom, an ornate dresser and near the bathroom door was a dressing screen. "Please sit down."

Issei did as she asked as Yasaka went behind the screen. His eyes were drawn to the screen, which had her silhouette on it. "Um, Yasaka-San..."

"Yes?" Yasaka asked.

"You know, I appreciate the fact that you showed me around, but...it's a little suggestive to have someone in your room like this." Issei said.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Yasaka asked as she slid the top part of her outfit off her shoulders.

"Well..." Issei said staring at Yasaka's silhouette on the screen as she stripped down.

"Well what...?" Yasaka asked.

"Never mind..." Issei said shaking his head. _"Oh what the hell, she said herself she wanted me in Kyoto, why fight it?" He thought._

"OK, if you say so." Yasaka said walking out from behind the screen.

"Aaahh...?" Issei stared at her. She wore wrappings to bind her breasts with, and below, she had on a lacy blue thong.

"See something you like?" Yasaka asked, cupping the underside of her breasts and lifting them up with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, you know me..." Issei said dumbly.

"Ufufufu." Yasaka giggled and sauntered up to him. Issei tried to reach for her breasts, only for Yasaka to grab his wrists. "Not so fast, let's enjoy this a bit..." She said, her smile becoming slightly salacious as her nine tails made themselves known as one slipped under his shirt and yanked it up and off him, while another struggled with his pants.

"Hang on." Issei said unfastening his belt and button. "There."

"Thank you." Yasaka said yanking his pants down and tossing them over with his shirt. "Mmn..." She narrowed her eyes. "You're pretty well equipped."

"Th-Thanks." Issei said blushing at the praise.

"Now..." Yasaka took four of her tails and wrapped them around Issei's arms and legs, lifting him up.

"Wh-Whoa!" Issei said. "I'm not heavy to you?"

"No." Yasaka said in a simple tone.

"...Hnn..." Issei let out a groan. "It feels so soft..."

"Ufufu...Of course it does. Kitsune tails are naturally soft." Yasaka said. "Provided they take good care of themselves, which I do."

"Nhaa..!" Issei let out a gasp as Yasaka's remaining tails caressed and tickled him all over.

"That was cute..." Yasaka said as she moved her remaining five tails that weren't holding Issei up to his groin. One wrapped around the base of his shaft while the others caressed the back of the shaft, head and slit. The tips of the two tails wrapped around Issei's legs extended upward and rubbed the sides of his dick in alternating motions.

"Gaaahhhh..." Issei gasped and sighed as his manhood was rubbed form all sides, his mind hit with waves of pleasure.

"Ufufu..." Yasaka giggles at the look on Issei's face.

"Amazing...Ooh..." Issei said, his eyes closed.

"It's cute when my mate is being immersed in pleasure like this." Yasaka said. "You don't have to hold yourself back. The tail she had rubbing the back of his cock, a gentle, teasing motion.

"Ghh...!" Issei gritted his teeth and fought down his impending need for release.

"Ooh...feisty one hm?" Yasaka said licking her lips.

"Haa!" Issei gasped as Yasaka's tails worked the urethral slit and the glans more vigorously.

" _Shit...I can't come quickly like this...Boosted Gear!"_ Issei mentally called for his Sacred Gear, and receiving the mandatory boost announcement in his head. _"Transfer it...to my sexual endurance!" Issei thought._

"Hm?" Yasaka noticed Issei's Sacred Gear fading out after doing what Issei wanted, but didn't bother to comment, having a good idea about what he did. "Ufufu...OK...if that's how you wanna play..." She whispered into his ear, giving it a lick.

" _Oh dear lord, have I made a mistake here?" Issei thought._

The tail Yasaka had stroking the back of his cock wrapped around it while the ones holding him up moved back to their original positions.

"Haaa..." Issei sighed out as his cock was wrapped completely in fluffy softness.

"I'm not going to stop until you cum you know." Yasaka said.

"Aaah!" Issei gasped as Yasaka's tails wrapped around his cock tightly and pumped up and down while the other three continued to rub the tip.

"Your face and voice are so cute right now." Yasaka giggled.

"Y-You know I kind of expected this to hurt a bit." Issei said.

"Oh no, I may not be a master at this like Tamamo, but I'm proficient enough to not cause any pain." Yasaka said.

Issei strained a grin in response. "That's good."

"Indeed..." Yasaka said as she brought her lips to his. "Mmn..."

"Mmgh!" Issei moaned and grunted into her.

"Mmn?" Yasaka looked down at her two tails she had stroking him to find cum all over them.

"Haa...haaa...s-sorry...I couldn't hold it back anymore.." Issei said.

"Ufufu...you say that like it's a bad thing." Yasaka said as she released him, letting him flop down onto the bed.

"Hnn?" Issei looked up, only to stare, mouth slightly agape as Yasaka licked the cum off her tails. She noticed him staring and slowed down, exaggerating her movements.

"Unholy crap..." Issei said. "That is so hot."

"Thank you." Yasaka giggled. "Now..." She started unwrapping the bindings on her breasts, knowing Issei was watching her attentively, lust shining behind his eyes. "Ufufu..." She slowly, teasingly unwrapped the bindings.

"Come on...come on...!" Issei said.

Finally her breasts bounced freely from their bindings. "There..." Yasaka said. "Do with them as you will."

"Yes ma'am!" Issei said groping her breasts shamelessly.

"Aahn!" Yasaka let out a gasp.

"So big, so soft." Issei said with hearts in his eyes.

"Yaah...so eager..." Yasaka said with a wincing smile, one of her eyes closed.

"Hmn..." Issei sucked on her left nipple, pushing in the right one.

"Ghh...uhn..." Yasaka stared at him, petting his head, a full on flush adorning her cheeks. Something Issei noticed.

" _Are her Oppai sensitive?" Issei wondered. "Let's find out. Bilingual!" He mentally intoned."_

" _Yaaahh! More...more!" He heard._

" _Well, that answers that." Issei shrugged._

"Mmn!" Yasaka held back a long moan as Issei pulled his head back, still sucking on her teat.

He still had Bilingual active so he listened in some more. _"Don't just pay attention to my breasts, play with my tails too!"_

" _Interesting..." Issei thought._

"Hmnnn!" Yasaka's eyes shot wide open as Issei's free hand started rubbing her tails. She held his head with both hands, holding him against. "Oooh yeeesss!"

" _Wow, she's really into this." Issei thought. "Wonder if this would work on Tamamo-San, and if so, if Kenshin wouldn't mind getting a pointer from me for a change."_

"Aah!" Yasaka gasped as he started rubbing her pussy through the cloth of her thong."Mmu!"

"You're soaked..." Issei commented as he pressed his fingers harder against her pussy.

"You're playing with my tails and breasts, what did you expect?" Yasaka half whined in response.

"Heheheh..." Issei chuckled as he went back to sucking on her teat while his hand worked her tails, stroking them, squeezing them softly. "Then don't hesitate, feel better." He said slipping his hand under her thong, rubbing her bare labia.

"Mmuu!" Yasaka moaned out.

"Whoa!" Issei said as Yasaka pushed him on his back.

"E...nough..." Yasaka said, panting lustfully.

" _Oh dear..." Issei thought._

"It's time..." Yasaka said pushing the cloth of her thong to the side and grabbing his cock with one of her tails and guiding it toward her pussy.

"So warm..." Issei said as his head pressed against her opening.

"Hn...aah!" Yasaka gasped as she forced herself down onto Issei, taking him deep inside her with one deft movement. "Haa...haaa...ooh it's been too long..."

"Nngh..." Issei said as her pussy constricted around him. "Fuck..."

"Mmn...aahh..." Yasaka started raising and dropping her hips. "Uhhn...You're quite..nn...thick, huh..."

"Gahh..." Issei said, starting rock his own hips in rhythm with hers.

"Yaah, mmn..hmh...umgh...aah..aahh...!" Yasaka gasped and writhed a bit on top of him. "Mmn!"

"Ghh!" Issei grunted, his hands on her hips, squeezing them roughly. _"Damn! It's so good, it's taking everything I got not to cum!"_

"Haa, Haa! Come onnnnn!" Yasaka moaned out. "Don't just lay there!"

"R-Right!" Issei said thrusting up into her.

"Yah! Mmn! There you go!" Yasaka said her eyes closed as she thrust her hips down onto him.

"Ghh! Haa...fuu..huuu..." Issei panted.

"Mmaaaahh...oh yes...yeeeesss! I'm so close!" Yasaka said.

"Nngh!" Issei's eyes squeezed shut. "Fuu...cccckkk!"

"Eh? !" Yasaka said as she felt something hot entering her.

"Haaa...haaa...haaa...haaa, oh fuck...I'm so sorry, I couldn't...hold it anymore, you felt so good..." Issei gasped and panted out.

"Moou...you couldn't have held it back for a few more seconds?" Yasaka asked.

"S-Sorry..." Issei said.

"Well, that's alright...after all, we do have all day...and all night..." Yasaka said petting his cheek.

"U-Uhmmm..." Issei said.

"Oh well, let's just harden you back up..." Yasaka said licking her lips, taking his cock out of her pussy and sliding downward. She grabbed it and started stroking it. "Mmn..." She brought her tongue out and started licking the tip.

"Haaa..." Issei sighed out, a shiver running through his body.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Yasaka asked.

"Y-Yeaah..." Issei drawled out in a daze.

"Then how's this..." Yasaka said taking his cock between her breasts.

"Uoooohh!" Issei said, bucking his hips unintentionally.

"Mmn! Ohh, you want that huh?" Yasaka said with a knowing smile as she squeezed her boobs together and held them there. "Go ahead.

"Hai!" Issei said as he started thrusting his cock in between her breasts.

"Mmn, you feel so warm." Yasaka said moving her chest up and down in rhythm with his movements. "I can wait on my turn if you just wanna do this for a while, just don't expect to cum." She said.

"Alright then." Issei said.

(break)

 _Hours later._

Bureijin knocked on Yasaka's house door. "Hello~?" Bureijin said. "I was told the Sekiryuu-whatever it's called was here..."

The door opened and Yasaka answered in her usual garbs. "Oh Bureijin-kun, what brings you here?" She asked with a smile.

"I was sent out to find the Seki...uhm..." Bureijin stroked his chin in thought. "Damn, how is it pronounced again?"

"Sekiryuutei?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes that's it." Bureijin said. "..." He stared at her face.

"Is something wrong?" Yasaka asked.

"Your face looks pretty red, are you OK?" Bureijin asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Yasaka said cupping her cheeks with a smile.

"Bureijin-Sama, have you found Mother yet?"

"Yeah she's over here Kunou-Chan!" Bureijin called out. Kunou came running up to them. "Mother, Lady Alipheese called and wants you to organize the defense of Yamatai while she's gone with Kenshin-Sama."

"Oh? Is that right?" Yasaka asked.

"Yeah, she basically ceded command of the main base to you." Bureijin said.

"Hey Mother, can I come in and have a snack?" Kunou asked.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." Bureijin said with a sweatdrop, the smile on his face looking strained.

"Eh, why?" Kunou asked.

"I...don't have any made right now Kunou-Chan." Yasaka said, a near unnoticeable quiver running through her body.

"Mooou..." Kunou pouted.

"Bureijin-kun, could you please take her out for a snack?" Yasaka said. "I had just woken from a nap and could desperately use a bath."

"Sure thing, come on Kunou-Chan." Bureijin said patting the smaller kitsune on the head.

"OK! Thanks Bureijin-Sama, Mother!" Kunou said taking off.

"Just so you know, I know what you're doing..." Bureijin whispered.

"Th-Thanks for not busting me in front of my daughter..." Yasaka said with a sweatdrop, smiling as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Have fun." Bureijin said with a wink as he left.

Yasaka closed the door and leaned against it as she panted. "You're unbelievable...you couldn't stop for a few moments...?"

"You're the one who kept wriggling her hips around me!" Issei complained as his hips smacked into hers.

"Mmaaah! Well, no matter, just keep going, harder!" Yasaka said.

"R-Right!" Issei said. "But first!" He reached forward and pulled her kimono top apart baring her breasts, which he then started to grope.

"Haa! You're cruel, you keep teasing my sensitive breasts!" Yasaka said.

"That's not the only thing I'm teasing..." Issei said with a grin as he brought one of his hands back and started stroking one of her tails.

"Yaaaahhh!" Yasaka gasped, her tongue hanging out slightly past her lips. "Too...too much! Oooh!

"Ghhh!" Issei squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck, it's really...starting to hurt now...!"

"Last one, haa...I-I promise!" Yasaka cried out, her body writhing around in ecstasy.

"Alright, here...it...comes! !" Issei said burying his cock deep inside her pussy.

"Yaaaahhhhhhhhh! !" Yasaka's back arched as her last orgasm hit her full force.

"Gaah...haa...haaa..haaa..." Issei panted.

"Haaa...haaa...haaa...haaa..." Yasaka panted.

"Damn, if not for the Boosted Gear...I'd have been sunk..." Issei said.

"Well, I owe you my thanks. I really needed that..." Yasaka said.

"N-No problem..." Issei said with a wince.

"Now, you can get dressed and leave if you like, I really do need a bath." Yasaka said.

"OK, have a nice night Yasaka-Sama..." Issei said.

"You as well.." Yasaka said kissing him on the cheek.

(chapter end)

Issei: Whoa whoa whoa...that's all?

Draconis: One, I'm writing two lemons. Two...I...didn't really have much for Yasaka. Trying to imagine how she'd act sexually was kinda tough.

Yasaka: No big deal. There's not really a lot available on me.

Draconis: Thank you...anyway. I had thought about using Sheena for the next lemon, but she's kinda busy at this point in the story. I'll make use of her later.

Issei: So...who's next?

Draconis: Hmn...I guess I'll just let the chapter do it for me.

Dragon of the Elements: Side Stories.

Chapter 2B

Charging Up.

Draconis: Begin!

 _While Kenshin is with Sylph._

Issei was walking around the castle in the Natalia Region. "So, Alice-San will be here tomorrow?"

"Or the next day, I don't know. With the former lord of Natalia dead, a new one must be chosen." Jordan said, walking alongside him.

"Who do you think it might be?" Issei asked.

"I don't know that either, all I have is an idea, the old priest who runs the church here, this whole castle was originally a church." Jordan said.

"Really?" Issei asked. "I and most of my friends are Devils, why aren't we getting hurt?"

"Because we don't worship the god that apparently hurts you." Jordan said. "We come to this and the other churches in Makai to give thanks to the Dark Goddess. You are a being of dark magic, so places like this won't hurt your kind."

"I see..." Issei nodded. "That's cool."

"Indeed." Jordan nodded.

"So, Jordan-San, your wife...she's doing well right? I don't see her here."

"I'm afraid not." Jordan said. "She's actually resting in Port Natalia with some of my most trusted guardians."

"What's wrong with her?" Issei asked.

"She's been ill since she was young, well since we were young. It's been slowly getting worse. I try not to bring her with me on the warpath, but at the same time, I don't want to be too far away from her in case she needs me." Jordan said.

"Hmn..." Issei said.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about something. I'll get back to you on it." Issei said.

"...?" Jordan stared at him before shrugging. "Whatever you say."

"Huh?" Issei said seeing someone approach them. "Chachamaru-San?"

Sure enough, the green haired gynoid was approaching them. "Issei-San, could I bother you for a moment?"

"Need charging up again?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Chachamaru said with a nod.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you two alone." Jordan said walking away from the two.

"Ok, where do you wanna do this?" Issei asked.

"I already have a room reserved, come with me." Chachamaru said grabbing his hand.

"Uhm...OK." Issei said as he was pulled along by the robo girl.

Chachamaru led him to a bedroom, modest in nature, but with various black and gothic stuff strewn about. "Uhm...is this Evangeline-San's room?"

"Master and I share a room." Chachamaru said.

Issei then noticed there were two beds. "Aah." He nodded.

"The bed I sleep on is for looks, I don't actually sleep on it." Chachamaru said.

"I figured, wouldn't it cause you to overheat?" Issei asked.

"Somewhat." Chachamaru said. She sat down in front of him and handed him the twist key. "Go ahead."

"Right." Issei inserted the key into the slot on the top of her head and began twisting it.

"Mmn!" Chachamaru covered her mouth as a moan threatened to escape her lips.

"..." Issei watched as she shivered.

"Mmmm!" Chachamaru moaned out.

" _Man! Her voice sounds so ero!" Issei thought._

"Mmmaaahh!" Chachamaru gasped pleasurably.

This went on for several minutes before Issei pulled the key out. "Alright, that's usually how long I do it." Issei said.

"Thank you..." Chachamaru sighed and turned her upper body to take back the key when her eyes landed on something.

"Alright that should be enough to ti-..." Issei looked down to see what Chachamaru was staring at. The fact that he had pitched a tent in his pants.

"..." Chachamaru stared.

"Um..." Issei said with a flushed face. "I-I'm sorry, it's just your voice was...well, so erotic sounding when you were being charged..."

"...I see.." Chachamaru said. "Wait here for a moment."

"Uhm..." Issei said as Chachamaru got up and walked toward the bathroom. _"Crap! I've done it now, she probably thinks I'm weird and is going to get Evangeline-San to throw me out!"_

A few minutes later, Chachamaru walked back out, nothing but a towel in front of her body. She looked to have grown a few inches, her features having become more mature and finer in appearance. Her chest, which was a low C cup normally was now a low D.

"Aaaahhh...?" Issei said staring at her.

Chachamaru closed her eyes. "I am a gynoid, but I can feel pleasure, and can change my body."

"Well yeah, Devil magic can do that, but this seems more natural." Issei said.

"I have a few bodies I can go into." Chachamaru said. "This is the most mature looking one."

"I'll say..." Issei said giving her a once over. "But, why did you see fit to do this?"

"I caused you that discomfort there, now I have to ease it." Chachamaru said.

"Uhm, th-that's fine, I don't necessarily need it." Issei said with a sweatdrop.

"It's quite alright, it's no trouble for me." Chachamaru said walking behind him, letting the towel drop to the floor and letting her hands wander downward, past his waist.

"Nng..." Issei grunted as he felt her left hand rubbing his bulge while her right worked his belt apart.

"Relax..." Chachamaru said. "I won't hurt you."

"I know, it's just so good..." Issei sighed out. "Your hand is warmer than I thought it would be."

"I can make my body hotter or colder, there are limits however." Chachamaru said.

"I see..." Issei said.

Chachamaru unfastened Issei's belt and unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the floor. She slipped her hand under his boxers and gripped his shaft softly. "Yours is quite warm as well, above average temperature in fact."

"Well, the situation kinda helps." Issei chuckled warily.

"Indeed." Chachamaru said as her left hand slipped his boxers down before cupping his sack and fondling it softly.

"It's funny, your hands are also softer then I expected." Issei said.

"My Master and creators spared no expense or labor when creating and improving my body. I've even handed my schematics to Azazel-San at his request so he could see if he could improve on their work." Chachamaru said. "I don't expect him to be able to however."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"One of my creators was the girl who handed Kenshin-San the time machine, who in turn was from the future herself." Chachamaru said.

"Eh, really? Then does that make you and him related?" Issei asked. "If I remember correctly, that future girl was directly related to Kenshin."

"No." Chachamaru said. "Now enough about this." She said as she started rubbing his procreation tools more vigorously.

"Nnahh...!" Issei gasped. "Ch-Chachamaru-San...!"

"If it is to go back down, I need to rub you like this." Chachamaru said. "At least that's what my database says."

"Database, you have...data on this?" Issei said whilst panting.

"I look into all manners of things." Chachamaru said.

"I-I see..." Issei said. "You could make a great research assistant to Azazel-Sensei."

"He has offered before, but pressing matters prevent me from doing so." Chachamaru said.

"Huh..." Issei said.

"..." Chachamaru moved closer to him, her breasts pressing into his back.

" _Oh man, Oh man! Chachamaru-San's Oppai are pressing against my back!" Issei thought._

"I see you like the feeling against your back." Chachamaru said.

"They feel so real, so warm and soft and everything!" Issei gushed.

This brought a small smile to the gynoid's face. "I'm glad my body can be so appealing to you."

"You know, you don't act like a typical, well...robot." Issei said.

"Well, I'm powered by magic and I've already discovered emotions." Chachamaru said. "The fact that I was able to be reincarnated even suggests that I have my own soul."

"Well, I don't think you'd be able to use magic if you didn't." Issei said.

"No, I wouldn't." Chachamaru said. She let him go and moved in front of him, before grabbing his shaft again, cupping the underside and shifting her hand up and down.

"Ghaa!" Issei gasped as a vibration went down his shaft, sending a jolt up his spine. "Wh-What the?"

"Some modifications made to my body by my creators. Though I'm not sure what having my hands be given the ability to vibrate would be good for." Chachamaru said.

"Well, maybe they were thinking Evangeline-San likes a massage every now and again, this feels great..." Issei said with a wincing grin.

"I suppose, I'll have to remember that." Chachamaru said. "Now..." She went to her knees and took his cock between her breasts, holding her vibrating hands against them.

"Uooohh!" Issei groaned out as he felt the vibration through her chest.

"I've upped the vibration so it would pass through easier to your penis." Chachamaru said. "It...feels nice." She said with one eye closed.

"Gugh..." Issei grunted as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You want to do that?" Chachamaru asked. "Go ahead."

Issei started bucking his hips back and forth, making the gynoid's breasts bounce as his hips smacked against them. "Gha...mmn, so good!"

"Mmhn..." Chachamaru stifled a moan.

"Haa...haaa..." Issei panted.

"..." Chachamaru craned her head downward and opened her mouth, the head of Issei's cock slipping in and out. "Mmn..." She closed her eyes, letting out a moan as her tongue twirled around it.

"Gahh, you really know what you're doing..." Issei said as he moved his hands over hers, squeezing her breasts tighter together.

"Like I said, I look into all kinds of things." Chachamaru said.

"Mm!" Issei said.

Chachamaru moved her hands down and lowered her chest and took Issei's cock into her mouth. "Mmph..." Chachamaru closed her eyes and started working her head back and forth on Issel's length.

"Aagh...!" Issei gasped. "So tight, so hot!"

"Hmn...haa..haa..." Chachamaru panted, mostly for effect on Issei's cock as she took it deeper into her mouth.

"Guuhh!" Issei groaned out as he felt his cock slip into her throat.

"I can feel you about to cum..." Chachamaru commented.

"Y-Yeah..." Issei said.

"Mmph...mmm...mm..." Chachamaru moaned as she pistoned her head back and forth strongly.

"Ghh, Chacha...maru...-San...!" Issei grunted. "Gaahh!"

Chachamaru yanked his cock out of her mouth just before he shot his load all over her face. "..." Chachamaru looked up at him with one of her eyes closed.

"Whew...whew..." Issei said.

"...It's really hot..." Chachamaru said.

"S-Sorry, here, I'll get you cleaned up..." Issei said starting to walk away from her when Chachamaru grabbed his hand. "Huh?"

"You're still hard, and are showing no signs of going soft." Chachamaru said.

"E-Eh? You can tell that?" Issei asked.

"With an analysis of your body, yes." Chachamaru said as she stood up. "...Now..." She got up and leaned her upper body backward, spreading her legs apart. "You may use this to relieve yourself." She said spreading her pussy lips apart.

"Wh-Whoa..." Issei said. _"She's acting totally subservient."_

"Go ahead..." Chachamaru said.

Issei moved in between her legs and positioned his cock, setting his hands on her hips. "Hey Chachamaru-San, would you act differently if I asked you."

"How would you like me to act?" Chachamaru asked.

"Well I didn't mean that like I wanted you to act differently right this minute, but I was just curious." Issei said as he pushed himself inside.

"Hn..." Chachamaru nodded. "Well just so you know I can act a different number of ways. Kenshin-San knows this too, but he just prefers my usual attitude because it's the one he's used to."

"I see." Issei said. "So say I wanted you to act like you were really into it, you'd do it?"

"Well it'd be scaled to the situation, but yes." Chachamaru said. "Also, I can feel pleasure if you recall."

"Oh, r-right." Issei said with a wincing smile. He felt himself bottom out inside Chachamaru's pussy. "It's even wet and warm like the genuine article." He noted.

"Yes...haa..." Chachamaru wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and held them there. "Go ahead."

"Right." Issei said lifting her legs up and beginning to thrust. "Wow, your legs are really light." He commented.

"My body is made from lightweight materials." Chachamaru said. "I should weigh slightly above average for a woman my size depending on which body I use."

"OK." Issei said. "Ghh..." He grunted as he felt Chachamaru's pussy squeezing him.

"Haan...mmn..." Chachamaru moaned out softly. "It feels really good...mmh..."

"Yeah, same...nnnh...here..." Issei said.

"Hyaa...mmn, aahn..." Chachamaru brought Issei closer. "Harder...mmhn..."

"Yeah..." Issei said increasing the force of his thrusts.

"Mmhn!" Chachamaru let out a loud, but held back moan. "Ooh...hnngh..." She stared at his lips. _"Ooh...why not?" She thought as she brought her lips to his._

"Mmhn? !" Issei moaned curiously as Chachamaru's tongue invaded his mouth. _"Chachamaru-San's kissing me? ! Whoa!"_

"Mmh...haa...haan...hyaa...yaaahh..." Chachamaru moaned into him as her tongue slid and pushed against his.

"Mmh!" Issei let out a hushed cry of surprise as Chachamaru's pussy started squeezing him like a vice.

Chachamaru broke the kiss and surprisingly let out an airy giggle. "Hehehe...you like it? How hard I'm squeezing you right now?"

"H-Huh...?" Issei's voice came out as a squeak.

"Then you're going to love this." Chachamaru said with a sultry smile.

"Haaa? !" Issei gasped as a strong vibration enveloped his cock.

"Ufufufufu...Now this one was put in by Azazel-San at my request...if we ended up every engaging in sexual activities I wanted to ensure it felt great for you..." Chachamaru said.

"H-Holy- Ow!...Ch-Chachamaru-San!" Issei said thrusting hard and fast into her. "Gaahh!"

"Hyaa!" Chachamaru cried out, wrapping her legs around Issei's waist. "Oooh! Issei-San, it feels amazing! Mmhnn!"

" _Wow, she's really feeling it." Issei thought. "Even her Oppai seem to reply the same...Speaking of which!"_

"Hyaaa!" Chachamaru gasped sharply as Issei brought both his hands to her breasts and squeezed them together, sucking on both nipples.

"Mmgh!" Issei grunted. "Ghoonaa...Cum!" He said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Cum inside, it's OK...you can cum inside me!" Chachamaru said.

"Fine...then...gggaaaahhh! !" Issei groaned loudly as he flooded Chachamaru's artificial womb with cum.

"Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhh! !" Chachamaru cried out in rapture as she held Issei strongly against her.

They two fell onto Chachamaru's bed. Issei panting heavily, while Chachamaru did it for effect. "Whew...so you can cum too huh?"

"When pleasure levels get beyond a certain point, my body goes into orgasm protocol." Chachamaru said. "Mh...I really wish this meant something..."

"What?" Issei said.

Chachamaru glanced away. "Well...it's...not like I can have a child. This was only for sating lust."

"Well, either way, I'd like to do it with you again sometime...if you'll have me." Issei said.

"..." Chachamaru stared at him, her cheeks heating up.

Issei grinned. "When we get back to Kuoh, let's go on a date eh?"

"..." Chachamaru smiled. "I'd like that."

"And if you want a kid, I'm sure Azazel-Sensei will figure something out sometime." Issei said.

"I suppose." Chachamaru said. "Well, let's get dressed."

"Yeah." Issei said.

Issei got dressed and left the room. A short while later Evangeline came in to see Chachamaru cleaning up the room. "Hello Master." She greeted.

"Hello Chachamaru, so tell me." Evangeline said, a coy grin stretching across her face. "Did you have fun?"

"E-Excuse me?" Chachamaru asked.

"This room reeks of sex." Evangeline said.

"O-Oh..." Chachamaru said her face going a bit red.

"Also...I left a doll on my bed to observe the room in case you were away..." Evangeline picked up the doll and examined it. "Hm...Oh...Oh wow...my my Chachamaru, you could be quite the seductress in time?"

Steam shot out of Chachamaru's face as she fell unconscious onto her bed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Evangeline laughed. "I lied, I have no idea what went on here other than just regular sex." She said shaking her head.

Issei glanced back. "Hmn...I feel like someone just got picked on for being perverted...ah well." He shrugged and continued his walk.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Finally. (Sighs.)

Issei: Took you awhile.

Draconis: Writer's block is a bitch.

Kenshin: So you have fun Issei?

Issei: What do you think?

Kenshin: Well I suppose I should ask Yasaka and Chachamaru then. Did you two have fun?

Yasaka: …

Chachamaru: ….

Kenshin: So No then?

Issei: Screw you Kenshin, you know they're not here right now!"

Kenshin: Haha!

Draconis: Anyway, See you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	3. Make Kittens with Us, Nya!

Draconis: Alright Issei, you ready?

Issei: Yeah.

Draconis: Alright, I think this is going to be a single lemon chapter, because Issei's technically going to be with two women, so that evens things up...that and I have no idea who to put in the other lemon at this point.

Kuroka: Alright nya.

Dragon of the Elements: Side Stories

Chapter 3

Make Kittens with us, Nya!

Draconis: (Rolls his eyes at Kuroka)

Kuroka: Ufufufufu.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

Issei and Kenshin walked down the hall of San Nati castle. "So Bikou ended up getting Vali and his team arrested."

"Pretty much." Kenshin said. "Trust me, I was pissed when I found out."

"I'd imagine." Issei chuckled.

Kenshin sighed. "The worries of being a leader I suppose."

"You're doin' pretty well at it." Issei said.

"Thanks, but I don't know how much that means coming from someone like you." Kenshin said. "No offense."

"None taken, I get it." Issei shrugged.

"Kenshin." The two turned to find Granberia. "Alice wants to see you."

"Haa." Kenshin sighed and followed after her.

"Something wrong?" Issei asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I accepted this, but I would like to spend some time with people." Kenshin said.

"Like Chief?" Issei asked.

"Yes, but not only her." Kenshin said. "I've been meaning to spend some time with everyone since I got back."

"I see." Issei said.

The three followed Granberia into the audience chamber where Alice was waiting with someone else. "Huh?" Kenshin said recognizing them. "Sheena?"

"Sheena-San?" Issei said.

"Oh!" Sheena said turning toward them, before running to embrace the two. "How have you two been? It's been too long!" She said.

"Hahahaha..." Kenshin chuckled. "Indeed."

"How are you doing Sheena-San?" Issei asked.

"I'm OK." Sheena said pulling away.

"Yo Alice, what did you need to see me for?" Kenshin asked.

"I wanted to let you know that she was here, thought you might like to see her, seeing as you two know each other." Alice said.

"...?" Sheena looked between the two. "OK, I'm missing something here...Kenshin why are you addressing the Demon Queen so casually?"

"Because I'm the Vice Commander." Kenshin said.

"The Vi- The Vice Commander? !" Sheena blanched. "Are you kidding me? ! I don't see you for a few months and you're the Vice Commander of the Revolution? !"

"Eh, more like a couple and yeah." Kenshin said.

"Sheena, I told you the Vice Commander was someone you knew." Alice drawled.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was my summoner!" Sheena said.

"Anyway Kenshin, that's all. I'll call if I need anything again." Alice said.

"You." He pointed at one of the castle servants. "Tell the cooks to prepare food for her."

"Y-Yes sir!" He said taking off.

Kenshin, Issei and Sheena meanwhile left the castle and walked around San Nati. "So that was you who freed Ari-San?" Sheena asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "Well Akatama, Bureijin and Erubetie did the deed, I just came up with the plan."

"Wow..." Sheena said.

"Nya!" Issei felt a weight on his back and turned to find Kuroka with her arms around his neck.

"Oh, hello Kuroka." Kenshin said.

"..." Sheena furrowed her brow at her.

"Good Evening Sekiryu-" Kuroka was cut off.

"What did I say before?" Issei asked.

"Oh, Good evening Issei." Kuroka greeted.

"..." Kenshin arched his brow at this, but paid it no mind as the two chatted. "Hey Sheena."

"Yes?" Sheena said.

"I've been wondering. Since you seem to want to get closer to Issei, would you want to be his familiar instead?" Kenshin asked.

"...Wouldn't you need me?" Sheena asked.

"I'll be fine Sheena don't worry about me." Kenshin said. "This is about what you want."

"..." Sheena stared at him.

"Well?" Kenshin asked.

"You're sure you'll be OK?" Sheena said.

"Yeah Sheena, I'll be fine. It can't be that hard to find another familiar should I want another one." Kenshin said.

"OK." Sheena said. "Then yes, I'd like that, but remember, if you need anything from me, you need only ask."

"Alright." Kenshin nodded. "Hey Issei."

"Huh?" Issei said getting torn away from his conversation with Kuroka who looked noticeably annoyed at being interrupted.

"Want a familiar?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm, yeah, but the moon phase to go to the familiar world doesn't come for awhile." Issei said.

"Yeah, but someone can transfer their familiar to someone else." Kenshin said. "And I just asked Sheena if she would mind being transferred to you."

"E-Eh? Sheena-San, you wanna be my familiar?" Issei asked.

"Well, seeing as we have a mutual interest in one another, we should make it easier to keep contact." Sheena said.

"Alright then. I'll be going, have to figure out how to transfer a contract." Kenshin said

Kenshin walked away leaving Issei alone with Sheena and Kuroka. The latter grabbed Issei's left arm, tucking it between her breasts, the former grabbed his right arm doing the same. "..." The two shared a sidelong glare at each other as they walked.

"..." Issei looked nervously between the two.

"Hey, let's go something to drink-nya." Kuroka said pulling him toward a bar.

"Actually I'm quite hungry from the journey over here. Let's go here." Sheena said pulling Issei toward a restaurant.

"Uhm, OK Sheena-San, let's go with your idea. I don't feel right drinking without Kenshin. He said he'd keep an eye on me next time I did it." Issei said.

"..." Kuroka furrowed her brow. "I wasn't going to go drinking. It was just the first spot I noticed."

"Heheh." Sheena snickered.

"Mrrrnnn..." Kuroka glared at the White Tiger Queen.

The three walked toward the restaurant and sat down, ordering and getting food relatively quickly. "Huh, they seemed rather quick to get our food out." Issei said cutting part of the small steak he ordered and eating it.

"The people here know me." Sheena said cutting into the large fish she ordered.

"..." Kuroka scooped up some of the ice cream she had ordered and ate it. "Mm? Issei, here try this-nya." She said holding a spoonful out to him.

"Hm?" Issei turned toward her. "OK." He said opening his mouth. Kuroka fed it to him. "Mmn? Wow, that is good."

"Ufufu, glad you like my tastes-nya." Kuroka said.

"..." Sheena furrowed her brow and cut off part of her fish and held it out to Issei. "Here, try this as well. It's seasoned perfectly."

"Mmhn?" Issei took a bite of the fish and nodded. "It really is." He cut off two pieces of his steak. "Here, try this."

"Mm?" Sheena and Kuroka both said as they popped the pieces of meat into their mouths. "Wow that is good." They both said, only to glare at each other.

"..." Issei sweatdropped.

The three left the restaurant after finishing their meals/snacks off. "So Sheena-San, Kenshin tells me his family was pretty nomadic, is your family the same way?"

"Mm, yes and no." Sheena said. "The bulk of us keep moving, but some of us find places they like and stay there."

"What's the matter, can't get comfortable anywhere-nya?" Kuroka asked.

Sheena narrowed her eyes at her tone. "I don't think you should be the one talking, we move by choice."

"And you think I don't?" Kuroka said with a small glare.

"Considering you're a wanted criminal, no." Sheena answered.

"Uhm, you two..." Issei said trying to defuse the situation.

"Coming from the woman who used to serve a former criminal?" Kuroka said with a scoff. "Kenshin doesn't pretend he wasn't, so you shouldn't either."

"I don't pretend he wasn't, he also rarely called me in on his work." Sheena said.

"..." Issei furrowed his brow in frustration.

"And that's your reasoning?" Kuroka asked.

"And what's your reasoning for doing what you did?" Sheena said.

"Stop right there." Issei cut in.

"?" Sheena and Kuroka glanced at him.

"Follow me, both of you." Issei said walking toward the nearby forest.

Sheena and Kuroka followed him silently. Once they got deep enough into the forest. Issei turned to the both of them. "Ok, from the second Kenshin left, you two have been glaring each other and messing with each other. What the hell gives?"

"Erg...I really wanted to say this in private." Sheena said.

"She's in heat." Kuroka said simply.

"Bitch!" Sheena said tackling the nekoshou to the ground.

Issei watched as the the quite literal catfight ensued. The pulling of hair, the disheveling of clothes, but Issei was oddly controlled given the situation. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I wonder if this is how Kenshin feels when two people who are interested in him fight over him." Issei said. "The old me would have killed for this...well not literally." He walked up to them and smacked his hand on their bodies, oddly enough hitting their breasts, but not hard enough to cause pain. _"Dress Break."_ He said, an unenthusiastic tone in his voice.

"Aah? !" Sheena gasped as her kimono was shredded.

"Nya!" Kuroka said as the same happened to her. "Mou, Issei~, if you wanted that, you should have said so." She said with a sultry tone.

"Are you aroused by this? ! It was so sudden!" Sheena said.

"Sorry, I had to stop you somehow." Issei said. "Now!" He said raising his voice. "Sheena-San, Kuroka-Chan's actually got a legitimate reason for being a criminal, she did what she did to protect her sister, at the same time. Kuroka-Chan, Kenshin is like close family to Sheena, of course she's going to help him."

Sheena glanced over at Kuroka. "Uh...I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright-nya. It's not like you knew, and I was sort of out of line with what I said." Kuroka said waving her off before staring at her. "I've been meaning to ask since we met, but how in the world do you get that black stripe pattern in your hair?"

"Hm?" Sheena placed her hand on her long white hair, with a black stripe pattern running along the entire length. "Oh, I can control my hair's color and length. It's nothing special...well it was when I first tried it out, but you get the point."

"I think it looks exotic." Kuroka complimented.

"..." Issei stared at the two. _"What the hell? They were fighting and now they're making nice."_

"Hm..." Sheena said.

"You know, you being in heat can't be good considering what we've heard about your predicament back home-nya..." Kuroka said before gaining a lewd smile. "I don't mind sharing this one time."

"E-Eh?" Issei said.

Sheena stared at her for a moment before closing in. "Sure, but first, let's see how we like each other first." She said before surprising the nekoshou with a kiss on the lips.

Needless to say, Kuroka didn't stay surprised for very long as she pushed back against Sheena's tongue, while her hands reached up and started rubbing her breasts.

"Mmahh..." Sheena sighed out into her and reached down, her hands gliding past the flirty nekoshou's ass and caressed her hips.

"Mmh...ufufu..." Kuroka moaned and giggled.

Issei watched this progress with a nosebleed, his mouth slightly agape. "Hey Issei. It didn't take me long to figure out how to transfer a contract, we can do it now if you like." Kenshin said walking up next to him.

"..." Issei didn't respond.

"Issei?" Kenshin said waving his hand in front of his eyes, seeing him still not responding. "Huh?" He looked over and saw Sheena and Kuroka making out. "..." Kenshin stared for a moment before clearing his throat. "Ahem, that didn't take too long...well I'll come back later, uh here by the way, I can tell there was a Dress Break performed." He took a set of folded clothes that resembled Sheena's kimono and handed them to Issei who took them wordlessly. "Have fun." He said leaving the area.

Issei set the clothes to the side and kept watching, Sheena and Kuroka both took notice of this and the former extended her hand and gestured her finger toward herself to call him over. She smiled as she did, licking her lips. Issei came over and Sheena locked lips with him while Kuroka licked the nape of his neck. "Haa..." Issei sighed out, reaching up with his left hand and caressing Sheena's right breast.

"Moou..." Kuroka took his right hand and made it cup her left breast.

"Haa..." Sheena pulled back. "Oh god I need this...between the inter clan dispute and this heat cycle, I've been trying not to pull my hair out."

"That wouldn't be good, I hope things get better for you." Issei said.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be leaving tomorrow, so that's why I've been insistent on this tonight." Sheena said.

"Well, just let me have my fun and you can have your relief-nya." Kuroka said.

"Fine." Sheena said shrugging her shoulders. She shrugged Issei's jacket off his shoulder after he lowered his arms for a bit and lifted his shirt over his head. Kuroka meanwhile unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, ripping them downward with her tails. The two females shared a look and smiled demurely, wrapping their tails around Issei's cock, pumping them up and down his shaft. Sheena craned her head down and started licking and nibbling on Issei's neck, while Kuroka made out with Issei.

"Haa..." Issei sighed into the nekoshou, reaching up and pinching one of her nipples, giving it a twist.

"Mmu!" Kuroka moaned into him, reaching down and gently caressing the tip with her hand. "Maybe tonight's the night Issei-nya...the night you give me a strong child."

"Uhhmmm..." Issei said.

"Hm?" Sheena said. "You want a child too?"

"Eh? !" Issei said.

"Well, the Nekoshou race is endangered...so I'd like to have a strong child to keep it going." Kuroka said.

"Aaah..." Sheena said with a nod. Her own hand reaching over and beginning to fondle Issei's sack.

"Mn..." Issei held back a moan.

"Why do you?" Kuroka said.

"I'll explain later." Sheena said.

"Suit yourself-nya." Kuroka shrugged and pushed Issei down a bit to smother the right side of his face with her chest.

"..." Sheena narrowed her eyes with a smile and pushed her breasts against Kuroka's. "Haa..." She sighed, feeling her nipples nudge against Kuroka's.

" _Whoa! I'm being smothered by Oppai!" Issei thought with glee._

Kuroka and Sheena joined the hands they had behind Issei and pushed further together. "You're quite a lewd kitten." Sheena commented.

"You don't seem that old, yet you call me kitten-nya?" Kuroka asked.

"I was around during the last war, I've been around awhile. Youkai, like Devils can retain their youth if they so wish, but it has a limit for most." Sheena said.

"Haha, I see." Kuroka said, before pulling away, letting Issei out of their breast trap.

"Haa...haa..haa...that was great!" Issei said with a wide grin.

"Ufufufu, I figured you'd like it Oppai Dragon-nya." Kuroka said.

"Now, I think we've teased him with our tails long enough." Sheena said taking hers away and moving down in front of him. Kuroka nodded and did the same.

"Hnn..." Issei grunted as he felt their hands this time, stroking up and down his shaft, Sheena's on bottom, Kuroka's on top, while both of their tongues prodded the ridge of the head on both sides. Kuroka's moved up further, prodding against the slit while Sheena's moved toward the glans. "Haa...aahh..." Issei panted and gasped, feeling the two work on him.

"Mmn..." Kuroka moaned lapping up Issei's precum, latching her lips onto the tip, sucking on it while Sheena went lower, dragging her tongue up Issei's shaft slowly, making him shiver.

"Haa...fuu..." Issei closed his eyes, placing his hands on both their heads, unintentionally rubbing their ears.

"Mmhh..." Kuroka closed her eyes, moaning into him.

"Mmhnn..." Sheena let out a moan of her own, reaching up and squeezing his sack softly.

"Mmaah..." Kuroka let Issei's head out of her mouth with a wet pop. "Here, trade me-nya."

"No, I have a better idea.." Sheena said moving her chest up to take Issei's cock between her fleshy mounds.

"Oooh, I like the way you think." Kuroka said moving her chest against Sheena's. "Mmh, You're both rather warm." She commented.

"Yes.." Sheena said moving her left bicep to squeeze her chest together with her right hand while her left hand reached over and pulled Kuroka closer. "Mm..." She started shifting her body against Kuroka's, rubbing Issei's cock with her breasts.

"Mmnya..." Kuroka sighed sweetly and moved to match the White Tiger Queen's movements.

"Nnaahh..." Issei sighed out in bliss. _"Man, when Kiryuu and Asia did it, they made me feel something, but what I'm feeling now is far greater than that...sorry Asia, Kiryuu..." He thought in a daze._

"Mmn..." Kuroka wrapped her right arm around Sheena, pulling her closer.

"You know, if you want you can thrust between us Issei." Sheena said. "It's not like we can't manage it."

Not needing to be told twice, Issei started to thrust between their boobs, working into a rhythm. "Haaa...fuck...so good...!" He said.

"Mmnyann..." Kuroka mewled out in pleasure.

"Mmhn...you're getting really hot Issei..." Sheena said

"Haa, yeah..." Issei said.

"Hmhm..." Sheena moved her head downward and started licking the head every time it poked out from between their breasts.

"Nyaaa..." Kuroka whined. "Share with me!" She said moving her head down and joining Sheena. "Mmn..."

"I never said you couldn't." Sheena said.

"Huh?" Issei said hearing a splashing, rubbing sound. He looked down and saw Sheena's tail shifting between her legs. _"Huh, well from what Kenshin tells me, youkai in heat get unbearably horny at times so I can see why she's masturbating."_

"Mmhn..." Sheena moaned out as she pressed her tail against her pussy harder. "Oooh..."

"Are you masturbating-nya?" Kuroka asked.

"Can't...mmhnn! Help it!" She protested.

"I wasn't teasing you about it, but may I suggest an alternative?" Kuroka asked as one of her tails went between her own legs and extended forward rubbing the tip up and down Sheena's dripping pussy.

"Mmhn...are you suggesting that I..." Sheena said.

"Why not? It would help prepare you for when you take Issei inside you-nya..." Kuroka said, gigging at the end. "Though my skinny little tail doesn't have near the grith of Issei's manly cock..."

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll think of something..." Sheena purred as she guided the tip toward her entrance.

" _Huh, I wonder if I'm the only one I know that's ever had the feeling that the two women a man is in a threesome with could do it without him around at all..." Issei mused._

"Aaahh!" Sheena gasped as Kuroka's tail entered her. "Mmhn..." She wiggled her hips around, letting it work in deeper.

"Aaahnn..." Kuroka sighed out, a side effect from this being that her tail was now firmly tucked against her own pussy and was being jerked around, albeit not painfully so.

"Ghh..." Issei grunted, neither of them having stopped licking while they were preparing this. _"Haaa...fuck it's getting unbearable...I'm gonna cum soon...!" He thought._

"Aaah, aahn...mmhnn...mhnn..." Sheena moaned out, unable to focus on licking Issei anymore due to Kuroka's now thrusting tail, the nekoshou shifting her hips to give herself enough leverage.

"Nyaaa...you both feel like you're about to cum..." Kuroka said sucking on the head.

"I am, ooh...fuu...I'm gonna cum soon...!" Sheena mewled and moaned out in bliss.

"Aaah, uuhhnn...mmnh..." Issei's head tilted upward, his hand on Kuroka's head, rubbing her ears.

"Cuhm-nyaahh..." Kuroka said, her voice muffled as she sucked intently on his tip, lapping her tongue over the slit again and again.

"Hnn! Uhhhnn...I-I'm cumming! Aaahhh!" Sheena's body seized up as her release took hold.

"Gaahh!" Issei gasped as the first shot of his orgasm fired into Kuroka's mouth. She let another one in before pulling her mouth off, letting the rest shoot upward, landing on their chests and faces.

"Haa...haaa...haaa..." Sheena looked down and saw semen on her chest. "Aaah..." She traced her finger on her chest, scooping some of it up. "You know, because of the recently ended fissure between the male and female youkai, male essence was seen as somewhat of a delicacy. Same with breastmilk."

"Really? Issei said.

"Yes." Sheena nodded "Though the fissure didn't effect everyone. I think it was worst for the carnivores and the aquatic types."

"Huh, weird." Issei said.

"Mm..." Kuroka leaned forward, pressing her lips against the White Tiger Queen's, giving her breast a squeeze to make Sheena open her mouth. When she did, Kuroka tilted Sheena's head back, dumping the contents of her mouth into Sheena's.

"Wh-Whoa...!" Issei said with wide eyes. _"Unholy shit, It's not exactly a cum swap, but dude...to see it done in front of me.." He thought._

"Haa..." Kuroka sighed.

"You didn't have to do that." Sheena said.

"Eh, it's not a big deal-nya." Kuroka said, before she moved over and pounced on Issei.

"Whoa!" Issei's back hit the ground as Kuroka mounted him, pinning his cock down and shifting her hips along it.

"Hey, I'm the one who actually needs this." Sheena complained.

"He has more than one way to please, and I did say I wanted my fun, I just didn't say when." Kuroka said.

Sheena moved past Kuroka on all fours and looked down at Issei with a needy look in her eyes, her cheeks flushed with a deep red. "D...Do you care?" She asked.

"Nah, it's cool. You look really uncomfortable." Issei said.

"I am...thanks.." Sheena said with a smile, moving down to kiss his lips, her tongue prodding it's way past and wrestling around with his tongue.

"Mmh..." Issei moaned into her, enjoying the kiss while Kuroka's moist cunt rubbed up and down on the back of his shaft.

"Mmhn..." Sheena moaned, feeling Issei's right hand rubbing her left breast.

"Alright...time to try and make a kitten-nya..." Kuroka said lifting up and guiding Issei's cock toward her entrance, spreading her lips apart with her fingers. She rolled her hips around, nudging the tip against her before it slid inside her. "Aaahn..." She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh, moving her hips slightly, teasing both Issei and herself with minimal insertion.

"Ok..." Sheena said pulling away from Issei. She moved one of her legs to the left of his head, straddling his head. She spread her lips apart and smiled. "OK, go ahead."

Issei nodded and moved head head up, slowly licking upward from the bottom of her pussy. He felt a quiver run through her legs as her left hand moved onto his head.

"Aaahn..." Kuroka said slowly working it inside her, savoring the feeling of his cock spreading her completely apart. "Uhhnnn..."

"Haaaa..." Issei sighed out, feeling Kuroka's pussy constrict around more and more of him.

"Aaahh..." Sheena's hand clenched, grabbing some of Issei's hair as his tongue focused on her clit. He brought his lips to it and sucked hard on the engorged digit before letting it pop out. "Haaa!" She gasped.

Kuroka felt Issei bottom out inside of her and started rolling her hips around, moving his cock around everywhere inside her. "Aaahn...mmgh...uhn..." Kuroka sighed and moaned, her hands resting on his chest, keeping her held up. "Mmhn...Issei-nyaaa...your cock feels amazing." She mewled softly.

"Yeah, well I could say the same about you and your pussy Kuroka-Chan..." Issei sighed out as he felt her movements.

"Oh god...his tongue is pretty good too..." Sheena sighed out in bliss. "Do you get pointers from people or something."

"Yeah, mostly from you know who." Issei said with an embarrassed grin.

"Hahaha, well that's nice of him." Sheena said. "But...please don't hold yourself back..." She smiled and used her tail to lift his hand up and place it on her left breast, repeating the action so that both his hands would be on her chest. "Nothing you can do can freak me out." She said licking her lips.

" _I wonder about that, but I'll save it for later." Issei thought._

"I wonder about that." Kuroka said reaching over and grabbing Sheena's breasts, laying her hands over Issei's. "According to the angel girl, Issei can really surprise you-nya."

"Mmgh...uhhnn..." Issei grunted as Kuroka shifted her hips up and down. Her pussy clinging strongly to his cock.

"Aahn...hhnn...mmhhn..." Sheena moaned as both her pussy and breasts were stimulated.

"Mmhn..." Issei closed his eyes, sucking on Sheena's clit again, strongly.

"Mmhnn!" Sheena held his head against her pussy, her head craning back, looking at the sky before her eyes squeezed shut. "Aahhn..."

"Uhnn...mmhg..nyaaaa...aah...haa...aah!" Kuroka moaned out, her riding getting faster and harder.

"..." Sheena leaned back, still riding Issei's face and cupped Kuroka's cheek smiling. "You're looking a little uncomfortable there Kuroka." She said.

"Hnn...unngh...aah...aaah...haaa!" Kuroka gasped and moaned, her movements getting more frantic and desperate by the second. "You haven't had this before, but it feels...so good...!" Kuroka said.

"I know it is." Sheena said. "After all, having sex with someone you have an emotional connection to? It intensifies the feeling."

"Wha? I don't...well...not yet...bu-!" Kuroka's eyes widened slightly as Sheena kissed her.

"Kuroka, I was chatting with your sister while I was waiting for Kenshin, she had just left when he arrived, she tells me you spend an extensive amount of time with him." Sheena said.

"That's because I keep trying to seduce him." Kuroka countered.

"Well, maybe you don't know what it is yet, it doesn't matter right now." Sheena said. "Mmhn! Ooh! Issei right there...!" Sheena moaned out.

Issei, while the two were talking, had worked his tongue inside Sheena and was currently licking around for a sweet spot, when she cried out. _"There it is..." He thought._

"Uuhn! Aaah...mmnn!" Kuroka moaned, throwing her hips down fast and hard, her body quivering, desperate for release.

Sheena cupped Kuroka's cheeks and kissed her, slipping her tongue past the nekoshou's lips. Her own body shaking as her orgasm began to take hold. "Ooohh!" Sheena moaned into her.

"Mmmmhnnnn! !" Kuroka's hands squeezed down on Sheena's breasts as she came hard on Issei's cock.

"Fuuaaahhh! !" Issei gasped, feeling Kuroka's pussy gripping him like a vice. "Fuuu...cckkk!" He groaned out as he came as well, unable to hold on, filling Kuroka's womb to the brim.

Sheena fell onto Issei, then Kuroka fell onto Sheena, all of them panting heavily. Kuroka was the first to calm down, but that was only because she had fallen asleep. "Huh?" Sheena said. "Oh..." She pushed Kuroka up and off of her, laying her gently on her back.

"Gaah..." Issei sighed out as he felt himself being removed from Kuroka because of this. "Man, even when she's asleep she's still like that, tight as all hell..."

"Well it's the same for a lot of women. You have sex, you leave yourself inside her, they're going to be wet for awhile and squeezing you." Sheena said.

"Hey, Sheena. You have been around awhile right?" Issei asked.

"Yes?" Sheena said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be able to ignore or cancel out your heat cycle or mating season?" Issei asked.

"Oh I am not in mating season right now, trust me, you'd know, Kenshin would know too and go out of his way to make sure we were left alone." Sheena said with a giggle. "But to ignore it I would need to lose the stress which simply isn't happening right now and I can't just pass it on at the moment which is what canceling it out would imply." Sheena said.

"I see." Issei said.

"If I could I would, but..."

Issei shook his head. "Can you answer one more question?"

"Hm?" Sheena asked.

"Why do you want a child?" Issei asked. "Kuroka here wants to keep her race alive, but you don't seem to have that problem."

"Well, it's...a lot more personal for me." Sheena said looking away with a smile.

"What?" Issei asked.

"Well...shortly after I was born both my parents died in the last war. I was rather young when I began participating." Sheena said.

"Whoa." Issei said.

"Well, you're participating in one right now." Sheena shrugged. "Anyway...over the years...I just wanted to start a family, but couldn't find anyone I felt strongly enough about to do it with."

"So...you feel that way about me?" Issei asked.

"No." Sheena said. "Not yet anyway. At this moment, this is strictly to relieve myself."

"Ah." Issei said. "Well...at least you're willing to wait." He chuckled warily.

"Why, are others not so inclined to do so?" Sheena asked.

"Well, there's Kuroka-Chan and me, but Xenovia is always trying to get Kenshin to at least practice with her." Issei sweatdropped.

"Why?" Sheena asked.

"Kenshin says that she says it's her 'womanly duty.'" Issei said.

"..." Sheena shook her head with an amused expression on her face. "She's a devil now. She can wait until she's a little older."

"Or at least until all this shit with the war, and the Khaos Brigade blows over." Issei said.

"Exactly, now..." Sheena said crawling away from him. "I...can't wait any longer." She laid face down, cheek resting on her crossed arms. She giggled glancing back seeing a miffed expression on Issei's face. "I wanna do it like this, sometimes you do have to do what the woman wants you know."

"Yeah I know..." Issei said. He moved over her and slid his length in between her hips, feeling wetness he moved it subtly between them. "Aaah..." He sighed out.

"Mmmh...oooh...Isseeeiii...don't tease me right now..." Sheena whined softly.

"Right..." Issei said spreading her asscheeks apart slightly and rubbing around for her entrance. He nudged Sheena's clit a few times doing so. However Issei was doing this on purpose. _"Alright...Now!"_ He thought.

" _ **Transfer!" The phrase from the Boosted Gear resounded in Issei's mind.**_

"Ooh? !" Sheena let out a sharp gasp as Issei's head popped inside her vagina, working slowly inside. "Hnn..aaahh...mmmnn..." Sheena moaned into her arms, not wanting to risk moaning out loud.

"Nn..." Issei's left eye was closed as he felt Sheena's pussy squeezing him tightly. _"OK, maybe upping her sensitivity wasn't such a hot idea." He thought._

"Haa...haa...haa..." Sheena glanced back at him, wiggling her hips around.

"Gaah..." Issei started working into a slow rhythm. "Haa..."

"Mmhn..." Sheena bit back a short moan as she felt Issei slowly thrusting into her.

"Do you...want me to go faster?" Issei asked.

"..." Not trusting her mouth to say it, she simply nodded.

Issei nodded back and up the tempo of his thrusts. "Fuu...ohhh..Sheena you feel amazing..." Issei said.

"Uhhgh...aahhn...mmhn...mhn...aah...aahh...aaahhh..." Sheena gasped and moaned, unable to properly respond.

"Fuu...aahh..." Issei grunted and gasped, holding tightly to Sheena's thighs as he started pounding into her. The sound of wet skin slapping together fill the area.

"Aah! Mmnh! Oooh! Issei, harder! Harder!" Sheena mewled rapturously, raising her hips upward while her upper body remained against the ground.

"Grrh! Fuck...Sheena!" Issei gasped out.

Sheena started meeting his thrusts halfway. "Mmmuuu! Issei! Isseeeiiii!"

"Sheeeennnnaaa! !" Issei moaned out in a daze.

"Uah? !" Sheena's eyes widened slightly as Issei pulled her up by her arms, before wrapping his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes feeling her back against his chest. "Well, if you're going to yank me up, you might as well enjoy yourself." She said taking his hands and placing them on her breasts.

"Ghh!" Issei felt Sheena tightening up on him as he started to grope her breasts, pushing the nipples in with his fingers, or tugging on them, twisting them around with his index fingers and thumbs.

Sheena moved her hands behind his neck and laid the back of her head on his shoulder. "Yes, ooh yes...fuck me...fuck me...! Make me yours...!" She gasped out.

Issei started licking and kissing her neck, until Sheena moved her hand and made her lips connect with hers. In between kisses Sheena moaned out. "I'm...gonna cum...uuaahh...aaahh!"

"Uwaahh...fuu...gaah...!" Issei gasped as his seed surged.

Sheena smiled, feeling him twitch inside of her. "You too huh? Alright then, do it, fill me...fill me like you filled her..." She said.

"Yes...!" Issei said as their lips crushed together in a frenzied makeout session as Sheena's climax took hold, of course making Issei's take hold as well.

"Mmmmhhhhnnnnn! !" Sheena moaned deeply into him.

The orgasms lasted but a few seconds before Sheena fell forward, Issei soon following her. "God...that was...incredible..." Sheena said with her eyes rolled slightly upward, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well...you can thank my Boosted Gear for that." Issei said. (1 )

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked.

"I can increase anything with it by transferring boosts." Issei said. "I used two boosts to increase your sensitivity."

"Hmmm...?" Sheena said with a demure smile.

Issei sweatdropped. "I was a virgin until recently, I figure you're an old hand...no offense...at sex so I have to do something to tip the scales."

"None taken and I suppose you do have a point, but..." She rolled over on her back and kissed him on the lips. "You do realize that some women could get addicted to the increased pleasure right?"

"Y-Yeah, my limit is usually three." Issei said.

"Ah." Sheena nodded. "Well anyway, thank you for sating my lust. I'm fine now."

"You're welcome." Sheena said.

"Nya nya nya nya..." The two turned to where Kuroka was still asleep.

"She even says that in her sleep? That's one hell of a verbal tick." Sheena said.

"Yeah." Issei chuckled. "Oh!" Issei ran over and grabbed the folded set of clothes.

"Where did you get these?" Sheena asked seeing her kimono in his hands which he handed her.

"Uh...Kenshin might have stopped by saying he could do the transfer...while you and Kuroka-Chan were making out." Issei sweatdropped.

"Oh." Was all Sheena replied with.

"'Oh?'" Issei replied quizzically.

"Issei, Kenshin did used to have to sate my lust too you know." Sheena said. "One time with another woman in the mix. He won't be doing it anymore because I'll have you to go to, but I'm not embarrassed that he saw me in all my natural glory." Sheena shrugged.

"Who was the other woman?" Issei asked.

"An old friend of mine, Ryomen." Sheena said. "I don't know what happened to her. I hope to find out soon."

"I see." Issei said. "Uhm...just out of curiosity, who was better?"

"You." Sheena answered.

"E-EH? !" Issei said, not expecting the answer.

"It's mostly because of the Boosted Gear thing you did, Kenshin has more know how on his side and he is a pretty attentive mate." Sheena said.

"I see." Issei nodded. "Th-Thanks."

"Of course." Sheena smiled and got dressed.

(break)

 _Later that Evening._

"So did you make it out alright?" Kenshin asked Issei as he and Sheena approached him.

"Yeah? Why?" Issei asked.

"Sheena can be very demanding." Kenshin said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sheena huffed.

"You know what that means." Kenshin drawled.

"You two." Issei glowered. "Can we get a move on?"

"Yeah/Yes." Kenshin and Sheena said.

"So what do we do?" Issei asked.

"Just stand next to each other." Kenshin said holding his hands out to them.

"..." Sheena and Issei both nod. Magic circles appear under their feet. Sheena's was white. She looked down as characters inside of it were being etched out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking out all the characters that tie you to me." Kenshin said. "From there it's just the task of replacing them with Issei's personal ones."

"I see..." Issei said.

A few minutes passed and Kenshin lowered his hands. "Alright. Uhm to see if it worked...Sheena, warp to the in and grab us all something to drink would ya?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Sheena didn't budge.

"...Really?" Kenshin glowered. "I was asking not ordering."

"Sheena-Chan, could you go to the inn and grab us all something to drink from the bar please?" Issei asked.

"Of course, be right back." Sheena said teleporting away.

"...I know she's just screwing with me, but seriously?" Kenshin shook his head.

"Hahahaha." Issei laughed.

"OK, summon her now." Kenshin said after a few minutes.

Issei stared at him. "Uhm."

"Think of summoning her and focus your magic." Kenshin said.

"Ah." Issei said holding his hand out. The next second Sheena appeared with two drinks in hand which she handed to Kenshin and Issei.

"I wasn't in the mood for anything." Sheena said. She turned to Kenshin. "...Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"For the last time, yes." Kenshin said. "Do something for you for once." He said as he walked away.

"Well...never let it be said that he doesn't care about you." Issei said.

"Yes." Sheena smiled. "Alright...as fun as tonight has been, I must be going."

"I see, be careful." Issei said.

"Don't worry, I will." Sheena giggled as she warped away again.

Issei sighed and followed after Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin."

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Sheena says I'm better than you." Issei grinned.

"I'm so wounded that I'm not as good in bed as someone who can edit how much sensitivity a woman has with his Gauntlet of Brokenness." Kenshin said. "Oh woe is me!"

"...You don't have to be a dick about it." Issei glowered.

"You started it." Kenshin said lighting up a smoke. "You wanna keep going? I got more."

"Nah, I'm good." Issei said jabbing Kenshin in the arm.

"Hey, you assaulted the Vice Commander, Gu-!" Issei covered Kenshin's mouth.

"Will you knock it off asshole!" Issei whispered harshly.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed.

The two continued through the castle, passing some time until it was time to move again.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Finally.

Kenshin: That burnt out huh?

Draconis: Yeah, it might also be because I planned on writing these lemons and Issei's lemons for so long that I had already forgotten some of the stuff I planned to do, and it was frustrating trying to remember it.

Issei: Sounds like a headache. So...anyway I have three down, but four women, same as Kenshin with four lemons. Hm...

Draconis: Yeah. I'll write something else for you later, maybe in the main story.

Anyway, sorry this took so long and there's only one lemon, next 'side story' lemon will be Kenshin's.

See you all later.

Draconis678 out


	4. Under the Desert Moon

Draconis: Alright, everyone not named Kenshin, Sona or Sphinx take five.

Kenshin: Eh?

Sona: Wha?

Draconis: What? I said I was writing a side chapter dealing with Kenshin's recovery and your time together.

Dragon of the Elements Side Stories.

Chapter 4

Under the Desert Moon.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

A couple of days after Kenshin and Sona arrived at the pyramid, Kenshin awoke. "Hnngh..." Kenshin grunted.

"Aah, your fever finally broke." Sphinx said.

"Who are you...?" Kenshin asked.

"I am Sphinx, the guardian youkai of this desert." Sphinx said.

"Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, Vice Commander of the Revolution..." Kenshin said.

"..." Sphinx's eyes softened. "A Kuroshi...hm?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I take it you know someone from my family?"

"You could say that." Sphinx said.

"..." Kenshin glanced around. "There was a girl with me, with violet eyes and bob cut, short black hair."

"Right, Sona-San asked if I could keep an eye on you while she went to take a bath. She has been nursing you since you two got here." Sphinx said. "She figured you were in good enough condition to be allowed to rest alone. She knows how to cleanse the water so I allowed it.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"The oasis she's at isn't too far from here if you wish to go and thank her." Sphinx said. "It was just not practical to get you water with while you had a fever."

"Was it really that serious?" Kenshin asked.

"For you, yes." Sphinx said, before explaining the downside to being a flame dragon youkai and having dangerously low youki levels.

"Holy shit...I never knew that." Kenshin said with a surprised look. "None of us did."

"Well your family has been gone and this has to be your first prolonged stay in Makai." Sphinx said.

"Still I wonder why Tamamo never mentioned it." Kenshin said as he stood up. "I feel fine now."

"As your youki levels restore, so does the overall health of your body." Sphinx said.

"Huh...I see..." Kenshin said. "Well I don't think I should bother her while she's bathing."

"Well as long as you're here, I wish to ask you something." Sphinx said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"What has four legs when it's born, two legs in adulthood and three legs in old age?" Sphinx asked.

"...Man." Kenshin drawled. "Really that's like the easiest riddle in the book."

"What differentiates the King from his Knight?" Sphinx asked.

"In what context?" Kenshin asked. "I assume you don't want a run of the mill answer."

"You assume correctly, Say there are two men of equal strength and power, but one ultimately becomes the King, while his Knight follows him faithfully." Sphinx said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "Then it'd be instinct."

"Instinct, are you sure?" Sphinx asked.

"Yeah, the one who ultimately became King would have just wanted it more." Kenshin said. "He had the intangible instinct for it."

"Ah, good good." Sphinx nodded. "Now, how many seconds are there in a year?"

"..." Kenshin went into thought. _"How many seconds...hmn...wait...she's been spitting riddles at me so..."_

"Well?" Sphinx asked.

"Twelve. A second for every second of the month." Kenshin said.

"Good answer." Sphinx said. "You are now worthy to receive the Dragon's Seal."

"The what?" Kenshin asked.

"The Dragon's Seal. It's a seal that allows you to lessen your lifespan or lengthen it to the one you love." Sphinx said.

"..." Kenshin shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hm?" Sphinx said. "Why?"

"I'll explain later." Kenshin said laying back down.

(break)

 _Tomorrow Afternoon._

Sona walked into the main chamber of the Pyramid where Kenshin and Sphinx were standing. Both looking at the Tsurugi no Kami. "What's going on?" Sona asked.

"Oh, Sona." Kenshin said turning toward her. "Sphinx and I were more or less kibitzing about what to do with the Tsurugi no Kami here."

"I would suggest you use it against it Forbesii." Sphinx said.

"Well I don't know how to use it really, plus it gives Forbesii an opportunity to rip it back from me." Kenshin said.

"Then why don't we hide it?" Sona asked.

"...Well that's an idea..." Sphinx said.

"Hmn..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought.

"If you like I could warp you to the beach off to the west and you can dispose of it there." Sphinx said.

"We'd have to tie it to something heavy and non buoyant." Sona said.

"Hmn, I should be able to take care of that." Kenshin said.

"OK, then let's go now." Sphinx said.

The three of them teleported out of the Pyramid and appeared at a beach. "Hm..." Kenshin looked around.

"..." Kenshin took out several charms and arranged them in a circle. He went through handsigns and interlocked his hands. _"Daichi Guntou! Upheaval!"_

"Hm?" Sphinx felt the earth quaking under her feet.

"..." Sona watched the sands shift until a huge stone sphere was pulled out.

"Haa!" Kenshin panted.

"Easy, you're still recovering." Sphinx said. "Your earth magic external use could use some work."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kenshin said taking out the Tsurugi no Kami. He pinned the blade to the sphere and took out a black charm. _"Shadow Bind!"_

Several black strands of magic connected to the Tsurugi no Kami and tied it to the stone. "OK...now for the hard part." Kenshin said crouching down and sliding his hands under the stone.

"You're going to lift that alone?" Sphinx said.

"I'd rather not have you touching the blade." Kenshin said. "The only reason it doesn't burn me as much is because I've got a built up holy magic resistance." Kenshin grunted as he started lifting the stone off the ground. "Haaa! !" He lobbed it over the water as far as he could and watched it sink.

"You know, you didn't have to make the stone that big." Sona said.

"I want it to sink as deep as possible." Kenshin said. "Worst case it sinks too deep and I ask Undine to turn me into a slime and go in after it after the war's over."

"Why would you do that?" Sphinx asked.

"I promised to return it to the people who have been looking for it." Kenshin said.

"Ah." Sphinx said. "Well as long as it's away from Makai I don't care, but are you sure you can trust the ones you're returning it to?" Sphinx said with her eyes closed.

"We're in an alliance with them." Sona said.

"..." Kenshin didn't reply.

"Kenshin?" Sona said. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Kenshin said. "Come on, let's go."

(break)

 _That Night._

Kenshin was at the oasis, he was doing some light training with his external water control. Needless to say he wasn't having much of a go of it. "Goddamn, what is so damn difficult about this. I figured it out in a past life, why can't I do it this time." He muttered.

"Maybe it's because you're trying too hard."

"Huh?" Kenshin turned to find Sona. "Sona? What do you mean?"

"Remember what I said before about working it into your everyday routine back at Kuoh?" Sona said. (1 )

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked. "Sounds kinda weird though, I just can't see you training that sort of thing during student council work."

"..." Sona covered her mouth, laughing into it. "Kenshin I haven't always been in Kuoh you know. It was easier to do it at home."

"Ooooh..." Kenshin sweatdropped.

"So, what comes second nature to you?" Sona asked.

"Fighting I guess." Kenshin said.

"Uh huh. Try that then." Sona said.

"Hmn..." Kenshin threw out a stencil and they both walked out onto the water.

"Try not to infuse your youki into the attacks. External elemental manipulation is a mana technique." Sona said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"Hmn..." Kenshin went into thought._

" _Try a little bit at a time." Salamander suggested._

Kenshin slid into a stance. "No blades." He said. His clone nodded and mirrored his stance. The clone pursued Kenshin who thrust his hand forward. The water shifted and tripped up the clone.

"Hm?" Sona said as she noticed this. _"He's already starting to get it." She thought._

The clone got back up and punched at Kenshin. A tendril of water launched forward, which Kenshin dodged. He waved his hand forward and created another wave to knock his clone on his backside.

A few minutes passed Kenshin nodded, dispelling the clone. "I see, it's definitely easier with less youki, but I don't know if I can take it all out. I mean, I grew up learning how to infuse youki into my attacks."

"Well do as much as you can." Sona said.

"Yes." Kenshin said turning toward her with a smile. 'Thanks."

"Of course." Sona said.

"So, what brought you out here?" Kenshin asked.

"Well I was helping you recover, I have to keep my eye on your hyperactive self." Sona said.

"You make me sound like Sylph." Kenshin snorted.

"Hyperactivity doesn't always have to involve being rambunctious." Sona said with a smile.

"Aah." Kenshin said. "Well, while we're here, wanna work on your internal water element?"

"Alright." Sona nodded.

"OK, but first I wanna preface this by saying that while a Serene state helps your ability to dodge attacks. If you're just not fast enough, no amount of Serenity will help you against an opponent with a lot of speed, like say a Knight piece or say...Alma Elma or Jordan. The Heavenly Knight and Grand Cardinal of Wind. That's why internal Wind and Water magic works so well together." Kenshin said. "They also work well externally, creating Ice."

"Ice? You mean Onee-Sama is able to use wind magic?" Sona asked.

"Probably, here help me for a second." Kenshin said. "You use water, I'll use wind."

"OK." Sona said extending her hand toward the water and pulling a sphere of it out, she levitated it in front of her. Kenshin moved in front of her as well and brought his hands around the sphere. Wind magic surrounded the sphere of water. "..." Sona watched as it slowly, but surely froze over. "So anyone can use Onee-Sama's magic?"

"Not really." Kenshin said. "She's got it down so well that she can basically do it without a second thought, it takes years of work for that. That and I've heard she can mold it as it it were water magic. Anyway she's just got it down to like an art form so no, nobody can really use HER magic. Can they use Ice magic? Sure, given the amount of training they're willing to put in, but her magic? No. Ain't no one gonna be using her Celsius Cross Trigger."

"OK." Sona nodded. "So...how do I improve my internal water magic usage?"

"Hmn...well think of the feeling you get from using your water magic externally, but keep your mana inside your body." Kenshin said.

"OK..." Sona said. "Aah...that feels funny." She admitted.

"Don't worry, it will at first." Kenshin chuckled. "But that's not all, you need to shut out all distractions, and become at one with the flows of the world around you."

"You keep saying that, but what actually are the flows?" Sona asked.

"You could say it's the natural mana of the world. Senjutsu users tap into the flows of the world as well, but make use of it in different ways." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Sona nodded.

Kenshin watched as she relaxed herself again. He took out a charm and activated it to form a handful of mud spheres. He threw one at Sona's forehead.

"Aah? !" Sona wiped her forehead clean. "What what that for? !" She asked.

"When you are one with the flows you should be able to perceive an attack coming for you and be able to react accordingly, the fact that I pegged you there means you weren't in tune." Kenshin said.

"I had only just started." Sona huffed.

"When you do it, it happens in an instant." Kenshin said. "If you don't want your Kuoh uniform getting dirty. I suggest you get crackin'."

"Does it really have to be with that?" Sona said pointing at the mud pellets.

"Hey, I could smack you over the head or just get more physical, that's what Ragnarok and Shin did to me." Kenshin said.

"...I'm fine with this." Sona said with a sigh.

"Alright then." Kenshin said as he walked a circle around Sona. About a minute passed and he took another pellet and threw it at the Sitri heiress. She tilted her body out of the way at the last second. "Hooh?" Kenshin said.

"Eh?" Sona said opening her eyes.

"Well you did it, how did it feel?" Kenshin asked.

"Kind of...an amplified feeling of that adrift in an ocean feeling." Sona said.

"No, how did it feel when you dodged?" Kenshin asked.

"It's...difficult to describe. It's like I felt something coming, but was calm enough to let it keep doing so until the last second." Sona said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Remember that feeling and do it again."

"OK." Sona nodded and did as asked.

Kenshin pegged her with another mud pellet, hitting her in the chest. She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. "That means your Serene state still has some cloudiness or mist in it." Kenshin said. "I was using Serene Mind there as well, it hides my presence from you."

"So, if I can get it to clear my mind, I should be able to sense your 'attacks' even when you're using Serene Mind?" Sona asked.

"Not always. You also need to be better at using it in general, and like I said before, if your body is too slow, sensing the attack coming is meaningless." Kenshin said.

"I understand." Sona said.

"Want to keep going?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Sona nodded.

"Also don't worry about your clothes, I'll leave you to wash them later." Kenshin said.

"Very well." Sona nodded.

About an hour later Sona was standing still as Kenshin was circling her. He had one pellet left. He infused it with wind magic, his Serene state active and threw it at Sona. He was surprised when a tendril of water ripped forth from the oasis and blocked it. Sona opened her eyes and smiled. "Got it." She said.

"Heh. Good work, but you still need to keep at it." Kenshin said. "However we'll call it a night."

"Very well." Sona said as she walked toward the oasis.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it. Won't be too far though." Kenshin said as he turned and walked away and teleporting back to the Pyramid chamber once he was in range. He started reading his book. An hour passed and he looked around. "She's taking awhile." He muttered.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the oasis, but he ducked behind some of the dunes as he noticed someone standing in the water, clearly wearing nothing. "Sona?" Kenshin whispered.

It was indeed Sona standing in the water. She took a bucket full of water and dumped it on herself. "Haa..." She let out a sigh. "Kenshin's definitely getting better, that's good, but I wonder how long he'll still need my help." She cupped her hands over her breasts. "They're still sore."

"?" Kenshin quirked a brow at this. _"Why would her breasts be sore from nursing me to health?" Kenshin thought. "I've been curious about this, how did she nurse me." He thought._

"..." Sona closed her eyes. "But still...I can't deny...how good it felt..." She murmured with a blush.

"What's she doing?" Kenshin asked himself as Sona pushed herself to the surface of the water, standing on it. She began to sway her arms, before long Kenshin realized she was dancing on the water, but the thing that surprised Kenshin the most was that the water moved with her kicking up and swaying in rhythm with her. It honestly entranced Kenshin as he watched her, the water moving in the same arcing motions as her arms, as if it was an extension of her own body. He started to move toward her, but misstepped and fell, tumbling down the sand dune.

"Aah? !" Sona covered herself and shaped the water around her to attack at a moment's notice.

"Oooww..." Kenshin said. "Ok...maybe I'm not as tip top as I thought and I lifted a boulder like this?

"K-Kenshin?" Sona said. "What are you doing back here?"

"You were taking awhile getting back so I worried..." Kenshin said keeping his eyes closed.

"I-I see." Sona said.

"I also never got to thank you for nursing me to health." Kenshin said. "But...I guess I should have waited."

"..." Sona looked down at her state of undress. Kenshin extended his jacket toward her to cover herself with. "Um, well...it's not like you haven't seen it already." Sona said taking the jacket and holding it in front of herself.

"Ok..." Kenshin said opening his eyes. "Uhm...question."

"Huh?" Sona asked.

"It's arid here except for this oasis, which Sphinx said was too far to give me water from...so, how exactly did I keep hydrated?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Sona's face dyed red as she glanced away. "U-Uhm...w-well...in emergencies...like water shortages our doctors researched a way to keep patients hydrated, but..."

"But?" Kenshin asked.

"It requires a place of high humidity, made easily possible through our magic, so one can perform the technique which was easier to provide, but...we would use our bodies to cleanse the water as it contacted our bodies and direct it to a point where it could be extracted from us..." Sona said, not daring to look him in the eye. "The humidity was provided by Undine-San...so..." She trailed off.

"..."

"Kenshin?" Sona said finally turning toward him. What greeted her eyes was the Kuroshi Clan Patriarch, his own face dyed red.

"S-S-So...i-if I got what you're saying right...y-you...g-gave me water...through wet nursing?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Sona slowly, shyly nodded.

"I am...so sorry you had to do that, it must have been mortifying." Kenshin said.

"Well...I guess I can think of a bunch of people who would be worse options to do it with than you." Sona said glancing down at her feet. "Besides, you needed the help. Just...please keep this between us..."

"You have my word." Kenshin said.

"Thank you." Sona said. An uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"..." Kenshin didn't dare break it.

Sona however, finally did. "...Why were you watching me bathe?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to." Kenshin said. "I saw you and had originally planned on waiting for you to finish back at the pyramid after checking on you, but then you talked about me, you know...I couldn't help listening, then you started dancing."

"Oh..." Sona said with an embarrassed blush. "It's...kind of a hobby of mine, to feel my worries ease away with the flows of the water...do you think that's weird?"

"No. Not at all." Kenshin shook his head. "Actually...seeing it from afar, in the moonlight...it has to be one of the most beautiful things I've seen."

"..." Sona stared at him, eyes slightly wide.

"You had a graceful rhythm and the movements of the water were a nice compliment." Kenshin said before looking away. "Uhm, sorry if that's embarrassing for you to hear."

"...Hmh..." A small smile appeared on Sona's face. "You know...it really is a shame..."

"What is?" Kenshin asked.

"That I didn't get to know you earlier." Sona said.

"...Hey...Sona I've been meaning to ask, but you've kept delaying...but...can you just answer one question for me?" Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"Does the treaty between the Tsuki and Sitri contain a marriage contract?" Kenshin asked.

"...Yes." Sona said.

"...I see." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "I guess...Ragnarok and Draco didn't ever think their clans would join together like they have."

"Indeed." Sona said with her eyes closed.

"Your family doesn't have another heir lined up, do they?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Sona said shaking her head.

"So you want to cancel the arrangement then?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Sona went into thought. "...No."

"No?" Kenshin said. "You want to..."

"I would just like to see if it can be tweaked." Sona said. "You're already marrying Rias, who you love, but there's no reason why we can't continue on as we have been."

"I see..." Kenshin said getting to his feet. "I'll leave you to finish then."

"Wait." Sona said grabbing his hand.

"Huh?" Kenshin said turning back to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Sona asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "You're not embarrassed with me being here anymore?" He said seeing her set the jacket he gave her to the side.

"It's happened often enough that I don't mind it anymore." Sona replied. _"I say that, but...this throbbing in my chest." She thought._

"Wouldn't I then need to undress?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course. I'll wait." Sona said.

"...?" Kenshin stared at her with a quizzical gaze for a moment before shrugging. _"I guess I can humor her. I do owe her for helping me recover." He thought._

He starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Hey, do you think Rias is alright? I've been meaning to ask."

"My peerage knows what they're doing, and you gave her that pill. I have no reason to believe she won't be fine." Sona said.

"Right." Kenshin nodded throwing his shirt to the side.

"..." Sona's eyes trailed up and down his torso.

"...Sona...you're drooling." Kenshin said.

"!" Sona wiped her mouth only to find nothing.

"Hahaha, made ya look." Kenshin snickered.

"..." Sona furrowed her brow at Kenshin.

"You know, if you really are attracted to me, it means you and your sister have similar tastes in men." Kenshin noted.

"I am aware of that, I just don't care." Sona said.

"..." Kenshin glanced at her for a moment before completely stripping down. "Well, here I am, in all my 'natural glory' so to speak."

"Hmh." Sona nodded with a smile and grabbed his hand, guiding him onto the water.

The two began to sway to an non-existent beat. Sona kept her eye on him. "You know, I kinda thought you'd be better at dancing from what Rias told me."

"Most of that was Venerana-Sama's teaching me. I am rhythmically inclined, but it's more of a battle rhythm." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Hmhmhm...I see. Well if you don't mind a hint. Remember how we talked about how using water magic made us feel?" Sona asked.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Well, go with that." Sona suggested.

" _Go ahead, I don't mind." Undine said._

Kenshin relaxed himself. "Haaa..." He sighed out. "Uh, hey can I ask something?"

"Hm?" Sona asked as they started dancing again.

"We are in the middle of a desert. How are we not both freezing?" Kenshin asked.

"Stick your foot in the water." Sona said.

"Hm?" Kenshin did as she asked. "Oh..wow that is warm."

"I'm using my mana to heat the water. It doesn't take that much." Sona said.

Kenshin looked down and saw her magic circle at the floor of the oasis. "I see. You also cleaned the water..again."

"Yes. It was a bit murky when I got here the first time." Sona said.

"A little hard to focus right now." Kenshin noted.

"Hm?" Sona said. "Why's that?"

"Well I was sick until tonight, maybe my body's still trying to play catch up. I shouldn't have tossed that boulder in hindsight." Kenshin suggested.

"Maybe." Sona nodded.

" _Of course I say that, but having you dancing with me in the nude doesn't help." Kenshin thought, sparing the slender Sitri heiress the occasional glance, trying not to stare as they danced more in rhythm._ "Hm?" He looked down and saw the water kicking up, but he wasn't doing much to make it happen.

"Ah, you're starting to mold the water element with your movements." Sona noted.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Well you were having problems with your external water element molding before, this just means you're getting better. Sona said.

"...This coming from the one who asked me for training help." Kenshin drawled.

Sona approached him. "My requested assistance was for the water element as it pertains to inside, we have the same problem, just in differing locations."

"I see." Kenshin said as Sona grabbed his hand and spun herself around, lifting his arm up and moving under it. Kenshin mirrored this action as she stopped.

"Hmhmhm..." Sona laughed quietly. "See? The water's moving along with us." She said.

"Yeah, it just looks like it's strands of water though, or ropes. It's the beads of water that fling off of them that really adds to the beauty of this water dancing, y'know...with the shimmering moonlight hitting the water."

"Of course." Sona said as she went into a spin that stopped when her back hit his chest.

"Among...other things." Kenshin muttered.

"..." Sona heard him, but didn't reply.

"Hm..." Kenshin said after they didn't move for a bit. "Sona?"

"Yes?" Sona asked.

"Are we done?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Sona went silent as she turned to him.

"Sona, is everything alri-Mm?" Kenshin was silenced as Sona leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Kenshin..." Sona said looking him in the eyes after pulling away. "This may be asking a little much, but...can you give me the kiss you give to Rias?"

"..." Kenshin stared at her.

"...well if you don't want to, that's fine." Sona said. "It's not as if we're that close or anything."

"Well, it's more each kiss I give her varies in depth and feeling." Kenshin said. "Besides, I could swear you thought before that a man who changes how he acts with individual people was a wonderful thing, so..."

"So?" Sona asked.

"So why would you want the kiss I give Rias?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"..." A smile stretched across Sona's face. "I see, of course...what was I thinking?" Sona said. "Well regardless I still wa-Mmh..." Sona was silenced as Kenshin placed his lips over hers.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around the Sitri heiress' lithe frame, he pried her lips apart with his tongue and slid it inside. Sona let out a moan, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss herself, pushing her tongue into his mouth. "Mmph..." Kenshin's hands slid down and lifted her up by the hips.

"Mmh!" Sona moaned as she was lifted up. Her legs instinctively spread, letting Kenshin in between. She felt something hard poking her inner thigh. _"Ooh...he's already aroused...hmph I don't need a voluptuous figure to arouse him then." She thought._

Kenshin turned himself around and Sona leaned forward, the momentum causing Kenshin to fall on his back into the sand, both their lower bodies still submerged in the warm water. Finally they parted their lips.

Sona stared into his eyes. "...Wow...that was...splendid." She said.

"You're pretty good yourself." Kenshin said.

"Hmn." Sona smiled. "I notice something poking me below my waist..."

"Aah...yeah..." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Does that serve to imply that this figure of mine arouses you?" Sona said.

"Like I said before, attractiveness isn't all in the looks, you could say this entire dancing session was arousing...for the both of us if what I'm feeling coming from you is any indication." Kenshin said.

"Teaser..." Sona accused blithely.

"Guilty as charged." Kenshin grinned.

"Hmn..." Sona smiled softly and took hold of his head, rubbing his ears while her head dipped below his head and started kissing his neck.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed. "Funny, I didn't think that feel good, but it does." He said referring to the feeling coming from his neck.

"Hmhmhm, well of course. What feels good for the woman will typically feel good for the man." Sona said, licking from his collarbone to his jawline.

"Haaa..." Kenshin shivered a bit. "Sona...where is this coming from?"

"I am a Devil aren't I? I'm just obeying my desire." Sona said.

"Where did that desire come from I wonder?" Kenshin said as his hand came to rest on the Sitri heiress' backside, gently rubbing it.

"Mmhn...why don't you tell me...O' Dragon who inspires Lust." Sona said with a coy smile as she leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips.

"Blaming me for your lust are you?" Kenshin said giving her ass a soft swat.

"Aah!" Sona let out a gasp. "Hmph...You ARE the Lust Dragon, and a devilishly handsome man...I just can't take seeing you exposed before me any longer and not doing anything. It's my time to have a little fun dammit."

"Are you...pouting?" Kenshin said with a dubious look.

"Mmnnn..." Sona glared and reached down, gripping his shaft. She smirked as Kenshin's expression shifted. "Ahahaha..." She laughed airily. "That's not an expression that you should be showing me you know."

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted as Sona stroked his cock harder. "This is a far cry from the shy Sitri girl I was just talking to earlier." He said.

"Well, you can chalk that up to us being alone. Trust me, you're the only that's getting to see this side of me." Sona said as her thumb rubbed the head of Kenshin's cock. "It's so hot...it feels like it might burn my hand."

"...Heh." Kenshin smirked and activated the first level of his cards and sent a heat pulse to his cock.

"Aah." Sona gasped feeling the heat jump up. "That doesn't mean you need to try to do it!" She said.

"Hahaha..." Kenshin chuckled.

"..." Sona watched it leak precum. "...May I?"

"You don't need to ask." Kenshin snorted.

Sona nodded with a smile and kissed him on the lips before sliding on down his body, moving between his legs. "Mmn...such a perverted scent..." She brought her lips to the back of his head and started licking. "Mmh..." She moaned at the taste.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out as she continued to lick all over his head.

"Such a peculiar, erotic taste." Sona said.

"Mhn..." Kenshin moaned as Sona's lips latched onto the tip of Kenshin's cock and sucked strongly on it as her hands stroked up and down his shaft.

"Mmmhnn..." Sona moaned in content as she lapped up the precum that leaked out. She pulled her head back and prodded her tongue against the slit.

"Man, you're surprisingly good at this..." Kenshin said.

"Thanks, I'm just sort of winging it." Sona said.

"Well keep it up." Kenshin said with a slightly dazed grin.

Sona nodded and moved her hand to the back of Kenshin's cock and dragged her tongue from the base. "Haamph..." Sona took the head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.

"Oohh..." Kenshin sighed out.

"Mmph..." Sona moaned against him as she sucked harder. "Mmgh..."

"Gaah...So...na..." Kenshin grunted.

Sona took her mouth off the head, stroking his cock with one hand while her other hand fondled his sack. "Kenshin, you have no idea what you've been doing to me for a while now." Sona said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Since our date, I've been having these weird visions of us doing things like this, though back in Kuoh it was limited to just kissing and well...deep kissing, but when we got here to Makai...no...when you bested me in that chess game...they've been getting more vivid...and limited to my dreams only."

"Ahaaa I see..." Kenshin said with a small laugh. "You've been fantasizing about me." Kenshin teased.

Sona's face went slightly red, but she laughed demurely. "Yes, I admit that much, but...I'm done fantasizing, I'm going to take you for myself while I still have the chance."

"Well you won't hear a complaint out of me." Kenshin said.

"Good." Sona said.

"But you know it doesn't have to be limited to tonight." Kenshin said.

Sona flicked her tongue on the back of Kenshin's tip. "Oh I know that, but why waste the moment tonight hm?"

"True." Kenshin said. "But before you get back to it...oooh...!" Kenshin held back a long moan as Sona moved her head forward and took half his length into her mouth. "Aagh..."

"Mmgh..." Sona's eyes narrowed as she made a soft slurping sound as she started moving her head along it. "I'hm...not 'urting yoou...am I?" Sona asked.

If not for the situation at hand, Kenshin probably would have laughed at how the normally dignified heiress was talking with her mouth full, something he would expect from her older sister...well in private anyway. However Kenshin shook his head. "Nah, you're actually doin' pretty good for just wingin' it."

"Mmn..." Sona nodded a bit before returning her focus to the task at hand. "Mmgh...uhn..." She moves her tongue along the back before licking the tip, focusing on the slit.

"Ghaaa.." Kenshin grunted softly as Sona worked him over sensuously.

"Haa..haa..." Sona panted, her warm breaths hitting Kenshin's cock as she sucked strongly, focusing her tongue on the glans.

"Fuu..." Kenshin held back a sigh, placing a hand on the side of her head.

"Hm...uh, mm...haa..." Sona moaned and sighed against him. She takes his cock deeper into her mouth, making it nudge the back of her throat.

"Haa...fuck...Sonaaa..." Kenshin moaned out.

"Hmhmhm..." Sona giggled.

"Guhh..." Kenshin closed his left eye, looking down at her.

"Glonf...mmh...ungh, hm, mmm...mmg..." Sona's lips squeezed against Kenshin's shaft as they rose and fell around it.

"Guuohh..." Kenshin placed his hand on top of her head,, but didn't push. "Haaa..."

Sona looked up at him as she sucked him off in earnest. A red streak painted across her face. "Umgh...uhn..."

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out.

"Haa...umgh, haaa..." Sona pulls his cock out to catch her breath, while licking the sides of his shaft. "Hm...umg, uh...huh...mm, umgh..."

"Gaahh..." Kenshin gasped out. "Man you're really not letting up for a moment..." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Of course not..." Sona said, flicking her tongue against the head before taking it deep inside. "Umgh, hmh...mmh...hua...haa...umg, haa!" Sona panted and moaned on him, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth.

"Ooh fuck...Sona...it's..." Kenshin said.

"Go ahead..." Sona said as she pistoned her head back and forth, eager to accept his seed.

"Guuh...!" Kenshin grunted, trying to stem the tide, even as Sona doubled her efforts. "Fuck...!"

"Umg...hm, mmh, umgh, mm, uhn, haa, aah...gghh!, Mmhh!" Sona moaned against him, her hands holding him by the waist, ensuring he couldn't move away from her.

"Guaahh...! Sona!" Kenshin shouted out as he finally couldn't take it anymore and climaxed, filling the Sitri heiress's mouth with his seed.

"Hmn! Mmgh! Hmmnn! Haa...haaa...haaa..." Sona moaned and panted as she took his essence into her mouth.

(gulp)

"..." Kenshin watched as she swallowed it all and looked up at him.

"There, that takes care of you..." Sona said.

"Jeez Sona..." Kenshin said.

"What?" Sona asked.

"Never thought you could act all sexy like this." Kenshin chuckled.

"Hmn...well, like I said before, I'm only showing this to you." Sona said before pulling him into a kiss. "Mmh..."

Kenshin angled himself behind the Sitri heiress. Once he did so, he parted lips with her. "Alright, lets get started." Kenshin said moving his head down to her neck while Sona's back laid against his chest.

"Ooh..mmhn!" Sona moaned as Kenshin started licking and sucking on the nape of her neck. "Ooh...Kenshin..." She sighed out.

"Mm..." Kenshin's hands wandered to her chest and started caressing her breasts.

"Haa...there? It's not like I have a lot to rub..." Sona said.

"Don't care..." Kenshin said as he massaged her breasts.

"Oohh...your hands...are so soft..." Sona said. "With the amount of fighting you do, I'm surprised..."

"Eh, Undine won't let me be dry enough to have rough, weathered hands." Kenshin said dragging one of his incisor teeth along the nape of her neck.

"Aah!" Sona let out a gasp.

"Heheheheh..." Kenshin chuckled to himself as his fingers started working her nipples, pinching and twisting them.

"Mmu...hua...aahh...aah..." Sona's body relaxed against Kenshin's. _"He's not even rubbing down there yet and I'm already like this..." She thought with a shiver. "He certainly is a person with extensive knowledge in lovemaking..."_

"You're shivering an awful lot...are you starting to get cold out here?" Kenshin teased.

"Shut up, you know damn well why my body is quivering right now." Sona snapped weakly.

"Hahahaha." Kenshin said as he moved a hand downward, making it a point to graze his fingernails down her belly.

"Haaa..." Sona shuddered under his touch.

" _Wow, you're not even using my power and she's doing this." Sylph said._

" _I did know my way around the bedroom before I started using the powers of you spirits y'know." Kenshin thought._

"Haa...haa...haa..." Sona panted as Kenshin's fingers, instead of rubbing her lower lips, merely teased them and rubbed around her most sensitive area. "Kenshin, I didn't tease you..." She said with a halfhearted glare.

"Teasing? You accuse little ol' me of teasing?" Kenshin chided. "How could you Sona?"

"Kenshin...please." Sona said with a small, but desperate whine.

"Alright I'll stop." Kenshin said as the two fingers he was rubbing her with, his index and middle fingers closed the gap between themselves and started tracing up and down her moist, puffing labia.

"Haa!" Sona gasped sharply just from that alone, more from the feeling at the top than the bottom of her genitalia. "Mmu! Haan...! Hyaa!" Kenshin wrapped his tails around her waist, making sure she wouldn't lose her balance, while still being able to retain full movement. "Haa...haa...thank you..." She said, laying her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to be completely at his mercy.

"Of course." Kenshin said as his fingers stopped tracing around her vagina and focused solely on the engorged digit at the top. He used his middle finger to peel back the fleshy hood that covered it while his index finger nudged it gently.

"Hyaa!" Sona's back arched a bit as Kenshin did this. A jolt of electricity ripping up her spine.

"Sona, have...you never touched yourself before?" Kenshin asked.

"Wh-Why?" Sona asked, feeling put on the spot.

"Well...it's just...you seem awfully surprised by the sensations your own body is giving you." Kenshin said.

"W-Well have you? !" Sona snapped.

"Yeah, actually led to me legitimately losing my virginity." Kenshin shrugged.

"...No...I haven't." Sona said.

"So you're telling me...that some of those late nights where you had you, your work and a bottle of that aged wine you like...that you never even thought about it?" Kenshin asked.

"My home life isn't exactly geared for my own personal privacy." Sona said. "And I haven't necessarily had anything to fantasize about until you and I went on this streak of embarrassing each other."

"Hahaha, I see...well Sona there's no reason to be embarrassed. Not everyone's sexually active." Kenshin said.

"Haa...mmhn! Mmh...aah..haa...aah, ohh! Ooohh!" Sona moaned as as Kenshin doubled his efforts on her clitoris. "Kenshiiinnnn...!" She mewled out, her body writhing in pleasure.

"Hmhmhm..." Kenshin slid his fingers down her pussy and prodded them against the hole.

"Haa..haa..." Sona panted.

"Alright..." Kenshin said as he slid his index finger inside her virgin hole moving it in and out slowly.

"Hau...aah, ahh! Mmhn!" Sona moaned out.

"Hmn...It's just my finger and you're already squeezing it so tightly..." Kenshin said as he wiggled it around between her folds.

"Haau!" Sona yelped. "Mmmn!"

"OK..." Kenshin said unwrapping his tails from the heiress' waist. She fell onto her knees.

"Haa...haa..haa...my legs are so weak..." Sona panted out.

"Sona." Kenshin said pulling on her shoulder, making her turn toward him. Their lips met and Kenshin put her on her back before breaking the kiss.

"Hmn..." Sona smiled sensually. "You know...I have to compliment your prowess here..."

"Well, practice makes perfect...and lately I've been getting practice." Kenshin shrugged.

"Well, I guess I can't fault that..." Sona said.

"Ok...now let's continue..." Kenshin said kissing her neck and moving downward.

"Yaa!" Sona gasped as Kenshin started licking her nipples. "W-Why there?"

"Because it makes you feel good." Kenshin said as he switched nipples.

"Mmu! Ooh...!" Sona's hands moved to the sides of his head, holding it as her body's pleasure zones were stimulated. She felt Kenshin's head moving further south, kissing down her belly and past her waist. "Haa!" Sona gasped sharply as she felt Kenshin's tongue against her maidenhood.

"Mmh..." Kenshin placed his hands on her inner thighs and used his thumbs to spread her lower lips.

"Haa, haa...yaahh! Mmhn!" Sona moaned out as Kenshin's tongue poked and prodded against her most sensitive area.

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted as he felt Sona's hands gripping his hair as he continued to lap his tongue at her pussy. "Mmn...Sona...you taste so good..." He moaned in content.

"Yaaahhh! D-Don't say such embarrassing things!" Sona complained, her body writhing around in ecstasy once again.

"Oh? Well then allow me to compliment you further." Kenshin said raising his head for a moment. "You might not have a voluptuous figure up top, but you do have really great legs and hips. They're very supple and toned, as well as your backside. All are very appealing to the eyes."

"E-Eeeh? !" Sona said with a dark blush. _"He actually pays attention to such things? !"_

As if reading her mind Kenshin merely laughed. "You cover them up really well, but remember I admire the beauty of a woman overall, not just one part." Kenshin said.

"..." Sona smiled. "Oh right...how could I forget?"

"There's that smile I was hoping to see." Kenshin said returning her smile before moving back between her legs lapping up her 'love juices.'

"Mmu! Ooh! Fuuaah! Aah! Oh lord, Kenshin you're so good at this!" Sona cried out, her back arching a bit.

"Mmhn..." Kenshin nodded and kept licking her.

"Haa...haa...haa..haa..." Sona panted as Kenshin kept lapping his tongue at her vagina. "Mmu!"

Kenshin latched his lips onto Sona's clit and started sucking on it. "Mmph..."

"Oooh! Mmaah! Ohh! Kenshin! Kenshiiiinnnnn! !" Sona mewled out, her body wracked with pleasure.

Kenshin felt the Sitri heiress' hips squeezing his head and gripped them with his hands pulling her in closer, pushing his tongue inside her dripping cunt.

"Aaahh! Mmuu~! Kenshin! Ooh! Kenshin! More, don't stop! I'm almost there! Almost theeerreee!" Sona cried out.

"As you wish." Kenshin said rotating his tongue inside her.

That was the breaking point for Sona as her back arched fully and she let out a cry to the heavens of Makai. When her orgasm subsided Sona collapsed against the sand floor beneath her and panted. "Haa...haa haa haa...haa...haa..."

"So...how was your first orgasm?" Kenshin asked hovering over the Sitri heiress, looking into her eyes.

Sona reacted almost immediately, wrapping her arms around him, pulling Kenshin into a deep, fierce makeout session. When she broke it off she smiled. "It was...remarkable..." Sona said.

"Heheh..." Kenshin grinned. "Glad to hear it."

"Yes...now..." Sona said as she gently placed her left hand on his right shoulder and nudged him, pushing him onto his back. "...are you ready to claim the chastity of your second heiress?" She asked.

"Well, you probably wouldn't accept a no. so..." Kenshin said.

"You're right...after all this pleasure you showed me...I would be highly disappointed if you didn't follow through." Sona said.

"Hmph. Then you're in luck. I always 'follow through' with a woman who wants me to bed her." Kenshin said with a small, aroused smirk.

"Hmhmhm..." Sona said grabbing hold of Kenshin's hard length and guiding it to her vaginal entrance. "Then...enjoy this moment..." She said throwing her hips down, tearing through her hymen in one deft movement. "Nnnngh!" She grunted, feeling her hymen tear

Kenshin reached up and started caressing her breasts. "Are you OK Sona?" He asked.

"Nn, it hurts a little more than I thought it would, but...it's nothing I can't handle." Sona said.

"..." Kenshin looks over at the hand she grabbed the Tsurugi no Kami with previously and grabs it, taking her index finger into his mouth.

"Aahn? !" Sona feels magic being pulled out of her. "Wh-What are you doing?" She asked.

"You've got a slight bit of holy magic inside you, I'm extracting it." Kenshin said as he sucked softly on her index finger.

"B-But won't that hurt you?" Sona asked.

"I've got a holy magic resistance built up. I'll be fine." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Mmmuu...O-OK..." Sona said as she slowly shifted her hips up and down on Kenshin's cock.

"Gaah..." Kenshin sighed out, feeling Sona's wet folds constrict around him.

"Oooh Kenshin...yeeeesss...it feels amazing..." Son moaned out.

"I bet it does Sona..." Kenshin said thrusting into her.

"Haa..haa..." Sona panted, feeling Kenshin's hard, hot length spreading her pussy apart.

"Gaahh..." Kenshin grunted out as his length speared in and out of the Sitri heiress.

"Haa...haa..haa..." Sona panted as her hips grind against Kenshin's. "Ohhh...Kenshin..."

"Sona...you feel amazing..." Kenshin said shifting his hips against her.

"Mmu! Ooh!" Sona moaned out. "Yaaaa...umhn, mmg! Ggh! Haa! Haa!"

Kenshin's hands rubbed and caressed her hips before moving up to her waist. "You don't have to limit yourself to just grinding on me y'know."

"Mhn..." Sona nodded and started raising and lowering her hips on him. "Aah, kuu, ahh, fuah..." Pleasure threatened to overload her senses as she slowly moved herself up and down on Kenshin's length. "Haa... ah, afu...mm, mmm, ah, aahh...aah, ah, aahh...aaahh."

" _Interesting...is she using water magic to ease the pain, or is she really just getting wetter as we go?" Kenshin thought._

Sona cupped her hands over his and pulled them off her waist, interlocking their hands together. "Haa..ah, afuu...aakk...mm, mmm...aah, aauu...aah, ah, haauunn! Kuu...ah, fuuaahh..."

"Ghhkk..." Kenshin grunted as the numerous folds of flesh that made up the vaginal wall inside her stimulated him, her now sweet moaning driving him. "Uuhk, aah! Ah, oh, mmm!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ahh, aah! Aah, guu, mmu...!" Sona moaned out, squeezing Kenshin's hands. "Ooh! Mmhn!"

"Fuu..." Kenshin sighed out, he moved his body upward and stood up, grabbing one of Sona's legs while his other arm wrapped around her. He used his newfound leverage to thrust into her.

"Yaa! It's...too good!" Sona cried out, wrapping her arms around Kenshin. "I can...feel it coming! Ooh! I can't...hold it! Yaa! Aah! Aaaah!" Kenshin felt the heiress' body meshing against his own, feeling the quiver running through her as she kept slamming her hips down on him as best as she could. He knew she was riding the edge as long as she could.

"Ghhkk!" Kenshin grunted as he felt her pussy clamp down on his length.

"Ah, aaah, ahh, yaa, aah...mmmn! Aah! Aaaaaahhhhhh! !" Sona finally couldn't hold it any longer and reached her climax.

"Gaah! Oohh!" Kenshin grunted and moaned out as he met his as well, unable to ride the edge on her.

"Yaah...oohh...it's so hot, it's...filling me..." Sona said.

"Haa...haa..haa..." Kenshin panted out. "You were...you felt so good...I couldn't hold it back..."

"Hmhmn..." Sona laughed airily, looking into his eyes with a tired smile.

"So...should we stop here?" Kenshin asked.

"...No..not yet." Sona said, moving her hips.

"G-Ghhaa..." Kenshin said as her pussy stimulated his cock, still sensitive from the orgasm it had just experienced. "You've got your second wind already? Jeez..."

"Who knows when this opportunity might next present itself, I want to take what I can, while I can..." Sona said.

"I guess you have a point." Kenshin said. "Though if you want to do this again sometime, I'm not hard to find."

"But you are hard to get alone." Sona countered, still gently riding him. "Selfish of me though it maybe, I'm not ready to deal with being ignored while you're satisfying another woman."

"Aah...well...I suppose that's true." Kenshin said.

"Hmn..." Sona smiled and leaned in, kissing Kenshin, working her tongue into his mouth."Mmph..."

Kenshin slipped his hands past her waist and grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up slightly before standing up. He started thrusting into her from this position.

"Mmuu!" Sona moaned into him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto him.

"Gghh..." Kenshin grunted.

Sona broke the kiss, setting her head on his shoulder. "Ooh...harder...!"

"..." Kenshin silently complied.

"Aaah!" Sona cried out blissfully.

"Sona...Sooonaaaa..." Kenshin moaned out, feeling her already cum drenched pussy milking him for more.

"Ohh...Ohhh! S...Stop, Stop." Sona said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said, doing as she asked.

"Let me down." Sona said.

"OK...?" Kenshin said.

Sona's feet landed on the ground and she turned around. She reached back behind her and took hold of Kenshin's cock guiding it to her entrance and pushed her hips back.

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted, not expecting her to push his cock in herself.

"Mmu...!" Sona closed her eyes as she felt herself being spread apart once again.

Kenshin set his hands on her waist and started thrusting into her, not bothering to go slow at this point. "Hng..." He grunted out.

"Haa!...Aaah...huaah...aah, ahh, aah..mmgh!" Sona moaned out, feeling Kenshin's hips slapping against hers while his cock thrust hard and fast into her.

"Nngh...so you wanted to give me a position that lets me go at my hardest..." Kenshin said, a pant developing in his voice.

"Yes, well...aahn...mmu! Aah! Haann! Hyaa! I wanted to know...haa! How it felt when you were allowed to go as hard as you wanted!" Sona moaned out.

"Well, wish granted then..." Kenshin said, giving the Sitri heiress' backside a playful swat.

"Hya!" Sona cried out. "Wh-Wha...that...actually felt...good..."

"Yeah it's kind of an arousal thing, but there are people out there who get off on it." Kenshin said.

Sona felt Kenshin's hands on her small breasts massaging them. One of Sona's hands reached back and pulled Kenshin's head forward and started making out with him.

"Mmph..." Kenshin kept slamming his hips into her, kept playing with her breasts while kissing her deeply.

The kiss was soon forced off as Sona's left arm which she had been using for support gave way and she hit the sand, she propped her head on her arms and looked back. _"Ooh...I can see it all, how he's ravaging me..." She thought. "It feels so good..."_

"Ghaa...haa..haa...ungh..." Kenshin grunted, the need for release welling up inside him.

"You're cumming again?" Sona asked.

"Haa...yeah..." Kenshin said.

"Mmn...I don't care where you finish..." Sona said. "Let it out where you please..."

"Haaa...! Ghh! Alright...because I can't...hold it...!" Kenshin said as his cock slipped and he came spraying his seed upward, the majority of it landing on her back and in her hair.

"..." Sona collapsed on the sand, gasping for breath.

"Haa...fuck...I didn't get you there this time." Kenshin vocally lamented.

"..." Sona glanced back at him before pushing herself up and onto her back. "Then I guess that's just one you'll owe me for next time."

"I suppose so." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"So you don't like it when your partner doesn't climax?" Sona said as she went over to wash her hair.

"I dunno, it just always bugs me." Kenshin said. "I can't really explain it."

"Hmhmhm...very well I guess I can accept that. Just give me a minute, I'm almost done." Sona said.

Kenshin nodded and snapped his fingers dressing himself with magic. Sona finished washing her hair and did the same. "I guess wet clothes won't be much of an issue with you around." She shrugged, her hair still wet.

"Nah." Kenshin shrugged.

"Alright, let's head back." Sona said.

The two started off walking side by side, but Kenshin noticed Sona was beginning to walk gingerly. "Sona?"

"Aah..s-sorry, I guess we got a little too into it, didn't we?" Sona said with a sweatdrop, smiling knowing he had caught her limping.

"Here." Kenshin said sweeping her off her feet. "I believe you had to carry me to the Pyramid last time, so let me return the favor."

"..." Sona's face darkened, but she closed her eyes. "Do as you wish."

By the time Kenshin got within range of the Pyramid to warp in. He noticed that the Sitri heiress has actually nodded off in his arms. "..." He smiled and set her down in the area he had been laying in for the past few days. "Sweet Dreams Sona." Kenshin said, kissing her on the cheek.

He didn't notice it as he turned away from her, but a small smile had appeared on her face. Kenshin left the Pyramid again, this time to get some air, figuring Sona would be safe in the company of Sphinx. He had come out to mull over his options, with the Tsurugi no Kami, how to combat Forbesii, and Vali, even more mundane things, compared to those two anyway, like how his peerage was doing, how he would navigate an impending situation with Sona's parents and Serafall. But then Yuurei had to chime in, along with Ophis.

He spoke with them for a couple of minutes before he noticed he was being followed. He looked up at the night sky and closed his eyes with an amused smile before saying...

"You know, I must applaud your cunning."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Ugh.

Kenshin: Everything alright.

Draconis: Just bummed this took so long to get out.

Kenshin: Well life seemed to get in the way this time.

Sona: And writer's block.

Draconis: Yeah...now anyway. That will be all for now. I'll see you all next time.

Draconis678 out


	5. A Day with his Future Wife

Draconis: Alright, lets get started.

Alice: But this is the side story.

Draconis: Yeah, I know, and by the time I finish the arc I'll know what to do with you. Two lemons will be occurring in this chapter, but they will be split apart. One will be Kenshin's, the other will be Issei's. Both will be happening at the same time storywise, so I might either cut between the two or do them separately.

Dragon of the Elements: Side Stories.

Chapter 5

A Day with His Future Wife

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

The Devil groups, Azazel, Sextum and Irina were headed home after the Youkai Revolution had ended, but had decided to stop in Yamatai for a day or two. The Former Vice Commander, Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin was currently in a room in Tamamo's house getting dressed in a plain purple yukata. Today he was going to go out on a date with Rias, to at least make up for all the time he himself had missed with her.

(knock knock)

"Hm? Come in!" Kenshin called out.

The door opened and the Bomb Queen Yubeluna walked in. "Oh, Yubeluna. What brings you here?"

"Oh, no reason." Yubeluna said.

"OK?" Kenshin said. "Um..." He felt Yubeluna's eyes on him as he turned around.

"That's a nice looking outfit." Yubeluna said.

"Well, I'm getting ready for a date." Kenshin said.

"I see. With Rias-Sama?" Yubeluna asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Well...anyway." Yubeluna said. "I wanted to thank you."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "For?"

"For bringing me here." Yubeluna clarified. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like serving the Phenex Family, but it's so confining."

"So basically you wanted to see more of the world...er, worlds." Kenshin corrected.

"Yes." Yubeluna nodded with a smile. "I really liked coming here and being of help to the people here."

"I see." Kenshin said with a smile of his own. "Well Yubeluna, you're welcome, but if you wanna see more of the world, why not try talking to Raiser about it? I'm sure he'd agree on the basis that he might want to expand his...well...client base."

"Could you, maybe help me with that? I get nervous trying to talk to him or Ravel-Sama about things that I want." Yubeluna said.

"Why?" Kenshin asked. "Raiser I kinda get, but why Ravel?"

"Well, she might have been a lower piece than me in Raiser-Sama's peerage, but she is still Raiser-Sama's sister and a high class devil so..." Yubeluna trailed off.

"I see..." Kenshin said. "Well if you really need the help, then sure, just let me know when you're ready to talk to him." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Thank you." Yubeluna said walking toward him. She over and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "Hmhmhm, too bad the Lightning Priestess isn't here, I'd like to see her face after I did that."

"Eh..heheheh." Kenshin chuckled warily. "Well I must be going."

"I wish you well." Yubeluna said with a smile as they left and went their separate ways. Kenshin bumped into Raiser.

"Say Raiser." Kenshin said, a thought coming to mind upon seeing him. "Out of your servants, which would you say is your favorite?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?" Raiser said. "That came out of nowhere."

"Well around the time Yubeluna and I came here, she said she would accept whatever punishment you deemed fit for failing to immediately return home, I made a comment asking if that would really even be punishment and she said all you've ever done is make out with and grope her. I was kinda surprised to hear that considering how much of a pervert you are." Kenshin said.

"Hmm, well if I had to pick and I like them all don't get me wrong, but if I had pick it would be a tie between Ni, Li and Shuriya." Raiser said.

"Then why did you do your little ritual with the lolis?" Kenshin asked.

"It was their turn." Raiser said simply.

"I see..." Kenshin said with an exasperated look. "You seem to handle the whole harem thing so well."

"Better than you obviously." Raiser said with a smirk.

"I won't argue there...ya finally have something over on me, ya prick." Kenshin sighed making Raiser snicker. "So wait a second, outside of those three, the others are basically free to pursue their own interests?

"They're all free to do so, I can't go around being in a relationship with my servants, I have to keep my options open for political marriage should the need arise like what happened with Rias and I before you came along, but in any case, if you're asking whether or not they're free to pursue other men, the answer's still yes." Raiser shrugged. "Case in point, Xue Lan is taken with the Sekiryuutei."

"Huh..." Kenshin said stroking his chin in thought.

"Just because I'm not as forward with it as say...a Gremory. I do care about my servants. It just doesn't show in Rating Games, because I know they're in no danger." Raiser said.

"I see. Anyway, tell Ravel I said hi, I must be going." Kenshin said.

"Can do." Raiser shrugged and went on his own way.

Kenshin walked out of Tamamo's house and to the inn where Rias had said to come and get her from. He entered the inn and went to the front desk. "I'm looking for a Rias Gremory."

"Well, she came here a little while ago looking for a Yukari Tsuki and Heavenly Knights, Alma Elma and Tamamo-Sama." The clerk said.

"Shouldn't you address Alma's name with a suffix?" Kenshin asked.

"She prefers us not to." The clerk said. "Anyway, I don't recall her leaving so she should still be in that room. Do you need to see her by chance?"

"She told me to come here to pick her up for a date, mind if I check to see if she's ready?" Kenshin asked.

"Not at all, here's the room number." He said handing Kenshin a slip of paper with a number printed on it.

"Thanks." Kenshin said with a smile and walked down the hall He knocked on Rias' door. It cracked open and she peered beyond it. "Oh! Kenshin, j-just a moment." A moment passed and the door opened. Rias wore a dark colored kimono with red maple leaves decorating it. A red sash fastened it to her form.

Yukari, Tamamo and Alma all exited the room as well. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to come so soon, but here she is." Yukari said.

"Thanks for the help you three." Rias said with a smile.

"Of course Ria-Chan." Alma said with a smile.

"Why were you in there?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, just giving her tips for later, nothing more Kenshin-Chan..." Alma purred seductively at the end.

"...I don't think she needs tips for that." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"You never know, ufufu~." Alma giggled and walked away.

Tamamo cleared her throat. "You were in your room for awhile. I sensed you staying in there."

"Meh, I couldn't find any of these I really liked one way or the other." Kenshin shrugged. "Settled on the purple one merely out of affinity for the color."

"Well nothing wrong with that." Tamamo said.

(boom!)

"Huh? !" Everyone looked out the window and saw explosions and lightning just outside the village.

"Oh man...tell me Yubeluna did not brag to Akeno." Kenshin muttered after a few minutes of watching. At everyone's look he sighed. "It's nothing, just tell everyone to...huh?" He trailed off as both suddenly after a few more moments, stopped. He sensed outward and noticed Akeno and Yubeluna were both still alone with each other. "Just leave them I guess. Spread the word."

" _ **Methinks yuri activities are afoot over there." Yuurei said.**_

"..." Kenshin was suddenly hit with several lewd images of Yubeluna and Akeno making out and rubbing against each other and Akeno dominating Yubeluna sexually. He started having to fight down a blush.

"Kenshin?" Rias said with a curious look.

Kenshin shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Well, if there's nothing else you need Rias, we'll be going." Tamamo said.

"Yes, thank you, Yukari, Tamamo." Rias said with a smile.

Tamamo and Yukari walked away. Rias glanced away from Kenshin. "...You know, you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to." Kenshin said cupping her cheek with a smile of his own. "I get to."

A rosy blush adorned her cheeks. "You really know how to set my heart aflutter, you know that?" Rias asked.

"I know." Kenshin chuckled. "I pride myself on it."

The two left the inn. "No one will bother us today will they?" Rias asked.

"I'm not the Vice Commander any more." Kenshin said. "Anyone short of Alice shouldn't bother us and she's busy helping Yasaka-Sama with the gate home. They know what today means to me."

Rias giggled. "Just trying to make me feel important are you?"

"You are important." Kenshin said. "Important to me. I'm sorry I haven't been able to show it properly recently."

"Mmhn." Rias shook her head. "You were busy, you had things you needed to do, I understood that...I just need to do a better job not feeling so lonely next time."

"Well, I'll try to ensure there won't be a next time." Kenshin said.

"Just do what you can Kenshin. I'll be satisfied." Rias said setting her head on his shoulder. "Besides...you have others who would like your attention too. I can only remind you why it is that you chose me to be your number one woman."

"Taking cues from Alma Elma are we?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh?" Rias said.

"I listened in to you two talking on the way to see Kraken. She gave me that same talk after she gave it to you, thinking I hadn't listened, I sure didn't tell her I was." Kenshin said.

"I see." Rias said.

"I wonder if that's how Grayfia's gonna see things when Sirzechs builds himself a harem." Kenshin said.

"Onii-Sama...Kenshin...Satans can't..."

"I asked Sirzechs about it, he said that people confuse inaction for inability." Kenshin said. "Serafall doesn't really want one what with her doting on Sona. Ajuka keeps himself too busy to do it and Falbium's single."

"What about Onii-Sama? Why would he build a harem?" Rias asked.

"Well he said it to me like this. Grayfia's got her duties at your family's home. Sirzechs has his job as Lucifer. They have almost no free time, hell they barely lay together in bed anymore. He said it gets lonely." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Rias said. "But that only solves one end of the spectrum, I'd imagine Grayfia deals with the same loneliness."

"I'd imagine Sirzechs might let her have another person be with her." Kenshin said. "I mean fair's fair."

"I suppose." Rias said. "I wonder who she would choose though?"

"Beats me." Kenshin said. He turns his head and promptly blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Rias said turning her head toward him. "What is it?"

"When did Mom move the shop?" Kenshin said seeing a building with a sign over it reading _The Lunar Cafe_.

"Hmn...I think I recall Hikari asking Tamamo-San about this." Rias said. "She had extra signs made for the shop, and asked Tamamo if she could set up shop in towns where we take time to rest, not just here in Makai."

"Huh, that would explain the limited time only sign." Kenshin said.

"Eh? Chief? Kenshin?"

"Hm?" Rias looked over, seeing Sextum and Issei. "Oh, Issei, Sextum-San, what are you up to?"

"Oh...w-well..." Sextum said glancing away.

"They're on a date." Kenshin said.

"!" Sextum's face flared up while Issei chuckled.

"Yeah." Issei said.

"Oh, why didn't you do a little dressing up?" Rias asked, noticing the two in their casual wear. Sextum in her blue jacket and pants while Issei wore his Kuoh uniform.

"I...uh...don't really have any other outfits, just more of these." Sextum said.

"Oh? That's no good." Rias said. "Hmn..." She gave Sextum a once over. "Well, you and I around the same size, my chest is just bigger. If you like I could have some of my things refitted for you." She offered.

"Um...no, that's fine. I just don't have a lot of money, or I'd buy some things myself." Sextum said.

"Aah right, you mainly stayed in Mundus Magicus and Drachma's only good there." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Sextum nods.

"Oh, well why didn't you say anything? We and the rest of the girls will go and get some outfits with you." Rias said with a smile.

"E-Eh?" Sextum said.

"Just accept the kindness Sextum. She won't take no for an answer." Kenshin said with a grin. "Hell, I'll even loan you some money for it, interest free, just pay me back whenever."

"Ok...um, thanks." Sextum said.

"Of course. You're a girl you should be able to dress how you want, not just within your means." Kenshin said.

"I agree." Rias nodded.

"Hm...Say were you two about to go in here?" Issei asked.

"Thinkin' about it." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, I think we might stop by later." Issei said. "Come on Sextum."

"OK, have a nice day Kenshin, Rias-San." Sextum said as they left.

"That's nice that those two are getting closer." Rias said.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "Well, let's head in."

Rias nodded and the two walked inside. Hikari glanced at them as they walked inside. "Aww...where's a camera when I need it?" She said.

"Hahaha, so what made you wanna do this?" Kenshin asked.

"Well it's only a spur of the moment thing, I was bored seeing as we're going to be here another day." Hikari said. "Here, I'll put you in the corner booth over here." She said walking toward the corner of the building where it was a table with two seats next to a wall. Rias sat down first and Kenshin sat down next to her. "Menu's where it usually is. I'll be back." Hikari said.

Rias grabbed the menu and opened it. She cuddled up against Kenshin and the two looked over it. "Hm...looks like your mother went heavy on the Japanese fare."

"Well this village is Japanese styled, all the way up to it's leader." Kenshin snickered.

"Hehehe, good point." Rias giggled.

"Hm...wanna get the tempura and sushi platters?" Kenshin asked.

"Mmh, sounds good." Rias nodded. She folded the menu and set it to the side. Hikari soon came back to them.

"What'll ya have?" Hikari asked.

"How about the tempura and sushi platters." Kenshin said.

"Mmhm, OK." Hikari said writing it down.

"Hey Mom, how exactly are you running this place right now?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, Tamamo said she would have some people help me out, it's a training program for them, so I don't necessarily HAVE to pay them, but I will anyway." Hikari said. "They should know what it feels like to earn a wage."

"I was gonna say the same." Kenshin said. "Just because it's training, doesn't mean they shouldn't get a little bit of cash."

Rias smiled at Kenshin. _"So thoughtful of others." She thought._

"Well then, great minds think alike. Your orders will be out in a bit, anything to drink? Ken-Chan your usual alcohol?" Hikari said.

"Ah...no, I'm on a date with Rias so I probab-" He was cut off.

"Bring enough for two." Rias said.

"Eh?" Kenshin said turning to his fiancee with an arched brow. "Seriously?"

"I'm going to become your wife am I not? I should learn how to drink a little bit." Rias said.

"OK, I'll try not to take you too far." Kenshin shrugged moving his hand to signal Hikari to bring a small amount.

"OK, be right back, I'll bring something to chase it down with too." Hikari said as she walked away. She came back with a couple of glasses a piece.

"Alright...you sure about this?" Kenshin said taking hold of his. "This is sake by the way."

"Of course I am." Rias said.

"Alright." Kenshin raised his smaller glass. "To..."

"To our passionate bond." Rias said raising her glass.

"...To our passionate bond." Kenshin said with a smile as he clinked his glass against Rias' "Alright, first take a drink of your alcohol, then quickly drink your chaser so the taste isn't on your tongue for too long."

"OK." Rias said doing as he said. "Fuaahhh..." She shuddered. "So bitter..."

"Hahaha..." Kenshin chuckled as he sipped his, not even bothering with the chaser.

"How can you do that..." Rias whined.

"Heheh, experience." Kenshin said before kissing her on the lips, slipping his tongue past her lips. He pulled away the next moment. "Mm...Sake and Rias...very nice."

Rias' face flushed but she smiled. "Teaser..." She said.

"Guilty as charged." Kenshin said. "Just take it easy on the sake, OK? Don't try to match me."

"OK." Rias nodded. "So...you had a similar conversation with Alma as I did."

"Yep." Kenshin said.

(flashback)

Kenshin was sitting at a table in a bar when Alma came in and sat down. "Kenshin-Chan." She said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. _"What's up with her?"_ He thought seeing the pensive look on her face.

"Can I have a word with you?" Alma asked.

"OK?" Kenshin said. "Need a drink?"

"Um, Vodka please." Alma said. "Haven't had it in awhile."

"Sweet, that's what I'm drinking." Kenshin said grabbing the bottle he had and pouring her a cup. "Chaser?"

"Don't need it." Alma said. "Now...can I ask you something?"

"Yo?" Kenshin asked.

"Why do people feel the need to get married?" Alma asked.

"...Hm...well honestly you're asking the wrong guy." Kenshin shrugged. "But...from what I've seen...a lot of people, usually the women...want it."

"Usually? I mean I agree with you, but...?" Alma said.

"Some men like the idea." Kenshin shrugged. "Sure there's love in the equation, it's the main part, but a lot of people like the ceremony. To get together and celebrate the love."

"Celebrate the love...why is it anyone else's business?" Alma asked.

"It's really not, but that's just what some people like to do." Kenshin shrugged. "But, the families of the bride and the groom at least want to do so. I mean it has to feel good, the two families' getting together and celebrating one of their own getting together out of love?"

"OK." Alma said. "But still to me it feels like a trap."

"Meh, I have no real strong opinions one way or the other." Kenshin said.

"So, you don't care about the wedding you're going into?" Alma asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Kenshin shook his head. "It's just I've never seen it meaning much, especially in the human world. I mean my parents were married, did that automatically mean they loved each other more because of it? No."

"Aah...in the human world?" Alma said.

"There's ways to get out of marriages called divorce." Kenshin said. "A lot of marriages end that way there these days."

"I see." Alma said. "So, you don't think a marriage really means anything?"

"Not really no." Kenshin shrugged. "Are Rias and I gonna be anymore in love because we're married and she's then known as Kuroshi Rias, or Gremory Kuroshi Rias? No, but I'm also doing this to prevent any of the other devil families from trying to put forward a treaty that would be too good for Rias' parents to pass up, that would force her to marry someone she doesn't want to marry, that's the real trap."

"Oh?" Alma said. "So you're..."

"Do I look trapped to you?" Kenshin asked leaning back, taking a swig of his vodka.

"No, in fact since she's letting you have a harem, you're no more free than you've ever been." Alma said.

"Exactly." Kenshin said.

"One more question, did you force Ria-Chan into it?" Alma asked.

"Not at all." Kenshin said. "I never brought it up, or at least I think not. She just did it for her own peace of mind, because everyone else wouldn't stop regardless. Y'know like you. You're never gonna stop flirting with me, are you?"

"Not a chance." Alma said with a small, lascivious grin.

"See?" Kenshin chuckled. "So what brought this on?"

"Oh no reason. I just wanted to hear your end to this marriage question I posed to Ria-Chan earlier." Alma said.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Well, thanks for the drink, maybe next time I can have a different drink." Alma said with lust in her eyes, licking her lips.

"..." Kenshin rolled his eyes at her.

(flashback end)

"So...you don't think that much of marriage?" Rias asked.

"No, not really." Kenshin said. "Honestly Rias, if we put the wedding off forever, would you love me any less for it?"

"No." Rias shook her head.

"And if we got married tomorrow, would you love me any more for it?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...I already love you as much as possible." Rias said.

"Exactly." Kenshin grinned. "But...I know you want a Japanese wedding and because you're letting me have a harem, I wanna give you what you want."

"Kenshin..." Rias said with a warm smile stretching across her face.

"So don't feel like you're trapping me, cause you're not." Kenshin said poking her forehead.

"Alright, here you are. Enjoy." Hikari said bringing them their food.

"Thanks Mom." Kenshin said. "Here." He said placing a medium sized bag of money in her hands. "Payment plus a tip."

"You realize you're paying yourself basically right?" Hikari drawled.

"No, I'm paying you, any money I give you in this establishment is to improve said establishment." Kenshin said. "In another way of speaking, you're to plow it right back into the business and the tip is for you to do whatever with."

"Alright." Hikari shrugged and walked away. She got back to the counter and put the money away.

"Think they noticed?" Hikari turned to Alma who was standing in the kitchen, out of sight.

"Nah, I put an illusion on whatever it is you did to it." Hikari said. "One that Kenshin would have trouble sensing right off hand. What did you do to it?"

"Oh nothing bad, but it's a se-cr-et." Alma said with a wink.

"Nuh uh." Hikari said. "That's my food, my son and his fiancee. Tell me now or I blow your cover."

"Oh relax Hikari-Chan it's just a little succubus magic." Alma said. "I've heard Kenshin-Chan has a heat cycle problem, so why not let him burn a few off?"

"So...you're basically setting him up for an impromptu heat cycle then?" Hikari asked.

"And I'm letting Ria-Chan know what it feels like." Alma shrugged.

Hikari blinked. "You're giving a heat cycle to Rias? You can do that?"

"Oh at it's core it's just a one day explosion of lust, that's easy enough to imitate." Alma said. "Don't worry though, unless they just wanna mess with each other the spell is rigged to kick in later, so they won't just start screwing here."

"OK." Hikari said with a shrug.

Kenshin and Rias were enjoying the tempura and sushi. "Here Kenshin." Rias said holding out a piece of sushi toward him.

"Aah..." Kenshin held his mouth open

"Ufufu~" Rias giggled and put the food in Kenshin's mouth

"Alright. Here you go." Kenshin said holding a piece of tempura out to her.

"Gladly, oh..." Rias said as the tempura piece fell on her chest.

"...Oops." Kenshin said, just now noticing the cleavage his fiancee was showing.

"...Well, come and get it." Rias said squeezing her chest together slightly with her arms with a small smile.

"R-Right." Kenshin said taking his chopsticks and reaching for it. He accidentally jabbed his them against her breasts gently as he grabbed the food.

"Ahn..." Rias let out a small gasp.

"Sorry." Kenshin said. "Let's try this again."

"Haa..mph..." Rias leaned forward and took a bite of it. "Mmh...good...you take the other half." She said.

"OK." Kenshin said eating the other half. He looked at her cleavage again and saw crumbs. Acting quickly he moved forward and licked the crumbs off.

"Aaah...K-Kenshin." Rias said with a faint blush.

"What?" Kenshin said with a chuckle.

Rias shook her head with a giggle and the two continued eating. "Aah...I feel really warm." Rias said.

"Well that's what happens when you drink." Kenshin said. "Could also have something do with you being right up on me." Kenshin said noticing his fiancee's body right up against his.

"Kenshin~ you know how much I love being close to you." Rias purred into his ear.

"Naahh..." Kenshin shivered from her breath hitting his ear.

"Ufufu~" Rias giggled. "Get up, I need to freshen up."

"Freshen up?" Kenshin said as he got up and Rias walked to the rest room. _"Why didn't she just say she needed a bathroom break?" Kenshin wondered._

Kenshin looked over and noticed their meal was more or less finished. He walked up to Hikari. "Hey Mom, I'm ready for dessert."

"Oh, here. I have a selection." Hikari said handing him a menu.

"Hmmm..." Kenshin looked it over, nothing really interesting him until he saw something that stuck out at the bottom. "The what? Chocolate Cake Shake?"

"Oh yeah, I just added that before leaving Kuoh to come here. Zeoticus-San says he was in the States and tried it and he loved it." Hikari said.

"...Zeoticus?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, that's right you only knew him by his title. That's Lord Gremory's name." Hikari said. "I only know it because he stops by the shop often enough, he says to pick things up for his wife, but she calls in an order every week."

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll try that." Kenshin said.

"Ah, OK." Hikari nodded. "Also, Ken-Chan just as a word of advice, put a sound barrier over your room tonight."

"...I was probably going to put one over wherever Rias is rooming, but why?" Kenshin asked, but didn't get an answer as Hikari walked to the fridge and pulled out a piece of chocolate cake. "?" Kenshin arched his brow. _"Hold the phone...I ordered a shake, not a piece..."_ He was about to voice this when Hikari walked by him and glanced knowingly at him with a small grin. Kenshin saw her stop in front of the blender and take the lid off it. "...No..." He said with wide eyes.

"Yup." Hikari said dumping the cake into the blender and turning it on. She blended it for a few minutes before taking the container and pouring the contents out into a cup, a process that she repeated a few times, which she then put a lid on and a thick straw. "Just a forewarning, you're gonna have to work to get that out of there."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said looking at the cup as he took it and walked back to his table. He sat down and tried to put his thumb in the straw because it was that big, he almost did so. He finally latched his lips onto the straw and began trying to work the concoction out of the cup. It took a few minutes but it was close to his lips as Rias approached the table.

"Kenshin, what's that?" She asked.

"Mm? !" Kenshin looked down at the cup as it finally hit his tongue. _"Oh...my god..." He thought. "It's so good!"_

"Eh?" Rias said as Kenshin starting drinking the shake down in earnest. "Hey, let me try."

"Mmnh." Kenshin shook his head before pointing at Hikari.

"What? Come on Kenshin, just let me try yours." Rias said as she closed in on him.

"Mmnh!" Kenshin shook his head again and scooted into the seat.

"Mrrrnn..." Rias's cheeks puffed out and she moved in, poking Kenshin's side and kept doing it.

"Hn..aah...agh..." Kenshin's body tried to jerk out of the way, but was confined in the space. "Aah, fine, jeez!" He said holding it out to her.

"Thank you." She said taking the cup. She started drinking it only to stare at the cup. "What is this?"

"Apparently it's something your Dad suggested my Mom start selling, the Chocolate Cake Shake. He apparently tried it in the States." Kenshin said.

"Oooh." Rias said before going to take another sip. Kenshin reached over and snatched it. "Hey!"

"Get your own." Kenshin said.

"It's a one point three liter cup. We can share it." Rias said.

"Erg." Kenshin grunted. "Alright. Give me a bit to clean up." He said grabbing up the plates and taking them to the counter before grabbing a washcloth and wiping down the table. "Alright." Kenshin said. "Let's go."

Rias nodded and waved at Hikari as they left. Kenshin wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Enjoy the meal?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, it was great." Rias said with a smile.

"OK, that's good." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Rias glanced over and saw Issei and Sextum playing with some of the children. "Should we go and join them?"

"...Nah." Kenshin said seeing Issei in his Balance Breaker, no doubt doing an Oppai Dragon bit for the kids. "I might pull attention as the former Vice Commander. Let Issei be the star for them."

"OK." Rias said with a nod and the two walked away.

"Rias, can I ask you something?" Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Luka, do you hate him for posing as me to get close to you like he did?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmm...well he played his role as you nearly perfectly, I didn't know it wasn't you until it was too late." Rias said.

"Well he was essentially still me, just having led his own life for the past ten years." Kenshin said.

"Right right, but what I'm saying is. It was like he knew everything about me that you knew." Rias said. "I didn't realize it until it was too late that he wasn't you."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well when he took Yuurei from me, he also gained all my memories."

"I don't know if I hate him for that or not, he did for me what you weren't able to at the time." Rias said. "I'm...kind of thankful to him for that. I just hate the fact that he used me against you like he did."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Did it hurt...?" Rias asked.

"What? No. I'm fine." Kenshin said.

"No...I know physical wounds are nothing to you, but..." Rias said.

"Oh..." Kenshin said as he looked up at the sky before looking back over at Rias. "...Honestly...and don't blame yourself for it...but...it felt like my heart was being ripped out."

"I see..." Rias said with a distant, sorrowful gaze.

"Hey, I told you, don't blame yourself...it's not like you wanted it to happen." Kenshin said with a smile.

"..." Rias smiled back. "Yes, of course."

They walked around town until sunset, where Kenshin brought Rias to a hill overlooking Yamatai. "Wow...it's so beautiful." Rias said, her eyes filled with admiration seeing the sunset light cascade over the village.. I know Tamamo-San suggested this place, but..." Rias said. "...Say, speaking of her. Do you think maybe she's about to try and put herself in the running for you?"

"...?" Kenshin arched his brow. "Tamamo? I've known her since I was a kid, no way."

"She's said she's made a number of relationships with people quite younger than her though none of them lasted." Rias said. "I'm just saying is all. The way she looks at you sometimes..."

"How?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"...Oh that's right you don't pay attention when it comes to those things and getting stronger." Rias said cupping her cheek in thought.

"What's that supposed to mean? I pay plenty attention to you don't I?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sure you do, but...I don't know, whenever you have free time separate from training you've seemed to struggle with who or what to spend it on." Rias said.

"I guess, then again the last harem I ever had was the first one and it was just Negi, Yukari and Miyuki, though she was recently trying to find something of her own." Kenshin said. "It was a lot easier to divvy up the time."

"I hear you."Rias said. "But...and I know it's going to sound weird coming from me, but don't feel obligated to spend time with just me because I'm the one you're marrying. I'm happy with the time I'm getting now. Let the others know the good feelings I receive from you."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, but this time in particular, I'm just trying to make up for all kinds of lost time."

"I know, and I appreciate it." Rias said with a smile.

Rias looked back out at the horizon, admiring it's beauty, but Kenshin kept staring at Rias, admiring her beauty. Eventually she noticed this and blushed, glancing away. "What is it?"

"...!" Kenshin turned his head away not even realizing he was staring at her for the past few minutes. "Uh...n-nothing."

"Kenshin..." Rias said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"I was thinking about when would be a good time to ask, but...how are you feeling?" Rias asked.

"How am I feeling?" Kenshin asked.

"About...about Negi-San." Rias said.

"..." Kenshin looked out at the horizon. "Honestly...I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Part of me feels happy that she's alive again, but the rest just hurts knowing that to get her back, I'm probably going to have to hurt her in the future...I'm sorry..." He said.

"What are you apologizing for? I understand." Rias said. "And I'll be there to help you when the time comes."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "So my fiancee is going to help me get what is effectively my ex back."

"Because I know it would make you happy." Rias said smiling at him.

A silence prevailed over them, until Kenshin broke it. "Hey...Rias." He said.

"Yes?" Rias said.

"When...exactly did you fall in love with me?" Kenshin asked.

"!" Rias' face flushed brightly. "W-Well...w-when did you?"

"...The night of our first kiss...no...maybe even slightly before that." Kenshin said.

"...How funny..." Rias said. "For me it was that night...or slightly after it...I never have been kissed as lovingly as I was that night, though...it was my first kiss...and I couldn't have given it to a better man."

"I see..." Kenshin said. "...I...I didn't even know it was happening, it happened so fast...there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Stop it?" Rias asked.

"My life...wasn't exactly the happiest as you know...I never wanted to drag someone down to my level like that...but...it's like...that night, or before or after it...I had already fallen madly in love with you." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin..." Rias said.

"Rias...whatever you remember about me...always remember this." Kenshin said grabbing her hands. "I will always love you."

"..." Rias closed her eyes that threatened to leak tears. "I know...and I feel the exact same way about you."

Kenshin smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her. "Y'know, I never said this out loud, but...I love the feeling of your breasts pressed against me like this."

"Ufufufu~! Well maybe I love the feeling of this pressed against my abdomen." Rias said rubbing against him.

"Hrn...what the...when did I get hard?" I said.

"I don't know, but feel this..." Rias took his hand and placed it between her legs.

"...You're wet." Kenshin said. They looked out at the sun going down before turning toward each other.

"...My Room/Your Room." Rias and Kenshin said respectively before leaving the hillside, and making their way, rather impatiently toward Tamamo's estate. They passed Alma Elma along the way.

"...Ufufufu~! Looks like the magic kicked in~!" Alma giggled after they had passed.

The sun had gone down and the moon had well risen into the night sky by the time the two soon to be newlyweds navigated Tamamo's large estate and made it to the room diminuative Ancestress had earmarked for the Gremory Heiress. As soon as Kenshin shut the door, Rias grabbed the cloth of his kimono and pulled him into a deep, fierce kiss. "Mmmh!" Rias moaned out, feeling Kenshin's hands rubbing against her body.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out into her as she wasted no time rubbing his ears.

"...I don't know...what's gotten into me..." Rias said as they parted lips, panting softly

"I don't either, all I know right now is that...I'm in a heat cycle kicked into overdrive...and I fucking want you." Kenshin said with a similar pant

"..." Rias smiled salaciously. "...Then you can have me...provided you give me everything as well."

"...Heh...you got it." Kenshin said as their lips met again as they crashed onto the bed. He pulled his tongue back and let her tongue into his mouth before sucking on it.

"Mmu!" Rias moaned, rubbing his ears harder.

Kenshin pulled away. "Rias, be honest with me...where do you want me to go first?"

"Haa...my neck...it always feels so good when you go there." Rias said.

"As you wish, love." Kenshin said kissing down her jawline to her neck.

"Oooh!" Rias moaned out again, holding Kenshin's head as he kissed and sucked gently on her neck.

"Mmh, ooh.." Kenshin moaned out feeling her legs nudging against his cock. He started sucking on her neck.

"Haa...Kenshin, oh, aah, ah that feels so good..." Rias said, shivering against him.

"..." Kenshin worked her kimono apart, leaving only the sash tying it together. His hands rubbed and caressed her clothed breasts.

"Mmu, yaa...aah." Rias sighed out. "Kenshin...please..."

Kenshin moved up and kissed her lips. _"For the love of the Dark Goddess...what's gotten into me?" Kenshin thought as he slipped his tongue into her mouth._

"Mmm..." Rias closed her eyes, this time sucking on his tongue as she spun the two of them around and put him on his back, but let him sit up against the headboard.

Kenshin watched as she pulled away and pulled apart his yukata before sitting on his lap. "Uhn.."

"What? I'm not too heavy am I?" Rias asked.

"Not at all, it's just the feeling of your butt against my groin is a satisfying one." Kenshin said.

"Oh? Well then..." Rias wiggled her hips around.

"Haa...you tease..." Kenshin sighed out.

"Hmhm~" Rias giggled. "Aah..!" She gasped as Kenshin's hands pulled the top of her kimono further apart, baring her breasts. He started massaging them. "Ooh...uhn..Kenshin...did you use the Boosted Gear on me again?"

"No, why?" Kenshin asked.

"Because...aah, my body feels really hot and everything you're doing to me is making me feel so much better than any other time we've done this." Rias said, panting softly.

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously as he continued to pleasure Rias.

"What?" Rias said.

"It almost sounds like _**you're**_ in heat." Kenshin said.

"Me? Haa...aah, b-but...how?" Rias said.

"I don't know, but does it really matter?" Kenshin said brushing Rias' hair to the side and kissing the nape of her neck.

"Haaa...oooh..." Rias shuddered in delight in response to this and his massaging her breasts. "No, I suppose not...just...please don't stop..."

Her scent began to overpower Kenshin's senses as he pinched her nipples and gave them a soft twist. "Hnn..." Kenshin felt his erection start to peak through the gap between her thighs.

"Ooh?" Rias said, taking notice of what some would jokingly call his tertiary tail. A promiscuous smile spread across her face as she enclosed her thighs around it.

"Hnn..." Kenshin held back a content sigh.

"So warm~" Rias said wiggling her hips and thighs around his length.

"Guah...fuck Rias, your thighs are so soft..." Kenshin said.

"Mmhm...glad you like them." Rias said, reaching back and pulling Kenshin's head forward and locking lips with him again. "Mmh...

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out into her, sliding his hand down her belly and tracing his fingers up and down her labia.

"Ooh, mmh..." Rias deepened the kiss, wrapping her tongue around Kenshin's while her hand went to the head of Kenshin's cock and started rubbing it. .

"Ooh.." Kenshin pinched her nipple and tugged on them, moving his fingers to her engorged clit.

"Ooh, fuah..." Rias moaned into him. "Kenshin, answer a question for me...does being in 'heat' increase the odds of having a child?"

"I wanna say yeah, but as a devil, I don't think the odds are increased that much." Kenshin said.

"I see...well that's fine, I'm not ready to start that leg of my life just yet." Rias said.

"Yeah, same here." Kenshin said as he spread her lower lips apart and slipped his middle finger inside her, wiggling it around.

"Ohh!" Rias' body shuddered as the single digit invaded her wet folds. "You're using wind magic, no fair!" She whined.

"No I'm not." Kenshin said.

"What are you talking about, I can feel it." Rias pouted.

"It's not wind magic, it's vibrating slime." Kenshin snickered.

"That's even worse!" Rias said.

"Oh you love it." Kenshin snickered.

"Th-That's beside the point." Rias said, her face going red.

"Try shifting your hips more." Kenshin suggested.

"..." Rias' legs shuffled a bit, tossing Kenshin's cock about.

"Gaah..." Kenshin sighed, feeling her soft flesh stroking him.

"Mm.." Rias' eyes closed as the two pleasured each other.

Kenshin started shifting his hips, thrusting his cock between her legs. He took his finger out of her pussy and tucked his cock against it, thrusting against her pussy. "You're really wet."

"With you...how can I not be...?" Rias asked, kissing his neck.

"Haa...well then...let's keep you that way." Kenshin said smiling at her as he lovingly massaged her breasts.

"Mmu, haa, aahh...haa...ooh...uhn...hmn..." Rias moaned out writhing in pleasure against him.

"Ghh...hn...haa..." Kenshin shuddered against her.

Rias pulled herself off him and turned around. "Well that was fun, but...I want to get a better angle...and you'll be doing so much more to me soon anyway." She said kissing down his neck and chest. "Hmn...you're actually sweating a bit."

"Well, the temperature has been climbing in here." Kenshin said.

"Ufufu...indeed it has." Rias said making her way down past his waist. She took hold of his cock and stroked her hand along it before placing a kiss on the tip. "With how thick it is, it's a wonder how you didn't tear me apart down there when we first had sex." Rias said extending her tongue forward and licking up the back of Kenshin's shaft.

"Oooh..." Kenshin said.

"Mmh..." The tip of Rias' tongue prodded against the slit. Her hand still working up and down the shaft. "Let me know what feels good."

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out feeling Rias' tongue prodding the back of the tip. "Right there...aahh..."

"Mmhn." Rias closed her eyes pressing her lips against that spot, sucking gently on it.

"Hhnnn..." Kenshin grunted softly.

"..." Rias moved further down, slowly dragging the tip of her tongue down Kenshin's shaft, sending a shiver up his spine. "Hmhmhm..." She giggled.

"Nnn..." Kenshin's eyes closed, feeling Rias' tongue get closer to the base.

"Uhmph..." Rias' eyes narrowed as she twisted her tongue as best as she could around the base.

"Guh...your breath feels so hot right now..." Kenshin said.

"Not as hot as what it's hitting, I'm sure." Rias said.

"Ungh..." Kenshin grunted.

"Wow...so this is what wielding elemental magic in this fashion is like." Rias said as she dragged her tongue up the back of his cock.

"Guuh...R...Rias...fuck..." Kenshin sighed out, feeling her tongue rub everywhere her tongue touched at once.

" _Oh wow, she's actually pulling that off." Salamander said._

" _I know...god damn..." Kenshin thought._

" _Want us to stop her?" Undine asked._

" _No, don't! Fuck, let her do as she pleases! I fucking need this right now!" Kenshin thought._

" _Hm?" Salamander said. "...Well OK then."_

" _So this is what Kenshin's incubus genes do to him when affected by Succubus Magic." Undine said._

" _Succubus Magic?" Salamander said._

" _Alma Elma. She worked her magic on the food they ate to give both Kenshin and Rias here an explosion of lust. Rias using the elements on him, well it's just a nice bonus for him." Undine said. "The magic brings on all the effects of a heat cycle for both of them, that said, them being so enamoured with each other makes the experience all the more pleasurable. What's interesting is how Rias is using Kenshin's wind technique so soon...and so well."_

" _Aaah, so he's really, really horny right now. Shame, I could use another pounding." Salamander said with a dreamy look._

" _You and me both..." Undine said with a similar look._

" _Same here..." Sylph said cupping her cheeks and swooning._

" _..." Gnome was silent as per usual, but starting shuffling her legs with a needy look in her eyes._

"..." Rias backed away and looked him over. "Mmhn, such a delightfully thick, hard cock, but...maybe I should give some attention to these as well." She moved her head down to his testes, prodding her tongue against them.

"HaAAaaaaahhh..." Kenshin let out a long shuddering sigh. "Rias...oh god..."

"Hmn...do you like what I am doing to you?" Rias asked.

"Yes, oh god...fuck...!" Kenshin said.

"Hmn..." Rias smiled and kept licking his testes. "Mmn, they're so thick and large, bulging with the substance that makes a child, as long as it's combined with what's inside me...Mh..." She took one of them into her mouth and started sucking on it

"Haa...!" Kenshin placed a hand on her head, gently massaging it, coaxing her to go further.

"Mmhg..." Rias moaned as she sucked hard on him."

"Gghh!" Kenshin grunted. "Rias...!"

A smacking sound was heard as she released the testicle and panted lustfully. "Kenshin, uhn...my insides feel like they're on fire right now..." She said.

"Gah, I..I feel the same." Kenshin replied, panting just as hard.

Rias smiled and licked up the back of his shaft, all the way to the tip before taking the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, while she surrounded his shaft with her breasts. "Mmhn..."

"Hhaa..." Kenshin shuddered at the feeling of her soft warm flesh rubbing against his cock.

"Hmhm~..." Rias giggled at this, her hot breath hitting the head of Kenshin's cock.

"Haa, Rias..." Kenshin sighed out, feeling his fiancee's chest closing around his shaft, and pumping up and down.

"Mmn..." Rias' eyes closed, prodding the slit with her tongue. "Haa..." She latched her lips onto it and sucked hard. "Haa..." She let it go with a wet pop and shifted her chest up and down his full length. "Mmh...mmn..." Her eyes opened, peering with a salacious gaze at Kenshin.

"Heheh..." Kenshin laughed wearily.

"Is this getting you off?" Rias said with a smile.

"Heh, do you really need to ask." Kenshin said, shifting his hips upward.

"Ooh?" Rias said. "Hmn.." She smiled and stopped moving. "Go ahead, do what you please." She said squeezing her chest together tightly, pushing her nipples closer together.

"I will." Kenshin said as he continued to thrust between her large breasts, his head and a bit of his shaft poking out of her cleavage.

"You're so hot, I love it...so much." Rias sighed out.

"In another way of speaking...so are you." Kenshin said.

"I want to try some new things with you, will you let me?" Rias asked.

"Of course." Kenshin said. "I want to see what you want to try."

"Hmn." Rias smiled and opened her mouth, craning her head downward, letting Kenshin's tip thrust into her mouth. "Mmh...mm...mmg.."

"Ungh! Rias...fuck!" Kenshin grunted out.

Rias pulled herself away and prodded her index finger against Kenshin's tip, nudging it playfully. "OK...now for the first thing I wanted to try."

Kenshin sat up. "What's up?"

"Stand up." Rias said. Kenshin nodded and did as she asked. She then grabbed his head and forced her tongue past his lips and kissed him lustfully.

"Mmhn..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist, before moving downward to her derriere, massaging it gently.

"Mmn..." Rias moaned and giggled into him before pulling away. "As great as that was, that wasn't it..." She fell to her knees. "Alma-San gave me a tip for this and I want to try it." She grabbed her lover's cock, pushing her lips well past the head, taking half of his length into her mouth, but pulled back for a moment, stroking him, twisting her hand gently around the head. "Now, if you want to do what do what you're probably going to want to do after awhile. Go ahead, just go easy to start." She said before taking him into her mouth again.

"Ungh!" Kenshin grunted as his fiancee worked his cock in slowly, teasingly, letting her breath tickle against it, driving him nuts. "Oouh? !" He let out a gasp as he felt his cock slip further that he had felt it go before. It took him a second to realize that Rias was deepthroating him.

"Mmgh!" Rias' eyes were almost narrowed shut as she tried to keep her gag reflex relaxed as her nose nestled in his pubes. "Mmhnnn..." She moaned out as she adjusted to the feeling of fullness in her throat and started moving her head back and forth.

"Uhhnn! Fuuuccckk!" Kenshin moans out, feeling her throat wrapped around his throbbing shaft.

"Mmgh...umgh, umn..mhn, umngh!" Rias moaned out.

"Ri...assss..." Kenshin strained out.

" _If you want to, what you're probably going to want to do after awhile, go ahead, just go easy to start."_ What Rias has said to him earlier replayed in his mind as Rias' lips pistoned back and forth on his cock, pursed together as best as she could manage.

" _You already have the green light to throat fuck her if you want." Salamander egged Kenshin on. "Do it, she wants you to."_

" _Yes..."_ Kenshin thought. Pure, unadulterated lust driving him as he moved a hand behind Rias' head, wrapping his hand around her long, thick crimson locks, tugging her head back gently.

Rias felt him do this, knowing what was to come next and the thought of it excited her as she looked up into her lover's eyes. _"My lord, what's gotten into us? ! Sure we've always wanted to have sex when the opportunity arises, but tonight seems to be even more so!" She thought._

"Just smack me on the chest when you need air." Kenshin said looking right back into her eyes.

"Mmhm..." Rias moaned sensually on his cock, nodding her head.

"Ungh." Kenshin moved his hips, thrusting his cock into her mouth and down her throat, trying to get into a rhythm.

" _Ooh...Kenshin's long, thick member's filling my throat and I can't...won't stop him..." Rias thought, her right hand moving to cup her breast, massaging it gently while her left hand wandered south._

"Ungh!" Kenshin grunted as he felt her accepting every inch of him. "God...fuck...!" He grunted out, bringing his other hand to the top of her head, her ahoge hair strand managing to poke between his fingers as he thrust faster into her.

"Mmgg! Uhngh!" Rias moaned around his cock, the vibrations from her throat ripping through his cock and up his spine. Massaging her breasts with one hand, while her other hand rubbed her aching pussy.

"Ooouughh!" Kenshin growled out lustfully, his testes, smacking against her chin with each thrust, feeling her tongue actively licking his shaft as it thrust to and fro in her mouth. _"My god...this is amazing!" He thought._

" _I...I never knew something like this, while a bit painful, could feel so good!" Rias thought, her eyes rolling upward before narrowing shut._

"Hnngh!" Kenshin grunted, his cock beginning to swell.

"Mmh!" Rias took her right hand off her chest and wrapped the arm around Kenshin's waist while her fingers thrust in and out of her quivering pussy, her body doing much of the same as climax began to take hold.

"Oh fuck! R-Rias...I-I'm...gonna...! !" Kenshin's threw his head back letting out a growl of ecstasy as he buried his cock as far as it would go, cum shooting out in thick spurts down his fiancee's throat.

"Mpph! Mmggh!" Rias felt it filling her mouth and throat, before she had to pull away to cough as the rest shot onto her chest.

(Cough! Cough!)

"!" Kenshin quickly regained his bearings and knelt in front of her. "Are you alright? !" He asked.

Rias coughed the last little bit of semen out into her hand, gasping for breath for a few times, however instead of saying anything. Rias dove forward, tackling Kenshin onto the bed, wrapping her right arm around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

" _Well, guess that answers that question." Undine stated blithely._

Kenshin didn't respond, shifting his body so that he'd actually be laying on the bed before returning his fiancee's passionate kiss. "Mmh..." He closed his eyes, pushing and sliding against his lover's tongue.

Rias broke the kiss and smiled. "That hurt a little, but...it felt great..."

"Heh, well let's not make a habit out of it, wouldn't want to make your beautiful voice sound hoarse now do we?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"Ufufufu, charmer." Rias said as she laid her head on his chest. "...Kenshin, before we start in on me, I want to do one more thing for you."

"OK." Kenshin said, not even bothering to argue the point. He'd get to her eventually this night, the sheer arousal he was feeling almost demanded it.

"OK." Rias smiled and rolled off of him. "Lay on your front."

"On it." Kenshin said moving completely onto the bed, face down.

"Alright...I'm not as great at this as Akeno is, but I have asked for advice from her. Just lay there and relax." Rias said.

"Oh?" Kenshin felt something being poured onto his back. "You want to try your hand at a massage I take it?"

"I should know how to as your wife should I not? To help ease your weariness." Rias said softly into his left ear.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Do as you like."

"I will." Rias said as she moved her hands to his lower back, "Hmn? You feel tense here." She said.

"Probably some soreness from the fight with Forbesii and having my muscles practically regrown. I was gonna ask Undine to work on it, but seeing as you're already here, why don't you take a whack at it?" Kenshin said.

"Ufufu~ Alright." Rias said squeezing the flesh softly, with her four fingers while her thumbs rubbed small circles into his back.

"Ooohhh..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "Oh, there was one other thing. When I was fighting Alipheese the Fifteenth, she managed to punch me in the small of my back with an empowered strike.

"Oh? That's not good." Rias said moving her hands up to the area in question. "If it's still hurt, your body will try to compensate for it and you'll feel pain there, and discomfort elsewhere."

"Well, you're the masseuse." Kenshin said. "So take care of it for me, please."

Rias nodded and rubbed her hands against the small of his back, doing the same thing as before. "..."

"Aaahh..." Kenshin hissed softly in pain. "Maybe you're right, maybe it didn't heal because I didn't give it time to before diving into the Vessel."

"Well don't do that again." Rias reprimanded.

"...Yes dear..." Kenshin said.

Rias smiled at this and applied healing mana to her hands as she rubbed Kenshin's back, healing the injury. "There, that should do it." She said as she moved her hands further upward, spreading the massage oil she was using over his skin.

"Ungh...that's good..." Kenshin said.

Rias moved closer to him, getting over the top and started rubbing his shoulders and neck. "Wow, you have a lot of stress here too."

"That's just from sword fighting, general workouts and having to basically keep my head on a swivel during battle. It comes back to haunt me later." Kenshin said before letting out a long groan of relief as Rias' fingers worked their magic. "Are you healing me again?"

"No." Rias said. "Honestly I'm not."

"Then it really has been awhile since my last rub down." Kenshin said.

"Indeed." Rias said as she strongly rubbed out any knots in his shoulders, upper back and neck that she could find.

"Thanks, I think that's everything, now..." Kenshin tried to get up only for Rias to place her hand at the small of his back, pushing gently on it.

"I'm not done yet." Rias said before standing up on her knees and taking her bottle of massage oil and applying it to her own body. "Now...what was it you said before that you didn't say out loud earlier?"

"?" Kenshin felt a strong, but gentle rubbing overtake most of his back. It took him a moment to realize Rias was rubbing her chest against his back. "A nuru massage?"

"Mmhm..." Rias said, her face flushed slightly, holding back soft moans as her erect nipples dug into his back. "Haa...aaah..."

"Unh..." Kenshin kept his eye on her as she shifted her body against him. Her chest now rubbing against his shoulder blades.

"Haaa..." Rias sighed out, slipping her hands under his arms, gripping his shoulders.

Her chest rubbing his upper back, her abdomen and pelvis rubbing his lower back and backside. "God damn..." He sighed out.

"Like it?" Rias said, gazing at him seductively.

"You have no idea..." Kenshin said as he watched Rias thrust her body against his, still maintaining the sense of physical contact. She wasn't even really pressing herself against him anymore as she rubbed herself against him, yet he loved it all the same. Rias laid against him and their lips met. "OK...that's enough, let's get to you." He said.

"Mm...OK." Rias said as Kenshin slid out from under her, and she laid in his spot. "Mmm..." Rias said feeling his hands on her waist, moving closer to the middle of her lower back.

"Hmn, I forgot how smooth your skin is." Kenshin said spreading the oil already on his body onto hers, in the same fashion as she did, kissing the back of her neck.

"Well it's been a little while since you got a good look at me like this." Rias said.

"What was that YOU said earlier? How you loved the feeling of this...pressed against you." Kenshin said as his once again erect member came to rest on her backside.

"Mmmhh...that's right." Rias said. "It's always good to feel how much I arouse you."

"Heheh..." Kenshin laughed softly before raising up, straddling her hips. "You know...a lot of fuss is made over your chest, and it is a sight to behold, but they're only taking in a fraction of the beauty." He said.

"Hmn? Tell me then, my future husband, what do you see that you like?" Rias said shooting him a sultry smile.

"Well I could name any number of things, but it'd be nitpicking toward the end." Kenshin said. "But I'll get straight to the point...and let my hands do the talking."

"Oooh?" Rias let out a surprised moan as Kenshin moved further back, his hands gliding up the backs of her legs. The feeling of it sending a shiver up her spine. "That feels so nice..."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said as his hands came to rest on her ass, squeezing and massaging it gently.

"You like that part of me?" Rias said.

"Just one of many things I like about you." Kenshin said as he focused his caresses on that one area.

"It's not as nice to look at as say...Miyuki-San's." Rias said. "I mean you would know, you used to have her as one of yours before we met."

"That may be true, but I like it all the same." Kenshin said.

"Hmn..." Rias' head sunk into the bedding as her hips raised slightly.

"Oh...?" Kenshin said.

"Make me feel good from here then..." Rias said.

"Heh, as you wish." Kenshin said as he laid to the side of her, his hand casually caressing her soft flesh.

"Oooh..." Rias sighed out.

He pushed her lower cheeks together, spread them apart and squeezed them with varying degrees of force. Kenshin smiled over at her, hearing her breath hitch when he upped the force, seeing her visibly relax when he started casually playing with her ass.

"Kenshiiinnnn..." Rias cooed out quietly.

"Hmn..." Kenshin's smile widened as his fingers nestled between the cheeks and started rubbing one spot in particular.

"Oh...oohh...mmhhnn..." Rias' hands clenched softly at the bedding as he felt him rubbing not her vaginal entrance, but her back door.

"..." Kenshin kept his eyes on her facial expressions, letting them be the guide. If she showed even once iota of discomfort he would back off immediately.

Rias' eyes opened and she glanced back at him, they locked eyes as one of her hands wandered south. Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded as if to tell her to go ahead. Rias nodded back, her eyes closing as she started rubbing her clitoris. "Ooohh...fuck..." She said.

"Hmmm?" Kenshin said. It was new, she rarely cursed. So to hear her say one was new for him.

"Fuck...Kenshin, don't stop..." Rias said her face buried in the bedding as she starting moaning louder.

"Hmn..." Kenshin's smile widened as he took all but his index finger away and started pressing it against the puckered hole.

"Mmhn!" Rias moaned loudly into the bedding. "Oooohhh!"

" _Huh, you really did know your way around the bedroom before you met us." Salamander commented. "You're not even using our power and you're driving her mad."_

" _Yeah..." Kenshin thought._

"!" Rias rose up and gripped Kenshin's wrist.

"Want me to stop?" Kenshin asked.

"With the teasing...yes..." Rias said, her breathing heavy from the pleasure and the fact that her face was previously buried in the bedding. "...I don't want that virginity to be taken by a mere finger."

"!" Kenshin stared at her.

"Yes...come on...take me..." Rias said with a sultry smile. "I know you were preparing me for it."

Kenshin moved over the top of her spreading her asscheeks apart. "Rias, are you sure about this?"

"Positive, just...take it easy on me OK?" Rias said with a shy look in her eyes.

" _In other words...the exact opposite of how we fucked." Salamander quipped._

" _Technically that wasn't me. It was my clone, I personally have never fucked you in the ass." Kenshin thought. "It's not my fault my clone wanted to pound you right to start."_

" _Semantics!" Salamander said._

"OK..." Kenshin leaned forward breaking his conversation with the Fire Spirit. Giving Rias a kiss on the lips for comfort. He got into position, pressing his tip against her. "Here goes..." He said pushing harder.

"Hnnn..." Rias closed her eyes, trying to relax her body.

"Ungh!" Kenshin felt his head slip inside her.

"Hnnn!" Rias' eyes squeezed shut feeling her virgin hole expanding.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Kenshin grunted as he worked more of his cock inside her formerly virgin ass.

"It's...OK...I...asked for this..." Rias gasped out, gripping the sheets. . "Fuck...now I know for sure how big you are..."

"Hnnn..." Kenshin grunted, about halfway inside her.

"Nngh..." Rias glanced back. "Um...Kenshin...can I ask you...or rather Undine-San for a favor?"

" _Already on it." Undine said._

"Haaa..." Rias let out a shuddering sigh as she felt Kenshin's cock get slightly colder. "Is that normal?"

"Well...she does favor cold over hot." Kenshin said. "That said...it is easier to move."

"Aaahh..." Rias sighed out again, this time relaxed as she felt her lover's cock pushing more easily into her. "Indeed..."

" _Was probably the right move, it's not like she's as tough as someone like me." Salamander said._

" _Well not many people are Mandy." Sylph said._

" _This is true." Salamander said._

"Uhnnh..." Rias started to moan as her body acclimated to his cock again.

"Does it still hurt?" Kenshin asked as he got close to bottoming out.

"A...little, but not near as much as it did before." Rias said. "Uhn...mmhn..ungh..."

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out as he felt himself pressed against her, unable to move any further forward. "There...I'm fully inside you."

"OK." Rias said. "Move when you want, I can take it."

"Yeah." Kenshin said pulling himself back slowly, pushing himself back in slowly, working into a rhythm.

"Aahnn...wi...with this, I've given everything to you." Rias said.

"Well, not everything, the last bit...nngh...ungh..is a person..and that takes nine months give or take." Kenshin said, his hands grasping hold of his lover's ass as he thrust into her.

"Uhmn...mmgh...haa...haa..haa..yes...but like we talked about earlier, that can wait." Rias said. "What we're doing now isn't even the right way."

"Hehehehahaha..." Kenshin chuckled with a strained look on his face. "Right you are." He said.

"Haa..haa..haa, K-Kenshin...f-faster..." Rias said, her face flushed, looking back at him.

"Yeah...hngh..." Kenshin grunted as he started going faster. "Haa..damn..."

"Aahn...mmhh..ooh...oohh...uhngh..." Rias' hand started gripping at the bedding again, pleasure, not pain this time washing over her.

"Rias...ungh...I'm gonna go...harder." Kenshin grunted.

"Yes...ooh..fuck...fuck me harder...!" Rias gasped out.

"Guhh...!" Kenshin gasped out, driven by the sound of her gasps, the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Ahnn! Mmhn! Ooohhh! K-Kenshin! Ooh!" Rias moaned.

"Uhngh..haa..haa..fuck...so hot, so tight...!" Kenshin grunted out, his thrusts getting faster and harder as he started inching closer to release.

"Haa! Oohh! Fuaah! Mmhn! Mmg! Mmhhh!" Rias started shivering underneath him. _"Aaah! This feels too goooodddd!" She thought._

"Rias...fuck!" Kenshin said, feeling his resistance to an impending climax withering away.

"You...aahn! Mmgh! You're twitching...aahn! Quite a lot...are you..."

"Yes...unngh!" Kenshin grunted. "I'm...going to cum!"

"Aagh..mmmhn! Oooh! It's OK, go...ahead!" Rias moaned out.

"Guaaahh!" Kenshin gasped out, his semen firing out before he could respond to her. "Aagh...mmgh...oouuugh..." He groaned out.

"Oohhh...it's...so hot...if it were any hotter it might burn..." Rias said trying to catch her breath.

"Haa...haa...haa...well I'd be more insulted that you didn't get there, but the receiver rarely does on their first time...according to Salamander anyway..." Kenshin said.

"It's OK..." Rias said as she felt Kenshin leave her back door, which now started to leak a bit. She turned herself onto her back. "That...was kinda fun."

"I suppose." Kenshin shrugged.

"Now let's..." Rias looked down, trailing off.

"...Yeah..." Kenshin said looking down along with her. "I don't know what it is...but I just can't get enough of you tonight." He said with a smile.

"Hmn..." Rias smiled back and moved her head in closer and kissed him. She pushed forward, standing on her knees with him, before pushing Kenshin down and mounting him. The kiss broke and she cupped her lover's cheeks. "I'm the same, though it's easier for me to get to this point than you...It's like my body won't rest until I feel I've been completely satisfied by you."

"Well...then let's get to it then." Kenshin said.

"Mh..." Rias nodded and their lips met again, she felt Kenshin's hands on her hips, raising her up and getting her in position, as her hands wandered down she grabbed hold of a thin strip of cloth. As their tongues danced and pushed against each other, her hands grabbed Kenshin's wrists and pushed them backward.

"Mm?" Kenshin felt a cloth around his wrists, that suddenly tightened around them. He then found that he could not move his arms apart. Rias broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, a smouldering gaze being directed at him. "Really Rias? Tying me up? That's something I'd expect from Akeno."

"Would you really? The conversations we have suggest she'd want to be the one getting tied up." Rias said. "That said...you had a session where you controlled me, one where we more or less shared the control...and now..."

"It's your turn then?" Kenshin said with a small smirk. "You could have just asked."

"Sorry, but when you really get into it, you have a habit of...taking the reins no matter what your partner says, or Yukari said so anyway." Rias said.

"True." Kenshin said, his small smirk remaining on his face. "Do whatever you want then my love." Kenshin siad.

Rias' smile widened. "I intend to, to have the Dragon of the Elements himself under my thumb...it's so arousing..." She said.

"Y'know...I would guess..that being underneath your thumb like this, would be arousing in it's own way." Kenshin said as his smirk widened ever so slightly.

"Mhn..." Rias' smile widened. "Alright... as you wish." She said as she started shifting her hips slightly.

"Ungh..." Kenshin grunted, unable to move himself.

"Ohhh...this feels so good Kenshin..." Rias moaned out, rocking her hips against him.

"I bet...ungh...it is...haa..." Kenshin grunts and gasps as Rias rides his throbbing cock.

"Unhh...haa..haa..." Rias moaned.

"Fuck..." Kenshin grunted.

"Kenshin...I...want to..ride you like this all night." Rias said.

"Then, go ahead." Kenshin said feeling her pussy squeezing him tightly "Agh...R-Rias...ohh fuck...!" He moaned out.

"Hmhmmmm..." Rias half giggled, half moaned in response.

"So this is the response you give if your own technique is used on you." Rias said.

"Hnn? You mean you're actually consciously using that?" Kenshin said.

"Mmhm...The past couple of days Yukari was helping me with it." Rias said. "I didn't want to accidentally cut you while using it."

"Haa...I-I see.." Kenshin said, shivering uncontrollably.

"That said she will like to hear the results." Rias said, increasing the pace of her riding. "She wanted to know if it would have any effect on you."

"Oh god..." Kenshin said with a paling expression. _"Yukari is probably going to get me back for Kyoto." He thought._

"Mmhn! Another thing make me curious...you've said that phrase a few times already, yet when the seal's safeguards were taken off, you said you could feel yourself returning to a devil form, albeit very slowly, so what gives?" Rias asked, panting softly, feeling Kenshin's cock bulging slightly within her.

"I think it's because I'm more or less thinking of the Dark Goddess when I say it. I mean I was originally a Youkai." Kenshin said.

"Aah." Rias nodded. "Mmg...oh Kenshin...fuck you're getting so hot."

"Yeah, just because I let you tie me up doesn't mean I can't do anything." Kenshin said with a small smirk. "Ungh...that said...it doesn't do much to dull the sensation and help me last any longer...mmhn..."

"Ooh...mmgh, aah, aahh...mmmmh...uhn, aah ah ah!" Rias moaned and gasped, her hands now on Kenshin's shoulders, holding onto him as she thrust her hips harder against him.

"Ungh..fuck, Rias..." Kenshin said, her pussy milking his cock.

"Haa...haaa..haa.. Kenshin...oh fuck...Kenshin!" Rias cried out, wrapping her arms around him, her hips rocking against him hard and fast.

(rip!)

"? !" Rias felt Kenshin's arms wrapping around her. "H-Hey, you were-"

"Relax." Kenshin said. "I'm just holding you, I won't do anything else, ungh...I...haaa...promise."

"Mmh...O-OK...aah! Ooh! Mmhh! Mmkk! Aaaah!" Rias moaned and gasped as her body quivered, ready for release.

"Haa...agh...fuck...R-Rias...I'm gonna...!" Kenshin said.

"Yaahh! It's fine! Go ahead and cum, I want it all...inside...!" Rias moane dout.

"Guahhh!" Kenshin groaned and gasped out as his first shot fired inside her.

"Mmgh!" Rias bit into his shoulder, letting muffled out cries of ecstasy as she was filled by Kenshin's cum.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin panted as Rias slumped against him.

"That...that was...amazing..." Rias said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said.

"Haaa...and yet..." Rias said looking back at him with a sultry smile.

"...I'm in." Kenshin said.

Hours passed and the two were laid against each other, fast asleep. However what neither of them noticed was the pair of ruby red eyes watching from the door that belonged to one Alma Elma. "Ufufu~ So that's what lovers are like when influenced by my magic." The purple haired woman said flapping her succubus wings and fixing her hair. "Haa...I needed that, their sexual energy was delicious." Alma giggled. "Maybe some time soon I can taste it more directly...I wonder what their essences taste like...ufufufu~!" She giggled as she walked away.

The night ended that way, neither Kenshin or Rias ever knowing that the Succubus Queen had set it all up.

(chapter end)

Draconis: There, Rias this will be your last solo lemon for awhile.

Rias: No complaints here...(dazed)

Draconis: Is she OK?

Alma: Oh don't mind her Drac-Chan, she's just in a daze from all the sex you didn't show.

Draconis: Uuhhh, then what about Kenshin?

Alma: (steps aside and shows Kenshin passed out on the floor.) Three days nonstop with Alice and an all nighter with Rias-Chan...poor guy's practically incoherent.

Kenshin: (mumbles unintelligibly)

Draconis: Ouch, sorry Kenshin.

Alma: Oh don't worry about him, a good night's rest will fix him right up. But what about you?

Draconis: What about me?

Alma: Well come on, writing all that had to get you hot and bothered.

Draconis: Except I spread out writing it.

Alma: Well I'm still hungry.

Draconis: ...Oh god... (pales)

Alma: Ufufufu~

Draconis: Shiiiiiittttt! (runs)

Ignore my attempt at being funny. Anyway. Issei and Sextum's half of this chapter will be written and posted alongside chapter 70 of the main story.

Draconis678 out


	6. Dragon on Ice

Draconis: Alright, let's get a move on. No time to waste.

Kenshin: He says before he goes to play a game immediately after writing this.

Draconis: Wha? Shut up!

Kenshin: Neh heh heh.

Issei: Well as long as it gets done right?

Draconis: Thanks. Anyway This might not be as long as the Kenshin and Rias chapter, but I did say I was going to write this.

Sextum: (shuffles feet nervously.)

Draconis: Oh buck up. You're finally getting some time alone with the guy.

Kazumi: (grumbles)

Draconis: (sweatdrops) Your time's coming Kazumi...

Dragon of the Elements: Side Stories

Chapter 6

Dragon of Ice.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

It was mid afternoon as one Sextum Averruncus, in her mature form stood in front of a mirror clad in just lingerie, trying to figure out what to wear. "Mrrnn..." She furrowed her brow as she held a sea blue kimono in front of her. "No...it's too small around the chest.." She said.

"You know, you could just wear what you normally wear." Kazumi said from the side.

"Aah? !" Sextum jumped. "Damn it Asakura, tell someone when you're in their room!" She snapped.

"Sorry." Kazumi said waving her hand in front of her. "But my point still stands."

"This is like the only chance I'll have to go out with him, I want to at least try to look nice." Sextum said.

"Look." Kazumi shrugged. "I've known him for...I guess slightly longer than you...but he didn't even dress up for that Seekvaira person and she's a noblewoman."

"Wasn't that kind of impromtu though?" Sextum said thinking back to when Kenshin had gotten Issei and Seekvaira together, having heard about it.

"Semantics." Kazumi waved her off. "Besides, you're trying on kimonos and I've never seen you in anything other than that blue jumpsuit. You really need to go shopping."

"I...I have no money for that." Sextum sighed. "It's not like I'm a member of a peerage where I could just ask for a job to make money from."

"Why not work at Hikari-San's cafe? I'm sure she'd appreciate the help." Kazumi suggested.

"...I...actually hadn't thought about that." Sextum said with a thoughtful look.

"There ya go, anyway...if you want another date with him, you just need to ask him." Kazumi said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind setting aside some time." Kazumi said.

"Hmn...odd, you're interested in him, but I've not seen you spending much time with him lately." Sextum said.

"Uh, that's because I was busy scouting for the Revolution. I didn't have any damn time to speak of." Kazumi said. "I'll be getting back into the swing of it here soon enough."

"I see." Sextum said with a nod. "I guess I'll go with my normal outfit." She put on her undershirt and jacket before putting her pants back on.

"Hold on." Kazumi said holding out a small bowl. She dipped her fingers into it and traced them on her neck.

"What's this?" Sextum said.

"Just a light application of perfume." Kazumi said. "Here, smell." She held her fingers out to her face.

"Hmn?" Sextum let the scent waft in her nose. "...Lilacs?"

"It's just something I borrowed from Eva-Chan." Kazumi said.

"I like it." Sextum said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Alright." Kazumi said as she let Sextum pass. "Oh and Sextum."

"Yes?" Sextum said.

"If you get a chance tonight...take it." Kazumi said.

"A...chance?" Sextum said.

"You know what I mean." Kazumi said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"E-Eh? !" Sextum said her cheeks going beet red.

"Hehehehehe..." Kazumi giggled as Sextum left.

"Damn red haired paparazzo..." Sextum grumbled as she left the inn, as she walked she slowly realized that...she had never told Issei where they'd be meeting. "Oh my god, I am such an idiot." She facepalmed.

"You, an idiot? Then what's that make me?"

"A perverted idiot, Issei." Sextum said without thinking. "Eh?" She turned to find Issei standing behind her.

"Hiya." Issei waved.

"H-H-H-H-How long have you been there? !" Sextum stammered out.

"Just under a minute, why?" Issei said.

"Haa..." Sextum sighed, calming herself down. "No reason."

"So what do you want to do first?" Issei asked.

"Hm...let's just walk for a bit, something will come to us." Sextum said with a smile.

"Alright." Issei said. The two proceed down the street in Yamatai. "So how are you feeling?"

"Hm?" Sextum said.

"You were in charge...and pretty much the only one able to bleed out the holy magic, are you OK?"

"Oh I'm fine, nothing a good day's rest and a good meal the next day didn't fix." Sextum said. "Thanks for your concern though. You're not the only one who asked."

"Who else?" Issei said.

"Alipheese-Sama, Kenshin and Irina-San also asked." Sextum said.

"Ah...wait why'd Kenshin ask?" Issei said.

"Despite my misgivings with him before and slightly after he left Mundus Magicus. He did still free my brother Tertium and I from Hottan's control. I'll always be thankful to him for that." Sextum said. "Plus he and my brother do have a sort of kinship, so he's also concerned for me as Tertium would be."

"Aaah." Issei nodded.

"Speaking of people who checked in on my wellbeing, have you had a chance to do anything with Irina-San?" Sextum asked.

"Not really, though I want to, why?" Issei said.

"No reason, she just seemed kind of...miffed I guess would be the word." Sextum said.

"O..Oh." Issei said. _"Crap, need to check in with Irina soon, make sure she isn't upset with me." He thought._ With that thought in mind and shuffled to the back of Issei's mind, both he and Sextum bumped into Kenshin and Rias in front of the temporary Lunar Cafe. "Eh, Chief? Kenshin?"

"Hm?" Rias glanced over at them. "Oh, Issei, Sextum-San, what are you up to?" She asked.

"Oh...w-well.." Sextum said, glancing away nervously.

"They're on a date." Kenshin stated casually.

"!" Sextum's face flared up while Issei chuckled.

"Yeah." Issei said.

"Oh, why didn't you do a little dressing up?" Rias asked, noticing the two in their casual wear. Sextum in her blue jacket and pants while Issei wore his Kuoh uniform.

"I...uh...don't really have any other outfits, just more of these." Sextum said.

"Oh? That's no good." Rias said. "Hmn..." She gave Sextum a once over. "Well, you and I are around the same size, my chest is just bigger. If you like I could have some of my things refitted for you." She offered.

"Um...no, that's fine. I just don't have a lot of money, or I'd buy some things myself." Sextum said.

"Aah right, you mainly stayed in Mundus Magicus and Drachma's only good there." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Sextum nods.

"Oh, well why didn't you say anything? We and the rest of the girls will go and get some outfits with you." Rias said with a smile.

"E-Eh?" Sextum said.

"Just accept the kindness Sextum. She won't take no for an answer." Kenshin said with a grin. "Hell, I'll even loan you some money for it, interest free, just pay me back whenever."

"Ok...um, thanks." Sextum said.

"Of course. You're a girl you should dress how you want, not just within your means." Kenshin said.

"I agree." Rias nodded.

"Hm...Say were you two about to go in here?" Issei asked.

"Thinkin' about it." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, I think we might stop by later." Issei said. "Come on Sextum."

"OK, have a nice day Kenshin, Rias-San." Sextum said as they left.

"Hm..." Issei looked around. "What to do, what to do..."

"Hm...we probably should have planned some things out." Sextum said.

"Yeah.." Issei said with a wary grin. _"Shit, I need to start planning things out with people." He thought._

"Hey, how about this?" Sextum said pointing at a stand.

"Huh?" Issei said seeing a stand selling meat buns. "Sure. We could probably use something to tide us over until later."

"Mmhm." Sextum said as they went and ordered two.

"Man this is good." Issei said as he bit into his.

"It reminds me of Satsuki-San's and Chao-San's cooking." Sextum said.

"Satsuki? Chao? You mean Kenshin's granddaughter from the future?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Sextum said with a nod. "Satsuki Yotsuba was the name of one of her friends and she was a very talented cook."

"I see." Issei said.

"So, do you have any idea when the dragon's gonna wake up?" Sextum asked pointing at Issei's left hand.

"No." Issei shook his head. "No idea. Odd to say, but it's kinda lonely without him in my head."

"Well you know he's still there at least and he's still giving you power." Sextum said. "I'd assume Vali-San would feel the same if Albion went to sleep, or that Kenshin felt the same when he was getting the spirits back."

"I suppose...but didn't Kenshin still have Yuurei at the time?" Issei asked.

"They still hated each other." Sextum pointed out.

"Ah that's right." Issei nodded. "So, I didn't really get much of a chance to see what kind of person he was, but...well what kind of person was your brother?"

"Tertium?" Sextum asked. "If I had to place a word to it, and it's kind of mean, but...he's kind of...nihilistic."

"So...basically he's a cynic?" Issei asked.

"I guess that would be a simpler term." Sextum nodded. "But it's hard to blame him, that's what years of being forced to serve Hottan will do to some people."

"Yeah." Issei said. "What about your brothers that aren't around anymore?"

"Quintum and Quartum?" Sextum said. "Well...Quintum was kind of more of the same, but worse than Teritum, while Quartum...well...he kind of reminds me of a watered down version of Salamander."

"Keh..." Issei started to chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Sextum asked with a curious look.

"A watered down version of Salamander, the Fire Spirit?" Issei asked.

"...Pfft...oh my god I just got that." Sextum said laughing into her hand. The two of them laughed together and finished their meat buns.

The two of them continued to walk until they bumped into a group of children. "Hey!" One of them said seeing Issei.

"Huh?" Issei said.

"You're that dragon that's been playing with kids around world right?" He asked.

"Yeah, for the future though my title is the Oppai Dragon!" Issei declared going into his Balance Breaker, not having his stage armor on hand.

"Then why'd it say Welsh Dragon?" The girl next to him asked.

"Well, how to explain this..." Issei went into thought.

"The Welsh Dragon is a close personal friend of the Oppai Dragon. He helps the Oppai Dragon whenever he can, even when he sleeps." Sextum said with a friendly smile.

"So you're two dragons in one? That's so cool!" The first kid said, then the rest of the kids chorused with him.

"I also heard he's friends with Kuroshi-Sama, the guy our moms and dads said saved us from the Demon King!"

"No way! You're friends with him too? !" The kids asked Issei.

"Heheheh." Issei chuckled semi nervously. _"Man, knowing what Kenshin did, he's obviously a full blown hero here." Issei thought._

"He is. We just ran into him not too long ago." Sextum said. "But if you see him, please try not to bother him too much, he's catching up with someone he cares a lot for."

"Okaaaayyyy..." The kids all said with slightly disappointed looks.

"Hey, buck up. I'll ask him to swing by tomorrow and we'll both play with you all before we leave." Issei said, his helmet coming off revealing his grinning face.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

The kids, Issei and Sextum all played for a few hours. Issei had taken off his armor halfway through as it was getting hot under all the armor. As the sun started to set Sextum noticed Kenshin and Rias standing a distance away watching her and Issei play with the kids. She was about to call out to them, when Kenshin and Rias continued on. Kenshin waving her off as they left. _"Aah, I see. Kenshin doesn't want to pull rank on Issei here, he'd rather let Issei have his moment here." Sextum thought with a smile._

Several voices called out and the kids said their goodbyes to Issei and Sextum before leaving a little while later. "Haa, sorry about that, it's kind of become a thing for me at this point." Issei said.

"What? Spending time with youths? You don't need to apologize for that." Sextum said shaking her head. "It's good that you do so, some of those kids might have been having a bad day."

"Yeah...I suppose you're right." Issei said with a smile. "Hm...the sun's about to go down and I could use some grub. Wanna hit Hikari's cafe?"

(growlllll)

Before Sextum could answer, her stomach growled. "...Yes that'd be good." She said with an embarrassed smile.

The two made their way toward the Lunar Cafe. When they entered Hikari greeted them. "Hello Hikari-San." Issei greeted.

"How are you doing?" Sextum asked.

"I'm alright...I just had to entertain a request from Alma, but I'm fine." Hikari said.

"Uhh...she's not anywhere near here right?" Sextum asked.

"No, she's too focused on Kenshin and Rias right now." Hikari said.

"What about?" Issei asked, only to not get an answer.

"Come on, I'll get you a table." Hikari said leading them to the corner booth Kenshin and Rias were sitting at earlier.

"Are you OK Hikari-San?" Issei asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Hikari said with a sigh.

"I'm sensing frustration." Sextum said.

"Maybe." Hikari said twirling a pen in her hand. "Anyway, what will you have?"

"Hm...let's have something light, I'm still kind of full from that meat bun earlier." Issei said. Sextum nodded in agreement.

"Hm OK." Hikari said. "I'll put you down for a salad and a bowl of ramen."

"Hikari-San, a moment." Sextum said.

"Yeah?" Hikari said.

"When we get back, do you think I could work at your cafe. I need some money and I don't want to depend on a loan from Kenshin or Rias-San's kindness."

"Hahaha, sure. I've been meaning to ask you and a couple of others if they wouldn't mind helping me anyway." Hikari said.

"Also, add a cup of coffee." Sextum said.

"This late?" Hikari said. "Suit yourself." She shrugged.

"I hear what you mean, I get a stipend from Chief's family for the show, but that's it." Issei said.

"Really? They make all the money off it and barely pay you?" Sextum said.

"Well, it's not like that. I more ask them to hold on to it for me. Zeoticus-Sama's probably way better with money than I am." Issei said.

"I see." Sextum nodded.

Their food was brought to them shortly after ordering. "So...if you don't mind me asking." Issei said as he waited for his ramen to cool. Eating some of the pork instead. "What was life like for you before Hottan."

Sextum wiped her mouth after eating some of her salad. "It was...nice." Sextum said. "The six of us, seven if you counted our uncle Secundum lived in relative peace. I always looked like this though. Not the smaller form you first met me in. Like I said before, that was for easier movement."

"Yeah, I remember. Your smaller form is cute, but I prefer this one, it really suits you and...well it's very nice looking" Issei said.

"..." Sextum's face went red, but she smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you think that way."

"No problem." Issei grinned. "So, then Hottan found you?" He guessed

"Yes." Sextum nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "Tertium, Quartum, Quintum and I were all placed into stasis immediately while our parents and Secundum worked at Hottan's side. Both Primum and Alterum, my father and mother died first at the hands of Ryuushin Kuroshi."

"K-Kenshin's Dad?" Issei said. "And you don't hate him and his family for it?"

"No." Sextum shook her head. "They didn't see a way out, so they both had just one final prayer for death, to be free from Hottan's control. Ryuushin Kuroshi gave them that freedom. It took me some time to see that and I was about to give up hope myself until I saw Kenshin stand against Hottan, in his mother's body, even though he had just fought the four of us consecutively. He never gave up, his body just gave out on him."

"Wow." Issei said. "Uh...I'm sorry if I'm opening old wounds here."

"Mhn." Sextum shook her head. "It's actually nice to be able to talk about this with someone. It's something I've kept inside a long time. So thanks for your ear."

"OK." Issei smiled. "Uh, then what happened to your uncle?"

"Um...Tertium killed him actually." Sextum said. "Tertium actually went a little rouge before we ever met Kenshin. He found himself in the care of a couple of Hellas citizens...and was shown kindness for the first time in years. However it was not to be...as Secundum killed...or rather rewrote the older sister of the two, who Tertium had become smitten by."

"He had a crush on her?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Sextum nodded. "He especially loved her coffee and...after she was gone could never find one that could compare."

"But when Kenshin defeated Hottan and the Emperor of Hellas came to see him, didn't that imply that all the citizens of Hellas were back among the world?" Issei asked.

"I think that might have been why Tertium didn't come with me. He went to find her." Sextum said.

"Well I wish him the best." Issei said raising his glass of water and taking a drink.

"Hmn." Sextum smiled. "I do too."

"..." Silence reigned for a few moments.

"So..you've gotten to know a bit about me. So might I ask you some questions?" Sextum asked.

"Yeah?" Issei said as he started eating his ramen.

"How did you cope with being a part of Kenshin at first?" Sextum asked. "I heard some of the others talking about it."

"Hm, it wasn't that bad." Issei said. "It was a lot less than I made it out to be in Mundus Magicus. He let me have my time when I wanted it and everyone could pretty well tell it was me most of the time."

"I'm sensing a 'but'" Sextum said.

"Yeah...but at the same time. I could never control Kenshin's strength when I did take him over. Hell one of the times I went to school in his place while he was sleeping, Matsuda was getting on my nerves so I punched at him and put my fist through a stud in the wall."

"Yeah at his base if Kenshin was human and used ki and mana, he'd pretty much be the strongest man on the earth." Sextum nodded.

"No kidding. I know the sting of his fists first hand." Issei chuckled. "But I made him get to know mine as well."

"I'm sure." Sextum said.

"Hey Sextum...I gotta ask, even though I pretty much know the answer, but why did you decide to go to school with us?" Issei asked.

"Because I had never been to one before. Even when Tertium and I were at Mahora I stayed at Albireo Imma's home underneath Library Island." Sextum said.

"Library Island?" Issei asked.

"It's what you think. It's a library on an island...pretty massive too." Sextum nodded. "In the deepest part where Albireo-San lived was guarded by a dragon."

"A Dragon huh?" Issei said.

"I never knew what it's name was." Sextum said.

"I see." Issei nodded.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Sextum said.

"Well, I was pretty unremarkable before I became a Devil." Issei said. "Just a normal human, a perverted human, but a normal one."

"How did it feel when you found out you were being watched by the Devils and Fallen Angels?" Sextum asked.

"Honestly? It felt weird. I had beautiful women keeping their eyes on me, but not for something I wanted...or even knew about." Issei said.

"I see." Sextum nodded. The two finished their meals and Issei left some cash on the table before they left. The two of them walked down the street. Night had settled at this point. "It's starting to get late, and we should think about getting to sleep soon."

"Yeah." Issei said. "Wouldn't want to be tired when we get ready to go home. So where are you staying?"

"Where am I staying? The inn of course." Sextum said.

"Ah, well I'll walk you back." Issei said. "I'll probably check in with Irina, Asia and the others before I go to bed."

"..." Sextum didn't respond as they made their way to the inn. They arrived after a few minutes.

"Huh, no one's really staying here." Issei said looking around.

"Actually you can't feel anyone here because the rooms are each separately warded to prevent noise from getting out and to prevent people from being tracked. They say it's to give people privacy." Sextum said.

"Oh, I see." Issei said with a nod. "Well that's good at least. I heard Alma-San was staying at this place, so it's probably for the better that the rooms are set up that way." He scratched his cheek with a grin. "She's probably rocking some poor/lucky bastard's world right now."

"Why does it have to be a man?" Sextum said. "I think we've established that she's bisexual."

"Oh right, well both then." Issei said.

"Well let's head upstairs." Sextum said.

"Right." Issei nodded. They walked upstairs and Sextum stopped at a door to their left about three quarters of the way down the hall.

"This is it." Sextum said.

"Well then. Have a good night." Issei said with a smile as he turned to walk away.

"Wait." Sextum said. "Would you care to spend a little more time with me?"

"Huh? I figured you were probably going to go right to sleep." Issei said.

"Not exactly." Sextum said before a sheepish smile stretched across her face. "The coffee must have been brewed strong. I don't think I'll be going to sleep for at least another hour. I figure...why spend it alone?"

"Well if you don't care." Issei said walking into the room with her.

The two took a seat at the table. "Hey, Sextum I gotta ask. Why are you attracted to me? You kinda seem like don't like perverts." Issei said.

"Hmn...well.." Sextum rubbed her chin while her cheeks were tinged pink. "Watching you protect what's dear to you, acting heroically as you did. It's quite enamouring if I must admit."

"Ah..hahahaha..." Issei chuckled. "I-I see."

"Also, you were my first kiss." Sextum said.

"Seriously? ! When? !" Issei said with a surprised look.

"Remember when you crashed into me at the safehouse in Mundus Magicus?" Sextum asked.

"...Oh...right." Issei sweatdropped. "I guess that's why I don't remember, I don't really count that as a kiss, more...an accident really."

"Hmn.." Sextum stroked her chin in thought.

" _If you get a chance tonight, take it." Kazumi's words from earlier in the day rang in her head, while making her face darken a shade or two, they also made a small smile appear on her face._

" _Well, now's as good a time as any." Sextum thought._

"Well, if you don't count it, maybe I should give you another one for good measure." Sextum said, walking up to him, placing her hand at his side.

"But..didn't you alrea-..." Issei was silenced as her lips overlapped his own.

"Mmn..." Sextum closed her eyes, letting out a moan.

" _Whoa..." Issei thought, feeling Sextum nibbling on his bottom lip. He relented and opened his mouth, feeling her tongue slipping past. He felt her hands in his hair, tugging semi roughly, making him groan._

" _God this feels so good." Sextum thought in a daze as her tongue wrestled around with Issei._

Issei, not to be outdone, pulled the white haired mage into his lap. He heard a pleased moan from her and smiled against her lips. _"Ok, that was good." He thought._

" _Yes...let your hands go further..." Sextum thought._

Issei's hands fingered around with the zipper of her blue jacket, giving her a few accidental, but not unwelcome in the least gropes on her chest. He brushed the jacket off her shoulders. She locked an arm around his torso, another around his neck, deepening the kiss even further. "Ungh..." Issei groaned into Sextum as her hips started rubbing against him.

"Mmhn..." Sextum moaned into him, feeling a growing bulge rubbing across her inner thigh, the only thing keeping it from going further was the fabric of her pants not giving way."

Finally the kiss broke as both desperately needed air. "Haaa..haaa..haaa..." Issei panted.

"Haa...haa..haa..." Sextum matched it.

"I'm...surprised." Issei said. "You're usually shy."

"I know that, but with you building a harem..." Sextum paused to kiss him again breaking the kiss for a moment to finish her statement. "..I need to take the chances I am given, no?" She said before her lips pressed against his again, sliding his coat off his shoulders, her hands sliding the buttons loose on his uniform shirt before sliding it off too. Her fingers slipped under the red shirt underneath and started tugging it upward. Issei raised his arms, breaking the kiss so she could take it off. When she did, she pulled it around the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

"Well, if you really feel that way, there's no need for me to complain, is there?" Issei said.

"Hmhmhm, indeed. After all, I've been waiting for the chance to get you alone." Sextum said releasing her hold on Issei's shirt letting it drop to the floor.

"Ungh." Issei's left eye closed as Sextum started kissing and nibbling at his neck, her hands rubbing his chest, her hips rubbing his groin.

"Mhnn..." Sextum moaned into him. "Hm?" She felt Issei's fingers slip under her undershirt and start tugging it upward. She pulled away and let him pull the article of clothing.

"You really have a thing for the color blue huh?" Issei said seeing her sea blue bra.

"Well...it's the only color that matched my outfits." Sextum said.

"I guess." Issei said.

Sextum smiled and let her self slide off him, landing on the floor. She worked his belt off throwing it to the side and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Aah..." She let out a sultry sigh as she pulled out Issei's cock. She gave it a lick up the back, going teasingly slow, enjoying the feeling of him shivering beneath her. She latched her lips onto the tip, sucking on it gently while fondling his sack.

"Unnh..." Issei moaned softly. "Sextuuumm..."

"Mmh..." Keeping his tip connected to her lips she started to tug her pants downward, slipping them off, leaving her in just her lingerie. _"Ooh, this is so good. My heart's racing, but I don't want to stop." She thought._

"Hngh...fuck..." Issei groaned.

"Mmh..." Sextum pulled her mouth away before tugging on the middle of her bra and bringing her chest closer, she slid his length between her breasts, her mammaries already squeezing his cock because of the tightness of the bra.

"Aagh!" Issei gasped. "Soft...fuuu..." He sighed out.

"Hmhm..." Sextum laughed softly, taking her hand and cupping Issei's sack, fondling it gently. "Mm...haa..haa...so hard...and hot too, it's making my chest really warm."

"Haa..." Issei shuddered, feeling her squeeze her biceps together slightly to further squeeze his cock.

"Haamph..." Sextum took the head back in, continuing to shift her torso to make her breasts stroke his cock.

"Gaaahh..." Issei's hands clenched into fists trying to restrain himself, knowing Sextum was most likely a virgin. "Haa..."

"Would you like to touch them?" Sextum asked.

"Huh?" Issei said.

"My breasts. Would you like to touch them." Sextum said, pursing her lips around the very tip of his cock, rolling the tip of her tongue across it.

"E-Eeehh? !" Issei gaped. Sure, he has had sex with Irina, Seekvaira, Kuroka twice, Sheena twice, and Chachamaru at this point, he wasn't as experienced as Kenshin, and damn sure not Azazel who he and Kenshin both jokingly dubbed the Harem Angel, but he was experienced enough...still he still got a little giddy whenever a girl said he could touch their boobs.

"Well?" Sextum said with a small smile, still stimulating the head of his cock.

"Don't mind if I do." Issei said with a grin. "My thanks."

"Aahn..." Sextum gasped softly, feeling Issei's hands gently massaging her teats. "Just, try to leave them in the bra, please. You can slip your hand under the bra, but don't take them out yet."

"Can do." Issei said.

"Haa...aahn...mhn..ooh." Sextum closed her eyes, moaning softly as Issei started playing with her breasts.

"Ooh..." Issei sighed softly as Sextum's breasts stroked his cock more broadly than before.

"Haa..haa..mmh...uhn..." Sextum sighed softly, gasping a bit every time Issei's fingers grazed her erect nipples.

"Why does your skin feel cold?" Issei asked.

"Ohhh..." Sextum sighed out. "I must..umgh...be letting out my mana by accident. I am an Ice mage after all."

"Oh, I see." Issei nodded.

"Ahn...Mmgh...ahh, don't pinch them..." Sextum said shaking her head from side to side.

"But you said I could touch them." Issei said. "You never said how."

"Aahnn...Isseeeiiii...that feels too good..." Sextum mewled out.

"If you're getting driven up a wall by this, then I'm curious how you'll respond to anything further." Issei said.

"Aaah.." Sextum gasped out. She stopped and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side, laying her hands over his, rubbing her breasts against his cock.

"Ungh...So this is how you want me to rub them." Issei said with a small grin.

"Yes...mmu..." Sextum said. This went on for a few minutes before she pulled Issei's hands away and moved up, kissing him again, her hand pumping up and down his shaft.

"Haa..." Issei sighed out into her, his hand slipping under her panties.

"Unnhhh..." Sextum let out a sensual groan as she felt Issei's fingers rubbing her moist lower lips. A feeling of warmth spreading from her body while a jolt shot up her spine. "Oohhmmm..." Sextum moaned out as Issei started sucking on her tongue. The kiss broke and she smiled at him as they both looked down. "Do what you like, my body is yours for the night."

Issei nodded and raised his left hand which was previously at his side to her chest, massaging her right breast, flicking his tongue on her nipple.

"Uhn! Aahn...oohh...mmhg..." Sextum gasped and moaned, feeling Issei's tongue on her teat, his finger digging at her clit, slipping it out of it's cover. "Ooohhhhh...so...so good..." Sextum breathlessly spoke. As Issei caressed her.

" _Hmm..." Issei thought. "It's been a little while since I've used this. Well. Time to dust it off." Issei thought._

" _ **Boost!"**_

The call out for the Sacred Gear resounded in Issei's mind as his middle finger to her entrance, slipping it inside. "Mmuu!" Sextum tried to hold her moan back.

"There there..." Issei said as he switched nipples giving attention to her left.

"Aaah...aaahhnn..." Sextum felt a shiver run through her body as she held Issei's head in one hand, coaxing him on while she continued to stroke his cock with the other.

"Ungh..." Issei grunted as he felt her rubbing her hand over the head, two of her fingers wriggling around the glans. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks...I do actually know how to give a massage, I'm just applying the same principles." Sextum said.

" _ **Boost!"**_

The call out resounded in Issei's head for a second time. _"Ok, that's enough. She's a virgin." Issei thought. He traced his fingers along her pussy lips, inserting a finger into the entrance as well. "Alright, transfer two._

" _ **Transfer!"**_

"Aaahnnn!" Sextum cried out in bliss as the pleasure she feeling suddenly quadrupled(1 ). "Oh god, that feels so goooooodddd!" She said.

"Unngh..." Issei grunted as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and started pumping up and down strongly.

"Haa...haaa...aaunnhh..." Sextum moaned out, trying vainly to control herself as Issei slipped two fingers inside her and started thrusting them inside. "Oooh...mmhnn...aah! Aahh!"

"Aagh!" Issei grunted as Sextum moved her head down quickly, taking the head of his cock in, sucking on it. She used one hand to push him onto his back and straddle his head with her hips while tugging her panties down to where they were wrapped around her knee. _"Man, she's gushing right now she's so wet. Maybe I shouldn't have used two boosts." He thought._

"Mmmhn...oh god Issei, please...please lick me, do something...!" Sextum whined softly before taking his cock half way into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the shaft. "Mmgh..."

Issei wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her down, flicking his tongue on her clit, he felt her body freeze for a moment before relaxing as he kept doing it. "Mmh..." He closed his eyes and kept flicking his tongue against the engorged digit.

"Mmgh, umg...oouh..." Sextum pulled her tongue back, prodding the tip of her tongue against his urethral slit.

"Haaa...uungh..." Issei sighed and shivered as he felt her tongue working on him, lapping up precum as it seeped out.

"Oohh...mmghh..aahn...aahnn..." Sextum started pistoning her head up and down Issei's length.

"Ungh..." Issei grunted. _"What's she doing...?" Issei thought, slightly dazed_

"Mmgh...oohh..." Sextum kept moving her head up and down, sucking on him hard, feeling him shiver underneath her.

" _It's like it's getting cold then hot, all at once...her mouth is cold, but her throat...it's so hot!" Issei thought._

"Mmgh...ungh..." Sextum moaned in content. _"Ooh...Issei's cock is filling my throat so much...it feels...great..." She thought in a daze._

Not to be outdone. Issei craned his head up, bringing his tongue to her warm, wet hole and slid his tongue inside. He noticed a steam developing around them. _"What the...aah, no matter." He thought as his tongue wriggled around in her tight, wet cunt._

"Mmmghh!" Sextum let out a deep, delighted moan as she felt Issei's tongue exploring the depths of her pussy. Driven by this, she moved her head at a blistering pace, taking every inch of him into her mouth, her body beginning to seize up in climax.

Issei himself was not far behind. _"Man! Even with the boosts, we're probably gonna cum at the same time!"_

" _He's going to cum, yes...yeesss! Please cum! Let me feel the warmth of your sticky hot cum!" She thought._

"Sextum, I-I'm...ghhh!" Issei grunted.

"Mmhhh! ! !" Sextum cried out around his cock as she came first.

"Gaaahhh!" Issei gasped out as his cock could take no more, spraying shots of cum into her mouth and down her throat.

(gulp...gulp)

"Fuahhh..." Sextum sighed out catching her breath as she moved her mouth off Issei's cock.

"Fuck..that was...great." Issei said.

"Mmm...it was for me too." Sextum said. She rolled off of Issei and placed her right forearm against her forehead, while her left hand went south, her fingers spreading her lower lips apart. "I always have a contraceptive spell active so you don't need to worry about where you finish." Sextum said with a smile.

"I see, not ready for that yet?" Issei asked.

"Mmn." Sextum shook her head. "There is still a lot left to be done. I can start a family after everything's settled."

"Yeah well, I'm not ready either, so you won't hear any complaints from me." Issei said as he moved over the top of her, kissing her lips.

"Mmh..." Sextum pried his lips apart, taking the initiative and pushing and wrestling against his tongue while Issei's tip teased entrance.

"Mmungh." Issei grunted into her as his head popped into Sextum, pushing slowly inside her pussy.

"Mmgh...!" Sextum's eyes squeezed shut as Issei invaded her most sensitive, private area.

When his pelvis touched hers, he rose up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Haa..aaah. Yes...despite my lack of a hymen, this is still my first time." Sextum said with an aroused smile. "It feels incredible..."

"Well, my Boosted Gear trick might have something to do with that." Issei said with an impish grin.

"Oh, so that's what that was." Sextum said, her smile becoming coquettish in nature. "You sly dragon you...you're going to have to do that again sometime."

"Heheheh." Issei chuckled as he started thrusting.

"Aahn, mmh..." Sextum said looking down. Her hands wrapped around his elbows as he hovered over her, his hands on the bed for support.

"Grrh...fuck, you're so tight...and there's that confusing temperature change again..." Issei grunted.

"Mmmh...mhm...ooh...you caught that...huh?" Sextum said. "I'm controlling the ice natured mana in my body and using it in spots. Too much and you'll start to deflate, too little and there won't be a difference."

"Aagh...so that's it..uhhnn..." Issei gasped softly.

"That aside...it does make it easier to squeeze you." Sextum said, smiling again, this tim more sensual in nature.

"Ghh...n-no kidding...it's squeezing so tightly." Issei said. "Can't...hold back...!" Issei gasped out, thrusting faster.

"Aahn!" Sextum gasped sharply. "Mmgh! Oohh! Aah, Aaah...ah, ah ah! Mmmh!"

"Agh..Sextum...fuck, you feel so good." Issei said.

"Mmh! Yes! Make yourself feel good with me. Oohhh...and make me...feel good in return!" Sextum moaned and gasped.

"Yeah...ungh,grhhh...fuu...aahh.." Issei grunted and gasped as Sextum wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in.

"Aahn! Mmhhh! Ooohhh!" Sextum moaned out, loudly. "A...Amazing...you're going to...make me cum again!"

"Gaah...yeah...right...back at you!" Issei gasped out, giving in fully to his lust and burying his face in her chest, licking and nibbling on her breasts, pushing them together and sucking on both her nipples.

"Mmmhhh...oohh...aaah..aahh! Aaahh!" Sextum wrapped her hands around Issei's head as he pleasured both her breasts and her pussy.

"Gaah...here...here it comes!" Issei said.

"Do it, don't hold back! Don't hold back! I'm ready!" Sextum cried out lustfully, her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth.

"Ghhhh! !" Issei grunted out as he buried himself deep within her and came hard, painting her womb white with cum.

"Aaah...Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! !" Sextum cried out in bliss, her eyes rolling upward, her back arching forward.

Issei collapsed against her after they finished. The both of them gasping for much needed breath. "Wow..."

"Took...haaa...the word...aaah...right out of my mouth..." Sextum said.

"I don't think either of us has the energy for a third round, do we?" Issei said with a tired grin.

"Mmh..." Sextum smiled. "If I had more energy...I'd love to..."

"Well then let's call it a night." Issei said.

"Yes..." Sextum's lips met Issei's for the final time that night and they both fell asleep.

(break)

 _The next day._

Sextum and Kazumi sat at Hikari's cafe the next morning. Sextum drank a cup of coffee while Kazumi enjoyed a cup of tea. "Did you see Rias earlier?" Sextum asked.

"Hoo yeah. She didn't look like she could walk very well..at least normally." Kazumi snickered. "Sounds like Kenshin's doing his job with her...and very well at that."

"What about before we left Rashoumen and Kenshin seemed numb to everyone's advances, even Alma-San couldn't get a reaction out of him?" Sextum asked.

"I asked around about that, but all I got were laughs, snickers, and a few angry grumbles." Kazumi said. "Though, Kenshin did have a peculiar scent on him, obvious to even me."

"What did it smell like?" Sextum asked.

"I couldn't tell you." Kazumi said. "But, speaking of Kenshin. It's kind of confusing to me. I mean, in my case he and I were never particularly close, we were just friends, but he liberated you and your brother from The LifeMaker's control. Yet you openly, but shyly at times pursue Issei."

"..." Sextum set her cup of coffee down, her eyes closed with a smile. "I explained that to Issei last night, but I didn't say this. I will always be thankful to Kenshin and if he needs my help I'll be there, but...romantically..Kenshin's just not my type. I like people who don't feel like they have to guard themselves."

"Guard themselves?" Kazumi asked.

"If he has a problem, don't you think Kenshin usually tries to keep it to himself and try to figure it out alone?" Sextum asked.

"Well, yeah, but he's been getting better about coming out with the bigger ones." Kazumi said.

"Yes, well when the one I like is having a problem. I want to help them, no matter how big or small. Issei's better about that than Kenshin is." Sextum said.

"I guess." Kazumi said.

"Ok, so fair's fair. Why are you attracted to Issei?" Sextum asked.

Kazumi got up and started walking away. "Sorry Sextum-Chan, but that's my little secret."

"Ugh.." Sextum groaned.

"So that's it huh?"

"Huh?" Sextum turned to the figure sitting at the counter. He raised his head revealing red hair and cat ears. "Kenshin? H...How long have you been there?"

"I've been here all morning." Kenshin said turning in his seat. "I didn't mean to overhear your conversation. That said it did kind of confuse me too, though I didn't mind it much."

"Well..." Sextum was cut off.

"Well, it's not as if you're not right about me." Kenshin said.

"But why? You have a lot of people who would gladly help you." Sextum asked.

"Ehh..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Well...I dunno...I was doing it growing up soooo..."

"Old habits die hard then?" Sextum asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "Anyway..." He got up and placed a large roll of yen notes on the table in front of her. "There's your loan money. Like I said, pay me back whenever you can." He turned and started walking away.

"Kenshin." Sextum said as she put the roll of yen notes away.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said turned away from her.

"Thank you, for everything." Sextum said, smiling as she did. "And for introducing me to someone like Issei."

"Hmn." Kenshin let out a small, quiet chuckle. "It's the least I could do." He said as he left.

Sextum walked out of the cafe and looked up and the blue sky with a wider smile, shielding her eyes from the sun. _"Ever since those days with my family, I can't remember the last time I was this happy, or at peace...I will fight to make sure that I never lose this feeling." She thought as she turned and walked down the street. Going to meet up with everyone and return home._

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Is my life just going to continue to interfere with my writing.

Issei: I dunno, maybe.

Sextum: Thanks for this.

Draconis: No problem, but man was it rough imaging that lemon.

Sextum: I can imagine why.

Issei: Well in any case. Now you can focus on the main story a bit more.

Draconis: Yup, or I can have ideas and not get distracted like a schmuck.

Issei: (Chuckles) That too.

Sextum: (laughs) It does happen a lot.

Anyway. Foot not.

(1 ) One times two is two, two times two is four. This has been your basic math lesson with Draconis678, you may now throw your tomatoes.

Draconis678 (pelted with a tomato) Out.


	7. Swapped Fates Pt One

Draconis: I've gotten a request!

Rias: Really? What is it?

Draconis: Well it's quite a strange request, but I thought it'd be fun.

Kenshin: Really? What?

Draconis: Well...(shoots Kenshin with the gender change ray gun.) It involves Ryuuko, or the female you.

Ryuuko: Wh-What the hell? !

Rias: (glances at Ryuuko): Then what is it?

Draconis: Well it's a role reversal type of story. What if Rias was in Kenshin's position, and Kenshin, or Ryuuko was in Rias' position.

Ryuuko: O-Oi! I don't want her experiencing my fuckin' pain!

Rias: ….I can take it.

Ryuuko: Huh?

Rias: I can take it, I am to be your fiancee when you are male. I want to know exactly what you were going through.

Ryuuko: Rias...

Draconis: Though, to avoid total redundancy I will be jumping around in the plot of Dragon of the Elements.

Ryuuko: Whoa whoa whoa, time out, I assume there's going to be a lemon in this right?

Draconis: Yeah and I've also decided this is going to be a two parter.

Ryuuko: Won't it be weird given who I am canonically?

Draconis: Meh, rule 63 isn't that weird and I've done it before...and hell Ishibumi himself doesn't have an issue with it. Lookin' at you Yumi Kiba. Also, I'm keeping Rias' name as it is, like before.

Dragon of the Elements Side Stories

Chapter 7

Swapped Fates Part One

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

It was a quiet late afternoon in Kuoh, at the old school building of Kuoh Academy. A young woman with long red hair styled into two thick loops in the back, fair white skin, and her eyes were heterochromic the right eye blue, but the left eye a golden color. Anyone that looked at her would say she was a vision of beauty with exotic eyes, minus her attitude, with her face well framed by her bangs, not a blemish in sight. Her near hourglass figure, large pert breasts, long alluring legs all mostly hidden away by the Kuoh Academy Girl's uniform. "Just so you know Ravel...I don't hate your family, or even your brother though he's gifted at getting on my nerves." She said. (1 )

"I know Ryuuko-Sama." Ravel, a blonde haired young woman with deep blue eyes, wearing a pink dress with three phoenix tail like endings and black stockings. Her blonde hair styled into twin drill endings.

However, why was it said her attitude took away from her beauty? Because in the devil underworld she was known as a rebellious child, who loved battle, swordfighting, martial arts, pretty much some of the things you wouldn't expect from a dignified heiress. Her cousin Sairaorg thought it was great as they sparred whenever they got the chance.

"I just hate that my parents are making a decision for me, that should have been left to me and me alone." Ryuuko said as she moved her pawn forward, one space away from promotion.

"I know. To be honest I'm kind of nervous my parents might try the same." Ravel said.

"I wouldn't even really care if Mom and Dad tried to choose my partner, if they at least gave me the chance to get to know them and see if I thought they were suitable for me." Ryuuko grumbled.

"Your mother married your father in an arranged marriage." Ravel pointed out.

"I asked my maids about that back at home. She knew Dad pretty well before that." Ryuuko countered. "Give the Bael clan credit, their current head may be a bastard, but they treat their own well."

"But the current head is your uncle." Ravel said.

"I can't think my own uncle is a bastard when he obviously hates both me and my older brother?" Ryuuko snorted. "I'm not gonna go up and say it to his face. I might hate the decision my parents are trying to make for me, but I'm not gonna cause them any trouble like that."

"I guess." Ravel said.

"Hm?" Ryuuko glanced at her hand seeing her clan insignia come up. "Huh, Ravel I gotta cut this game short."

"That's OK Ryuuko-Sama, I have to be going too." Ravel said as they both stood up.

"Alright, thanks for coming, I always enjoy having you around." Ryuuko said with a smile.

Ravel blushed at the compliment. "Well I'm glad my company is enjoyable to you." She said smiling in return. "Here, in case you or someone in your peerage gets hurt on your next job." She said handing her a Phoenix Tear.

Ryuuko accepted the gift and thanked her before she teleported away, appearing in the park near a fountain. "So...she actually did it, that damn Fallen Angel." Ryuuko said seeing the body of one Issei Hyoudou laying in a pool of his own blood. She sighed as she noticed the light had already faded from his eyes. "I was going to add you anyway, but I hate doing it like this. It makes it seem like I was waiting for you to be slaughtered like a farm animal." She took out her peerage set and held a pawn against his chest. "All freakin' eight? You're kidding...well no matter." She placed her eight pawns on Issei's chest and incanted the phrasings to add him to her peerage. Once it was done, she turned to her left. "Koneko, be a dear and take him back to his house for me would you?" She asked with a smile.

A young woman with a slender frame, short white hair and a black cat head hairpin in her hair wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform. She glanced down at Issei's unconscious form with her amber colored eyes. "Yes Chief." She grabbed Issei lofting him over her shoulder with one hand and teleported away.

Ryuuko sighed and prepared to head back to the club room when she heard the brush rustling. "!" She rounded to find someone approaching. A young man with short crimson hair, a small strand of it standing up on top of his head. He also had cat ears. He was wearing a mostly ruined red outfit and coat. He had a sculpted physique. However, Ryuuko could plainly see quite a few scars, including one on his left eye as well as several wounds.

The man looked up at her, panting. "Who are you?"

"Ryuuko Gremory, what happened to you?" Ryuuko asked, approaching her.

"Stay back!" The man said pointing a dual bladed naginata at Ryuuko that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Easy." Ryuuko said raising her hands. "I don't attack injured people. Just tell me what happened to you?"

"..." The man stared at her for a few moments before lowering his blade, casting it away. "I was...in a fierce battle." He said, panting.

"I can see that..." Ryuuko said looking him over. "You're pretty injured, you look like you've lost quite a lot of blood.

"I...wasn't in this world." He said. "You have to...send me back!" He coughed out, blood filling his palm.

"Hey!" Ryuuko said as the man fell over. She ran up to him. "Shit, he's fading fast, both his blood and mana are dangerous low in level! I've got to get him to the clubroom now if I'm to have any shot at saving him." She said as she teleported away.

(break)

 _Days later._

Ryuuko had just sent Issei off on his first contract summoning. "Whew...you know I appreciate him thinking I'm attractive but man is he lustful..." She said flipping a coin with a smile before she got up and walked to her private room. She turned the light on to see the man she just barely saved from the brink waking up. "Good morning."

"Unngh..." He groaned. "Where am I?"

"The Occult Research Club building of Kuoh Academy." Ryuuko said. "Now before I continue, might I know the name of the otherworlder that stumbled upon me a few days ago?"

"Rias...Kuroshi Tsuki Rias." Rias introduced. "Why didn't you send me back?"

"To where might I ask? Hard to bounce someone somewhere if I don't know where I'm to send them." Ryuuko said

"Tch." Rias cursed his lack of forethought.

"Though in your defense, you were bleeding out." Ryuuko said. "How do you feel Kuroshi-San?"

"Fine now..." Rias said getting out of bed only to realize he was buck naked. "Wh-Where are my clothes? !"

"Relax, they're on that chair right over there." Ryuuko said pointing to the chair. "What's the big deal?" I had to take them off to faster restore your mana, after administering the Phoenix Tear."

"Yeah...right." Rias said lowering his arms.

"..." Ryuuko gazed at his.

"...Could you not stare?" Rias asked with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, it's just I saw them before, but all those scars." Ryuuko said.

"!" Rias looked down at himself. "Fuck." He cursed. "I usually hide them with an illusion."

"Well your mana was obviously low, so the illusion probably shorted." Ryuuko said with a smile. "I and my Queen Akeno were the only people who saw them. She helped me restore your mana."

"I see." Rias said as he started getting dressed.

"So!" Ryuuko said clapping her hands together. "You're a Kuroshi huh? My clan actually has an alliance contract with your clan."

"Oh really? Then did you know that outside myself, my twin sister Yukari, my little sister Miyuki and my mother Hikari, that the rest were massacred thirty five years ago?" Rias asked.

"? !" Ryuuko blinked in surprise. "N...No. I didn't know that. The alliance treaty was signed by your clan's founder Ragnarok."

"Well then, I guess I can't blame you for being unaware." Rias said.

"Well, anyway...if you'd like to learn more about that, I do have books on my clan's history." Ryuuko said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Rias said as he fully got dressed. _"Hm...that Sirzechs character asked me to watch over and protect a Ryuuko Gremory, and well...here she is." Rias thought._

"So what will you do?" Ryuuko asked.

"I suppose I'll stick around here." Rias said.

"Hm...I suppose I'll have to make living arrangements." Ryuuko said. "Uh...tell me, would you care much about living with another male as a roommate?"

"No." Rias said.

"Well this male in question is...a bit of a pervert...no he's a super pervert." Ryuuko said.

"Not like I'm a woman he'll be lusting after." Rias shrugged.

"Alright." Ryuuko shrugged in return.

"What are you by the way? Your dark mana feels more...pure than mine." Rias asked.

"Oh, I'm a Devil." Ryuuko said bringing out her devil wings.

" _Figures, her brother claimed to be Lucifer." Rias thought._

"Also, I studied your clan's founder a lot. He was a powerful, admirable man." Ryuuko said.

"I see." Rias said. "I don't know much about him myself."

"My offer is still open." Ryuuko said.

"Again, I'll keep it in mind." Rias said.

(break)

 _After the Raynare incident._

Rias entered Ryuuko's office after asking if she was decent. "You know, people usually wait to enter a room after asking that question." Ryuuko stated with a blithe look as she buttoned up her shirt. "Makes me think you like seeing me with nothing on."

"Yeah, you've never seemed to care about me seeing that at the very least." Rias said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Heheheheheh, good point." Ryuuko snickered. "Thanks for your help against Raynare by the way. I appreciate the assist."

"Of course." Rias nodded. "I couldn't just let my friend's new servant wander off and get himself killed."

"Oh? We're friends now?" Ryuuko teased.

"I bought you that bracelet didn't I?" Rias asked pointing at her wrist.

"Yes, though the timing kind of bugs me." Ryuuko said looking at the amethyst bracelet on her wrist. "We had only known each other for a day or two."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving my neck." Rias said.

"Of course, of course." Ryuuko said. :Thank you again, I like the color and the jewels

"Anyway, don't you have to show Asia the ropes today?" Rias asked.

"Ah, right." Ryuuko nodded. "So we have the Ruin Princess, the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements in the same club...with proper training people will fear causing trouble here."

"I notice you carry a sword, I've never seen you use it though, not even against Viser." Rias said.

"Oh." Ryuuko said walking over to the closet and taking the blade in hand, taking it out of it's sheathe. it had a gold handle with purple wrapping and a pristine white blade. "I've always wanted to learn more how to use it, I'm adept, but nothing further. If I forced Kiba to go all out against me, he'd win without a doubt."

"Ahh, smart." Rias said. "If you ran into someone better than you, you'd get seriously hurt or killed."

"The sword was a gift from my brother's Knight, Souji Okita." Ryuuko said.

Before the two could continue, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia and Issei came in to celebrate Asia's joining in the peerage. Rias noticed after awhile that Ryuuko had broken off from the group and was sitting by herself, a melancholy look on her face.

"?" Ryuuko glanced over as Rias approached her. "What is it?"

"You seem down. What's wrong?" Rias asked.

"I'm fine." Ryuuko said forcing a smile.

"..." Rias shook his head. "You aren't fooling me, come on." He said grabbing Ryuuko's wrist and pulling her out of the room.

"O-Oi!" Ryuuko said as she was pulled out of the room by Rias.

Rias pulled Ryuuko into the latter's room. "Here let's play a round of chess to pass the time." He said sitting at the table with the chess board on it.

"OK..." Ryuuko sighed.

The game went alright, but Rias won in the end. "Wow, you're good." Ryuuko said with an impressed look.

"My little sister Miyuki and I played these games a lot." Rias said witha laugh. "Though she usually wipes the floor with me."

"Hahaha, I see." Ryuuko said. "So, your twin sister, you worked with her like as in an actual job? Were you two close?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." Rias said glancing away with a wry grin. "What about you? You have family, any problems?"

"Woo, you reading my mind?" Ryuuko said leaning back in her chair, her chest bouncing a bit. "My parents keep trying to decide who I should marry, a decision that should be left to me and only me." She said with a disgruntled sigh.

"...That's too bad." Rias said.

"?" Ryuuko glanced up at Rias. "Are you making fun of me?" She said with a glare.

"No, I really mean it. If the roles were reversed I'd want to be able to pick my own lover too." Rias said with a sympathetic look. "It's your future, it should be your decision, even if it was a member of your peerage, or even a friend that you've been close to." Rias said.

"..." Ryuuko stared at her for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "Thanks...Rias...really, it means a lot to hear that someone like you, who I haven't known for long, agrees with me." Ryuuko said.

"Well it's the truth. You can't make someone love you." Rias said.

"Indeed." Ryuuko said. "Still, what you said..it almost sounded like you were trying to have me consider you..even though we've not know each other long. Ufufufufu, how forward of you Rias!"

"U-Um...w-well...!" Rias said with a blush.

"Relax, I might be serious at times, but I like to have a little fun with my friends at times." Ryuuko laughed.

"Tease..." Rias grumbled.

"Heheheheh." Ryuuko snickered.

(break)

 _A Few days later._

Ryuuko shrugged her shoulder away from Grayfia after they appeared in the Occult Reasearch Club, and started getting dressed. "Calm down." Grayfia said.

"How the hell can I? !" Ryuuko snapped glaring at her sister in law. "I just got told by Mom that they're moving up the damn wedding. I'm sorry if I'm a little wired right now!"

"It's your duty as heiress to..." Grayfia was cut off.

"My duty? My duty? ! If I marry Raiser I won't BE heiress anymore!" Ryuuko said. "So fuck duty!"

"Ryuuko c-calm down." Akeno said with a worried look, seeing how upset she was.

"Grrh..." Ryuuko growled. "So what brings you here?"

"Other than stopping you from giving your chastity to someone unworthy." Ryuuko let out a sarcastic snort here. "He's a youkai, unless he was of noble birth, I couldn't allow it, you're a high class devil." Grayfia said.

"And it shouldn't be anyone's business but my own who I decide to fuck." Ryuuko scoffed.

"And that, you are a noble, you shouldn't be using such crude language." Grayfia said.

"Will probably be what happens when I have to marry Raiser. Just a bunch of what will eventually become hatefucking." Ryuuko said.

"..." Grayfia sighed. "Why are you being so difficult about this? Girls your age in the Underworld have already married, a couple of them are even expecting."

"And a good lot of them chose that." Ryuuko said. "I didn't choose, nor would I ever choose Raiser. He's an insufferable pervert that makes my Pawn seem tame by comparison, at least my Pawn knows that No means No. Sometimes I can't say that about Raiser."

"Ryuuko..." Grayfia said.

"All I want is to be able to choose the man I'll marry, is that so damn much to ask?" Ryuuko said. "I mean, Mom at least chose Dad, you got to be with the man you chose, why do I have to be forced into it?" She asked.

"..." Grayfia went silent.

"Haa..." Ryuuko sighed. "Whatever, I guess I'll deal with it for now."

"Where are you going?" Grayfia asked, seeing Ryuuko walk toward the door.

"Relax, I just need to some fresh air." Ryuuko said. "I'll just be out for awhile."

"Alright." Grayfia said. "Also..there's something you should know."

"What?" Ryuuko asked turning her head toward her sister in law.

"Your new friend around here, Rias I believe it was...you should know that Sirzechs was the one who brought him here." Grayfia said.

"? !" Ryuuko's eyes widened for a moment before closing. "...I see, anything else?" Ryuuko asked.

"Expect a visit from Raiser tomorrow." Grayfia said.

"Lovely." Ryuuko sighed. "Akeno, I'd like to walk alone, so do as you please for the night."

"OK, try to take it easy Ryuuko." Akeno said with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah..." Ryuuko said as she left

(break)

Ryuuko was sitting at her desk with her peerage when Rias entered the room. "..." She approached him. "Can I talk to you over here?"

"Huh? Alright." Rias said as Ryuuko pulled him to the side of the room.

"Look about last night..." Ryuuko said, shyly stroking her right arm.

"...Hahahaha." Rias started laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?" Ryuuko glared.

"No no no." Rias waved her off. "It's just y'know, you're going to apologize for..using me to break your engagement by taking your chastity." Rias said. "Ryuuko, I can think of at least one hundred worse ways to be used."

"So...you don't mind?" Ryuuko asked with a curious look.

"Not at all, I'm quite flattered you thought that highly of me. Engagement or not, that is a big decision for a woman." Rias said with a smile.

"..." Ryuuko's face heated up and she glanced away. "Y-Yeah..."

"Ahem..." Grayfia cleared her throat. "Everyone please get ready."

No sooner than she had said that a magic circle bearing the insignia of the Phenex clan. A blonde haired man wearing a purple suit appeared from it. Rias watched as he walked up to Ryuuko. _"Wow, just from how he walks I can tell he's a pompous windbag." Rias thought._

"Ah, my lovely Ryuuko. It's sudden that the date for the wedding has been moved up, but anyway let's go to the ceremony's location."

"Grrhh..." Ryuuko growled, her fists clenched as the man cupped her cheek. "Take it off...or I tear it off Raiser."

"Come on, you know that won't do much to me." Raiser said with a smirk.

(clench!)

"You heard her." Rias said pulling Raiser's hand away from Ryuuko. "Respect what the woman you're arranged to marry tells you, when she doesn't want to be touched." He finishes, shoving him back.

"Hey! Aren't you the man that robbed me? !" Raiser said pointing at her with an indignant glare.

"Don't be so careless next time dumbass." Rias snorted. "The natives of a land don't have to act any different because a tourist is in the area. You could have walked into a thieves' den for all you knew."

" _Hey! Don't refer to my town like that!" Issei thought, glaring at Rias._

"Yeah sounds about right." Ryuuko said. "He is pretty careless." She said making Raiser glare.

"Who are you?" Raiser said glancing at Rias.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking another's, yakitori bastard." Rias said.

"!" Raiser fumed while Issei and Ryuuko both laughed to themselves.

"Haa..." Grayfia sighed. "Rias-San, this is Raiser Phenex, a high class devil and third son of the Phenex Clan."

"And apparently the hotblooded pervert that makes even this one look tame." Rias said jerking his thumb at Issei. "At least when someone tells him to stop, he stops."

"Anyway, this is Kuroshi Tsuki Rias, the Dragon of the Elements." Grayfia said.

"A Kuroshi? I had heard a Kuroshi was here in this world, but I didn't put much stock in it." Raiser said.

"And? Did one of my kinsmen screw one of yours?" Rias drawled. "If so, it's not my problem, how is the weather up there on your high horse by the way?"

"..." Ryuuko snickered a bit under her breath.

"You're really getting on my nerves." Raiser said.

"And? I can be an asshole when I want to be." Rias said with a nonchalant shrug. "You just fit the description of people I like to be a one to."

"Rias-Senpai's getting under his skin easily." Koneko said.

"I see that, makes this entertaining." Ryuuko grinned with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Keep pissing me off, see what happens you lowborn bastard." Raiser said.

"Hey, my father loved me, I have to wonder about yours though. Seeing as he's trying to marry you to a woman, beautiful though she may be." Ryuuko glanced away embarrassed at this. "That wants nothing to do with you romantically." Rias said. "Hell she'd probably sleep with me or Issei before you."

Issei got a nosebleed at this and Ryuuko started making movements with her arms trying to tell him to shut up. Raiser glanced back at Ryuuko who started whistling innocently.

"I don't know about Issei, but I'd make sure you wouldn't get a chance." Rias shrugged.

"Heheheh...you bastard." Issei chuckled stiffly

"!" Ryuuko's cheeks darkened as she glanced away again.

"Like I said, keep pissing me off..." Raiser said.

"What happens then." Rias asked crossing his arms. "I've faced scarier things than your pompous ass."

"Rias-San, please." Grayfia sighed.

".." Rias closed his eyes and held his hand out as if to say. 'Carry on'

"Anyway Raiser, I've said this again and again and again." Ryuuko huffed. "I don't exactly hate you, but I ain't marrying you."

"Your clan's the one pressing the issue, not mine." Raiser shrugged.

"You think I don't realize that?" Ryuuko said with a scowl. "They're pushing it too much, they freakin' promised me that they'd wait until I graduated from the university here, but I will choose my own damn suitor."

Rias listened as Raiser started going on and on about how Ryuuko should accept her position and be his wife and bear a child for the good of the Devil race. Before long, Rias let out a long, very audible yawn. "...Rias-San could you please try to take this seriously?" Grayfia asked.

"Take what seriously if you don't mind me asking, Grayfia?" Rias asked. "This moron trying to guilt trip Ryuuko into having sex with him? Also, are you a fan of post apocalypse films? You sure milking the 'continuation of our race excuse' milking it like a cow." Rias said.

"Pfft...!" Issei covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Rias that's enough, if you keep it up I'm not gonna be able to keep a straight face." Ryuuko said with an amused look.

"Sorry, Sorry." Rias laughed. "So what's his beef with my clan anyway?"

"Ragnarok Kuroshi beat the then head of the Phenex Clan in battle once. The Phenex have felt shame stemming from this ever since." Grayfia said.

"That's a terrible reason. My ancestor was just stronger." Rias said.

"No kidding, Lord Ragnarok's strength was legendary." Ryuuko snorted.

"Grhh!" Raiser growled.

"Oh get freakin' used to it, if I'm forced to marry you, I'm gonna piss you off at every turn." Ryuuko snorted.

"Hrmph, you know Ryuuko, bearing the name Phenex, I can't allow it to get stained like this." Raiser growled.

"Again." Rias added offhandedly.

"Again." Raiser said without thinking. He rounded on Rias. "Fuck you!"

"You would!" Rias snapped. (2 )

"Grrh." He turned back to Ryuuko. "I came all the way from the Underworld for you, and I don't even like the human world."

"Oh? And why were you here before?" Ryuuko asked.

"Location." Raiser said.

"He was stalking you." Rias said.

"I believe it." Ryuuko said.

"I've had it with you Kuroshi!" Raiser snapped.

"Then mosey on home if you're sick of me. Ryuuko's staying with us." Rias said.

"..." Ryuuko smiled at Rias, but didn't say anything.

(break)

The rest of the conversation went about how you'd expect, Rias continuing to piss Raiser off until he left after Grayfia said that Ryuuko had been given an opportunity to get out of the marriage, in the form of a Rating Game. Rias and Raiser also fought, but Raiser won after Rias conceded, on the verge of almost killing Raiser in a rage.

Since then they had been training in preparation for the Rating Game, Rias helping Issei with his training.

Right now Ryuuko was sitting on the gazebo with Issei, both dressed in pajamas. "I noticed you've been going over a bunch of papers, do you have a plan to win?" Issei asked.

"Something, but these notes are basically for my own peace of mind." Ryuuko said. "On paper, when this match goes down, we're probably going to get bodied hard, just bent over in a cornfield."

"Really?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, Raiser has almost all the edges, the numbers, experience, power...the only thing we really got is the element of surprise." Ryuuko said. "My father basically did this to try to convince me that there's not a way out."

"That's mean." Issei said.

"Though! I saw some things in Rias' fight with him that give me some hope, I just hope I can pull them off!" Ryuuko laughed. "So, I noticed you and Asia running off into the woods the past few nights. Convince the former sister of the church into a few makeout sessions did we?" She teased.

"N-No." Issei blushed. "Asia's too nice of a girl to try and do that to."

"She probably would if you really wanted to. She likes you a lot." Ryuuko pointed out.

"Ah...y-yeah." Issei said. "Um...Chief can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." Ryuuko said.

"I've been getting better at magic, but only because I've been focusing on seeing you, Akeno-San and the others in the nude." Issei said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hm?" Ryuuko said with a curious look. "Interesting." She tossed him a rubber ball. "Burst this ball with magic."

"Uhm..." Issei took the ball in both hands. He focused on it, nothing happening for a few moments. He looked over to Ryuuko, only to find that she had unbuttoned her pajama top, exposing a purple bra. "? !"

"What? I wanted to let the girls breathe." Ryuuko said with a coy smile, sitting back purposely causing the opened pajama top to open up more.

"R-Right..." Issei said. _"Come on! Come on! Focus on that bra getting removed! Make her topless! Let me see those Oppaaaaiiiii! !" Issei thought._

 _(Boom!)_

"Whoa! Nice!" Ryuuko grinned seeing the rubber ball explode in Issei's hands.

"Aaaahhh..." Issei shook his hands around.

Ryuuko buttoned her top back up and got up to approach him. "Keep focusing on that. OK?"

"Yeah, thanks." Issei said.

"Also, if you have any problems at all. Don't be afraid to come talk to me. I like to help my servants better themselves." Ryuuko said before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Chief." Issei said as he left, a small near unnoticeable blush on his face.

Ryuuko sat back down and sighed, looking at the moon. "You can come out now Rias."

Rias stepped out from behind a tree and came to the gazebo. "I was hiding my presence, how did you sense me?"

"Meh, I've gotten pretty used to sensing you out." Ryuuko said. "You feeling OK?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Rias said.

"Well Raiser claiming to have screwed over your family seemed to set you off." Ryuuko pointed out.

"Oh..." Rias said. "I know it wasn't him now, it was just a reactionary impulse."

"I figured." Ryuuko said. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"You seemed to take personal offense to what he was doing with me in my office, why? I mean I know you were brought here to help protect me, but I think most people would see your actions as...well unnecessary." Ryuuko said.

"Well people hit on my sisters and my mom all the time, and some get way too close for comfort." Rias said. "Despite my job, I care about you a lot, and I'm not going to let that happen to you either."

"..." Ryuuko looked out at the nearby lake with a slight blush. "You helped us speed things along in any case. My father set me up with this Rating Game, figuring I was likely to lose, trying to swindle me into accepting my position in this contract I guess."

"I've been meaning to ask, if the Devil Clan is in such dire straits, why refuse an arranged marriage, I mean I get it as far as that fiery dick goes, but what if they put someone else in front of you?" Rias asked.

"Well...no matter where I go, no matter how fucking hard I try to fight it, I'm perpetually seen as the heiress of the Gremory clan. If I marry, the line of Gremorys could be in danger of ending." Ryuuko said. "So...if I have to marry someone...I'd rather the choice be left to me...so I could find someone who would love me for who I am, rather than the family I hail from." Ryuuko said. "I've always been told it's selfish of me, but I..."

"It's not." Rias said.

"...?" Ryuuko turned to him.

"It's not selfish. Everyone deep down wants to be loved for who they are." Rias said. "If our positions were reversed...I'd do no different than you.

"...Hmn..." Ryuuko closed her eyes and smiled. "If our positions were reversed. I'd do the same there."

"Hmhmhmhm. My, it is unfortunate...Me being a youkai, you being a Devil heiress, the only way I could conceivably court you is if I were a youkai noble." Rias said.

"Well if we keep getting close, then fuck 'em." Ryuuko grinned. "I don't care about shit like that."

"Hahahaha, indeed." Rias said with a smile. "So, how confident are you in winning, Ruin Princess"

"Well now that you've fought Raiser yourself, a little more than before." Ryuuko said. "With my family's abilities with both the Power of Destruction and magic in general. I think I can take him now."

"Your family's abilities...hm...must be nice." Rias said as her eyes went downcast.

"Rias..." Ryuuko said. "If you don't mind me asking now that we've gotten to know each other a bit more, what was that fit of rage all about?"

Rias let out a sigh and told Ryuuko about his past, how he was hunted for four years in a human metropolis, how his homeworld wanted him dead...and how his sister and he traveled back in time, met their past kinsmen, and were forced to kill them as a result. Recounting the story alone left Rias in tears.

"..." Ryuuko got up and approached him. "Rias." She said standing in front of im.

"!" Rias turned his head upward.

"...I'm sorry." Ryuuko said before moving her head forward, her lips connecting with Rias'.

"Mnh? !" Rias' eyes widened at the sudden contact, however, he didn't pull away.

"Mmh..." Ryuuko moaned softly as she felt Rias returning the kiss in kind. She reached up and wiped the tears away, before wrapping her arms around Rias' neck.

"Haa..." Rias sighed out, letting Ryuuko's tongue enter her mouth. he fell back, landing in a seated position allowing the heiress to climb onto his lap

"Mmhh..." Ryuuko's tongue pushed against Rias' who pushed against hers in turn. _"Oh...wow, this is...amazing..." Ryuuko thought._

Rias' hands stroked and squeezed Ryuuko's hips, he heard a gasp from her, making Rias laugh softly in response. _"Well, I can't say I'm against this at all..." She thought._

" _Wow, so you're admitting you're attracted to her. We've been teasing you about it a lot." Salamander said._

" _Oh be quiet." Rias thought._

" _Hahahaha." Salamander laughed._

"Haa...haa...haa..." Ryuuko panted as they finally separated for air.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Rias panted as well, the two staring deep into each other's eyes.

"This...may just be a spur of the moment thing...but..." Ryuuko said.

"But?" Rias said.

"...I feel like being a little naughty tonight." Ryuuko said with a sultry smile as she moved in, kissing Rias' neck.

"Haa...aaahh..." Rias gasped, wrapping his arms around Ryuuko, holding her steady so she wouldn't fall off her. "R-Ryuuko...aaahh.."

"Hmmm?" Ryuuko said.

"Don't you think we should at least head inside." Rias asked.

"Hmn..well I don't think anyone's going to bother us, everyone's asleep." Ryuuko said.

"Except for maybe Issei." Rias pointed out.

"...Nah, everyone's giving off the mana vibe that they're asleep." Ryuuko said. "Come on, don't tell me you're nervous. You'll face down a bunch of stray priests and a Fallen Angel, then a member of the Phenex clan, but you won't have a little fun outside?" Ryuuko teased. "And if it's Grayfia you're worried about, as long as my 'chastity' remains intact she can't say a damn thing."

"...You win...I'm not, but...still." Rias said grabbing Ryuuko's wrists. "We're both a little out of sorts because of our past conversation."

"..." Ryuuko went silent, letting out a sigh as she got up and Rias stood up with her. "I guess you're right..." She said. "But...could I...bother you to sleep with me?" Ryuuko said glancing away with an embarrassed blush.

"...Hmhmhmhm." Rias giggled. "You're too cute." She said kissing Ryuuko on the cheek.

"...'m..not cute..." Ryuuko mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hmhmhm, yes you are, you're adorable to me." Rias teased. "Come on."

The two made their way to the mansion. Rias noticed Ryuuko looking away from him. "Come on, are you really that embarrassed?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'm just looking over the landscape. I've hardly gotten the chance to see a view like this." Ryuuko said.

"OK." Rias said.

"..." Rias however, missed the smile on Ryuuko's face. _"...If this Rating Game goes in my favor, I might not be able to hold myself back." Ryuuko thought._

(break)

Raiser was about to strike a final blow on Issei in the Rating Game, that would have killed him when Ryuuko gripped his wrist stopping Raiser. "Ehh? Don't try to say you still think you can beat me Ryuuko." Raiser said with a smirk.

"Grh...I don't have the damn time to find that out now..." Ryuuko growled. "Put him down..."

"And what?" Raiser asked.

"Damn it..." Ryuuko said gritting her teeth "Let him go and let him live...and I'll surrender."

"C...Chief...don't..." Issei strained.

"My selfishness isn't worth losing you Issei." Ryuuko said.

"Hmph, fine then." Raiser threw Issei onto the roof. "I accept your surrender." He grabbed Ryuuko's chin and forced his lips onto hers.

"..." Ryuuko's knuckles turned pure white from how hard she was clenching her fists, a feeling of anger and helplessness rushing through her body.

"..." Rias watched this from his vantage point, an unusual feeling running through him as well, a strange feeling of anger and sadness.

A few days later Rias was sitting next to Issei's bed when he finally woke up. "What happened...?" Issei asked.

"Long or short version?" Rias asked.

"Guh...long I guess..." Issei said.

"You overused the hell out of your Boosted Gear and your body finally just gave out and Ryuuko was forced to surrender to keep Raiser from killing you." Rias said glancing out the window with a glare.

"Are you...angry?" Issei asked as he sat up.

"Yes, but not at you, don't worry." Rias said with a sigh. "When I saw Raiser kiss her, after accepting Ryuuko's surrender. It pissed me off, she does not want this, but now she has no damn choice." Rias growled, bashing her fist on the wall. "Damn it!"

"You..really care about her, don't you Rias?" Issei asked.

"..." Rias glanced out of the window before getting up and taking out a pack of his smokes. "I'm stepping out." He opened the door to find Asia. "He's awake." He said walking past her, letting Asia run in. He walked downstairs and bumped into Grayfia.

"Where are you off to?" Grayfia asked.

"Relax, I'm just going to go for a stroll. I'm not going anywhere important." Rias said.

"..." Grayfia went silent for a moment before clearing her throat. "Well then, mind if I come with you?"

"Hm?" Rias said looking over at her. "Well, I guess not, but I hope you don't mind smoke." He said as he left the house, lighting up as he did.

"You're a young man...should you really be doing such a thing?" Grayfia asked.

"Oh please." Rias scoffed. "My friend Daniel used to smoke an ounce of this stuff a day. Besides, you can't be telling me that no one in devil society smokes, like at all...like not even the post coital cigarette? If not I'm really going to have a problem fitting in. Besides youkai regeneration nixes all the drawbacks of smoking."

"Ahem...well, I won't confirm or deny this, I don't know...it's just been in my experience that women and young men don't smoke, it's usually the older men." Grayfia said.

"Well whatever, allow me to broaden your view." Rias said exhaling a cloud of smoke to his left, while Grayfia was walking at his right.

"What does Ryuuko-Sama see in you..." Grayfia sighed.

"I'm a breath of fresh air." Rias said. "Everyone she's fuckin' met in devil society has either sucked up to her, tried to molest her, or told her what she's _**going**_ to do."

"You judge broadly." Grayfia said with a glower.

"Do I?" Rias said. "Her parents decide her lover for her, tell me, are you in an arranged marriage?"

"No." Grayfia said.

"How did you meet your husband?" Rias asked.

"We were on opposing sides in the Devils Civil War." Grayfia said.

"Ooooh! Good one." Rias said. "So you betrayed your own allies to be with him then?"

"I...yes..." Grayfia said, glancing away.

"Then you obviously took a mountain of shit because you were a defector and the rest of Devil society just felt they couldn't trust you, to start anyway." Rias said.

"I...how do you know? You haven't been to the Underworld." Grayfia asked with a critical look.

"Ryuuko and I talk a lot." Rias said. "Also, I'm greatly despised back home in 'good ol' Mundus Magicus." Rias said, a heavily sarcastic tone in his voice at the end.

"I see..." Grayfia said clearing her throat. "I suppose that makes sense. You know how it feels to be exiled."

"That I do." Rias said with a nod.

"Also, it's more her father's doing in this matter. Her mother may be Lady Gremory, but at the same time she doesn't make those kinds of decisions." Grayfia said.

"That's unfortunate." Rias shrugged.

"Anyway...I was hoping to hand you this." Grayfia said handing Rias a folder. "It's the complete alliance contract between the Kuroshi clan and the Gremorys. It has a special marriage clause inserted, that Ragnarok himself pushed to have put in."

"Why is that important? I'm not a youkai noble like he was." Rias said. "The Kuroshi clan fell out of favor in Makai since this was signed."

"You really care about Ryuuko don't you?" Grayfia asked.

"..." Rias glanced away. "She...saved my life, and expected nothing back in return...she listened to my past...and wasn't scared off by it...she even comforted me afterward...like I said...we talk often, and...it's honestly nice to have someone to let stuff off my chest to."

"..." Grayfia smiled. "It's unfortunate that Ryuuko didn't meet you sooner and I do apologize for giving you a hard time at here and there, but we have a way around the incumbent issue." "You were asked by Sirzechs-Sama to break the engagement whatever means you deemed fit." Grayfia said. "Though the primary objective alongside this, was to give you a shot at a normal life, nothing can really be done, if the Last Son of the Kuroshi clan should find out he has a marriage contract with someone. Do you understand?"

"No...I get it." Rias said before grinning. "Grayfia, if you weren't married, I'd kiss you right now."

"Hahahahaha." Grayfia laughed. "Well, you decide what you want to do, also enclosed in the folder is a way to the engagement party from Sirzechs-Sama."

"Thanks Grayfia." Rias said as he ran back to the Hyoudou house.

Rias ran into Issei's room. "Issei, I've got an idea!"

"Wh-What is it?" Issei asked, seeing the excited look on his face.

(Break)

Ryuuko was at this moment summoned by Raiser to be presented to the crowd when she unsheathed her keepsake sword and pointed it at Raiser's throat. "Wha? !" Raiser said.

"I said this once, and I WILL say it again Raiser, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!" Ryuuko said with a hot glare.

"I already defeated you in the Rating Game Ryuuko, you have to accept this or it will shame your family." Raiser said.

"Then let it be shamed! They certainly have enough clout to negate it...if I'm being forced to marry you as the Gremory Heiress, then I fuckin' renounce my family name!" Ryuuko said, her glare intensifying. "If I have to be the one to teach everyone that one's lover shouldn't be chosen for them then so be it." (3 )

(Bang! Clang!)

The door burst open and Issei burst into the room. "I..Issei? !" Ryuuko exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Ryuuko!"

"..." Ryuuko's face flushed in response to Issei's callout.

"You again Pawn?" Raiser said.

"I'm here to bring Ryuuko Gremory back where she belongs! No one, and I mean fucking no one is going to take anything from her that she doesn't want to give up!" Issei shouts.

"..." Ryuuko's face flushed brighter.

"Seize him!" Raiser shouts.

The guards that charged Issei were all knocked back in a burst of wind. "Thanks, Rias-San." Issei said.

"Of course." Rias said walking past Issei. "And thank you for helping break me in Issei." He said.

"Not a problem." Issei smirked.

"..." Ryuuko stared at Rias as he walked forward, a shocked expression on her face.

More men charged them only to be eliminated by Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. "Move on, the floor is yours." Kiba said.

"We'll protect you." Koneko said.

"Don't worry, my lightning will make quick work of them." Akeno giggled.

Rias walked toward the stage and jumped on to it. "I'm here to claim the hand of Ryuuko Gremory in marriage." He said.

"By what right? !" Raiser snapped.

"I am Rias Kuroshi, Last Son of the Kuroshi clan." Rias declared. "This alliance treaty drawn up by Zeoticus Gremory and Ragnarok Kuroshi states that if either clan is dying out, which my clan is, that the Son or Daughter of/or the Clan head of the Kuroshi themselves, shall be wed to the Heiress or Heir or the Clan head the Gremory clan, above all others." He said holding out the folder. "With that in mind, I am here to claim Ryuuko Gremory as my wife!"

"! !" Ryuuko's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Rias.

"My arrangement as acted upon first!" Raiser snapped.

"Mine was drawn up first. It would represent a large lack of forethought if the Gremorys reneged on an arrangement with one of their oldest allies." Rias said. "Thereby throwing into question a bulk of the standing treaties they have with the rest of devil society. Besides, unlike you I actually desire her as a lover, not as some trophy."

"What the? ! Is this some entertainment you prepared Raiser-Sama? !" One of the Phenex family guards asked.

"No, it's just some entertainment I prepared." Sirzechs said stepping forward. "This ceremony has been underwhelming and the Rating Game was too."

"B..Brother? !" Ryuuko said.

"What do you mean underwhelming?" Raiser asked.

"I watched the game between you and my sister, and honestly Raiser I wasn't impressed." Sirzechs said. "My lovely, but admittedly shocked sister here lacks the numbers and experience, but she did nearly beat you."

"It's the bottom line result that matters my lord." Raiser said.

"In the past it did, but it still stands that you were brought to your knees by a first time competitor when you're a pro." Sirzechs said. "There is also the conflicting treaties to consider. Rias-San's treaty was indeed drawn up first as it also bears the original Lucifer's signature. Are we expected to ignore our oldest ally, who helped fight for us in the Three Factions War?"

"..." Raiser glowered.

"Also, I can't imagine your family is proud of they way you were nearly defeated in the game." Sirzechs said. "You should have another chance to prove yourself." He turned to Rias. "You are Lord Ragnarok's successor and your friend back there is the Red Dragon Emperor, but I would like to at least see one of you in battle for myself."

"Hmph. If you want to see what I'm made of Sirzechs-Sama, I'm game." Rias said with a smirk. "Though...I understand that my match here requires a stake of my own. So...if Raiser beats me...I will enter complete servitude under his family."

"H-Hey! !" Ryuuko said, shaking her head with wide eyes. "Don't do this! !"

"I accept, those are fine terms." Raiser said with a smirk.

(break)

"So that's done." Rias said crossing his arms with a grin. "Thanks again for the help in breaking me in Issei."

"Again, not a problem." Issei shrugged.

"..." Ryuuko approached Issei.

"C-Chief? !" Issei said.

"Here..." Ryuuko said and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man Issei. A lot of women would be happy with you, y'know, once they get past the perversion. Which really some women will find endearing."

"Hahahahaha, yeah." Issei laughed. "Good to have you back Chief.

"Hm...maybe it wouldn't be to bad to be with you." Ryuuko added. "By the way, just call me Ryuuko."

"R-Really? !" Issei said.

"Who knows, we'll see and yes, I prefer to be called by name add a chan suffix if you want, I don't care.." Ryuuko said.

Rias and Ryuuko hopped aboard the summoned griffin and flew off. "Hey, maybe you could direct this thing, I don't know how to get out of here." Rias said.

"Hmhm...OK, just follow my lead." Ryuuko said.

"Wow...the Underworld has such a beautiful night time sky." Rias said looking around before his cheek was cupped by Ryuuko. "Huh?"

"You crazy bastard..." Ryuuko said with a smile. "To almost give up your freedom just for me..." She said. "I mean I'm kind of not what men would expect from an heiress, I hardly think I'm..." She was cut off

"You are." Rias said with a smile. "I would have done anything to get you back."

"!" Ryuuko's face darkened, but she glanced away at the horizon. "This may be the end of the engagement, but I won't hear the end of it, not by any means." She said.

"If it comes to that, I've got no problems tying the knot with you for real, if you'll have me." Rias said with a smile.

"R...Rias?" Ryuuko said with wide eyes.

"No matter what it takes Ryuuko, I'll always come to save you, when your strength doesn't cut it." Rias said. "I mean, I'm your betrothed technically, after all, it's my job, right?"

"...!" Ryuuko pulled Rias into a deep kiss.

"Mmmhhh..." Rias moaned into it, wrapping her arm around Ryuuko.

"...If you're serious about this...then I have to try my damnedest to not slow you down." Ryuuko said with a wide smile. "You've already claimed a number of my firsts."

"That was your first kiss?" Rias asked, thinking back to their time at the gazebo.

"Mmhm..." Ryuuko nodded with a smile. "I'm happy to have given it to you."

"Ryuuko..." Rias said before Ryuuko wrapped her arms around her. "!"

"Don't think you're dragging me down, OK? I'd rather have you right here next to me, like this over having you watching over me like some kind of shadowy guardian." Ryuuko said holding Rias tight.

"...!" Rias returned the embrace as they flew on the back of the griffin.

"And that's taking everything that comes with you..." Ryuuko said hugging Rias close.

"T...Thank you Ryuuko." Rias said holding Ryuuko close.

"Anytime." Ryuuko said kissing Rias' forehead.

(Break)

The Kuroshi and Gremory peerages along with Sona, Sirzechs and Grayfia had come to Mundus Magicus after Rias and Serafall were abducted by the Dragon of Truth, who turned out to be Rias' resurrected father Ryuushin, and Jack Rakan. Rias had been either very angry, impassive or virtually unresponsive the entire time, eventually causing Issei to chew him out. After which Vali and Rias fought for a short while and the great grandson of Lucifer acquired the powers of the Elements.

Ryuuko watched from the safehouse as Rias flew away, carrying the slave trader Dolnegus with her. "..." She followed after Rias, landing behind a rocky crag.

"W-Wait! I can get them off your back! The Confederates of Megalo will leave you be if you let me live!" Dolnegus shouted.

"You're not going to be able to bribe your way out of this one Dolnegus. I'm going to snuff you out, once and for all." Rias said with a scowl.

"S-Someone, come quick!" Dolnegus shouted as he started running.

"There is no one here to save your neck this time, and you'll find you won't be able to call anyone, I disabled your magic." Rias said.

Dolnegus ran onto the plank, realizing where Rias had brought them. "You've brought us to Cerberus Canyon? !"

"Yes. The former execution site of the Queen of Calamity. Negi's mother Arika." Rias said. "This place will serve as your grave."

Dolnegus backed up as Rias stepped onto the plank, brandishing his Kuroi Jigoku. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in if you do this? !"

"No more so than when I left." Rias said with an emotionless look. "It's the inescapable truth about me you see, I am a monster, always have been, always will be."

"..." Ryuuko narrowed her eyes in sympathy as she watched Rias corner the slave trader.

"But still, even I am not as bad as you, Dolnegus." Rias said stepping toward him. "I wanted to destroy this world. It's true, because it victimized my family, and made me out to be a monster when I was just a young boy...and that's what I became, but you? You traded human lives, existences for profit...and even raped little girls...I might be going to Hell when I die, but you've earned your spot, to be ripped to shreds or raped and devoured in bloody turn always...and eternally."

"No! Not like this! I don't want to die like this!" Dolnegus cried out in fright.

"Tell me, how many people cried those words, or those like them out at you?" Rias said holding his hand out, blasting him with wind magic knocking him into the canyon. "..." He stood at the edge of the plank, watching the slave trader be ripped to shreds by the beasts in the canyon. "..." Rias closed her eyes. "He deserved this...he deserved this...the mercy of a clean death was too good for him." He said with a shivering breath, turning around and walking off the plank. (4 )

"So...you were always going to kill him, huh?"

"? !" Rias rounded to find Ryuuko walking out from behind the crag.

"I happened to see you leaving." Ryuuko said. "I wondered what you were doing."

"..." Rias closed his eyes. "Well there you have it. I'm going back to the safehouse."

"Wait." Ryuuko said.

"What?" Rias said turning back to her.

"Can we go somewhere? I've finally got you alone again and I want to talk to you." Ryuuko said.

"..." Rias sighed and the two vanished, appearing in a forested meadow. "Here, Talk."

"Rias, you need to talk to me, I..." Ryuuko hesitated. "I want to help you."

".." Rias turned toward her. "If you wanted to help, you all should have stayed at Kuoh."

"...You know I wouldn't have done that." Ryuuko said with a glare.

"None of you get it." Rias said. "Hottan so far has taken everything from me. No matter how hard I try to hold on to it. I always end up losing something or someone to that fucking bastard!" He shouted, her aura building around her. "Every fucking time! **_I ALWAYS LOSE SOMETHING OR SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO THAT BASTARD! !"_**

"It's because of Negi isn't it?" Ryuuko asked, unfazed by his outburst.

"It isn't just Negi. Those students at Mahora, my friends in Rikudou and the Ala Rubra, my father, my friends in Hellas...I...I can't stop him from taking them away." Rias said bowing her head.

"..." Ryuuko saw his body shaking, along with hearing some strangled sobs. She walked in front of Rias and pulled him into his arms.

"!" Rias' eyes widened.

"This has been tearing you apart inside...I see that." Ryuuko pulling away, looking into his eyes. She reached up and wiped away the tears streaming down his face. "It's OK Rias, I'm not going anywhere."

"..." Rias wrapped his arms around Rias, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"..." Ryuuko held him tightly as Rias let out all the pent up anguish he was holding inside.

About an hour later Rias and Ryuuko sat next to each other, looking out at the nearby lake. "...Thanks.." Rias said glancing away.

"Are you embarrassed?" Ryuuko asked.

"More ashamed that I wasn't strong enough to bear it again." Rias said.

"..." Ryuuko reached over and cupped Rias' cheek. "You only failed at what every other man or woman has failed at. It's nothing to be ashamed of, not at all. I doubt I'd do any better in your shoes."

"...I've been a real bastard to everyone." Rias said. "I thought that by getting you all away from me, I was protecting you."

"Even Brother, Grayfia, Azazel and Serafall?" Ryuuko asked.

"You know what I mean Ryuuko." Rias glowered. "They can't protect everyone, but it's more force of habit than anything."

"Well then, that's a habit that needs to be broken." Ryuuko said.

"Hmph...easy for you to say." Rias snorted.

"I never said you'd be doing it alone." Ryuuko said laying her head on his shoulder.

"..." Rias glanced over at Ryuuko, a blush working it's way up his face.

"Come on. Let's get going." Ryuuko said taking his hand.

"H-Hang on." Rias said as they got to their feet.

"Hm? What is it?" Ryuuko asked with a curious tilt of her head.

If anything this made Rias blush more. "U...Uh..."

"Out with it, everyone might wake up any time now." Ryuuko said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ghh.." Rias cleared her throat before walking up to Ryuuko and taking her hands. "Ryuuko...I-I...I love you."

"!" Ryuuko's eyes widened a bit, backing away with a flushed face. "U-Uuhh...I-I see..." She said.

"A-Are you..." Rias said with a hesitant look.

"N-No, it's not that!" Ryuuko said with an embarrassed look. "But you can't just say that out of nowhere, I-I mean that's like the first time I've ever heard it from you...I..I swear I think my heart skipped a beat."

"Well to be fair...it's not like you've said it to me." Rias said.

"Yeah, but I've more than shown it haven't I?" Ryuuko asked.

"And I haven't?" Rias said with a critical look.

"I-I didn't say that!" Ryuuko said.

"..." Rias glowered at Ryuuko

"..." Ryuuko glowered at Rias.

This went on for a few moments before they both started laughing. "...I guess it doesn't matter." Ryuuko said.

"No, I don't think it does..." Rias said.

"But..." Ryuuko said walking up to him. "I don't care what you were in the past." She said with a smile. "All I care about is what you are now." She said slipping her hand behind his neck, kissing him on the lips. It broke and Ryuuko's smile widened. "That being, the one I love."

"Thank you, Ryuuko." Rias said wrapping his arms around Ryuuko's body as they kissed again.

"Mmh..." Ryuuko's left hand which was at Rias' chest, clenched into a fist. "Haa..." She sighed out into him.

"Mmh..R-Ryuuko..." Rias said as he backed her into a tree.

"...Gonna take advantage little ol' helpless me, ya big bad hitman?" Ryuuko teased.

"Hmn..." Rias smiled. "Only because the so called helpless girl wants me to, and I know she has wanted it for awhile."

"Ufufufu~" Ryuuko giggled. "You're right. I've been waiting for my lover to do his loving duty, but..."

"We kept getting interrupted." Rias chuckled.

"Well, not this time." Ryuuko said. "I don't live in this world and even I can tell we're all alone out here." She finished with a smile.

"Well it is northeastern Hellas." Rias said. "All the Hellas citizens were taken off the face of the planet by Hottan. I think once Hottan's defeated though, they'll be back."

"Well, let's make the most of the opportunity then." Ryuuko said before pressing her lips against Rias' again. "Hmn." She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Rias slipped his hands down, working her clothes apart, sliding her shirt off her shoulders, leaving her in an indigo brassiere and her magenta skirt as they broke the kiss.

"You seem nervous." Rias commented with a smile.

"Well, it is my first time." Ryuuko said, mirroring her expression.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen this lovely figure of yours before." Rias said, cupping her left breast with his right hand gently. "Remember the baths after the Rating Game we had?"

"Mmmh..." Ryuuko let out a soft, airy moan as Rias touched her chest. "Yes...it was great."

"And I've gotten better since then." Rias said.

"Oh really? How so?" Ryuuko said with a hint of lust in her eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Rias said.

"Hmph, you're lucky I'm patient." Ryuuko huffed nonchalantly.

"Heheh." Rias chuckled. "You're kind of not, really. Do I need to go over the various acts of impatience?"

"Alright, then you're lucky I love you." Ryuuko said before their lips met again, Rias' hands slipping behind her back to unhook her bra. She extended her arms letting her lover take the article of clothing away to set with the rest.

"Though..." Rias parted their lips with a smile. "It's not like I'm any better. I have been waiting awhile for the chance to do this."

"I know..." Ryuuko said shooting him a smoldering gaze. "I can feel the proof of it rubbing against my leg.

"Hmn.." Rias smiled coyly, shifting his hips, rubbing this 'proof' against Ryuuko.

"Haa..." Ryuuko let out a soft sigh, feeling it stroke against her inner thigh. "Damn it, don't tease me."

"Hmhm, sorry had to do it a little." Rias said leaning down, kissing Ryuuko's neck.

"Ooh...a-aah..." Ryuuko gasped softly, feeling Rias suck on her neck as well.

"Mmhh..." Rias let out a quiet, muffled moan as his lover's thigh began rubbing against his groin.

"Mhn..that part of you is so hot." Ryuuko said,

"Hmn, It'll be even hotter soon enough, trust me." Rias said before sucking a bit stronger on her neck.

"Aah!" Ryuuko let out an airy gasp, a small, content smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "Damn...you really pay attention huh?"

"With you? I'd have to." Rias said. "Come on." He said as he pulled Ryuuko down to her knees with him.

The two looked each other in the eyes, Rias smiled. "You...are so beautiful."

"..." Ryuuko's face heated up as her cheeks turned red in response. "You really think so huh..? I mean...with how I act and all...I.."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Rias said. "Honestly, I love how you act."

"..." Ryuuko smiled. "Damn...you really know how to make a woman feel special." She said.

"Only the women I love." Rias said.

"..." Ryuuko closed her eyes. "It's OK you know. If you give other women attention, just...don't forget the woman you're marrying huh?"

"Never." Rias said, kissing Ryuuko's lips softly before moving down.

"O-Ooh..." Ryuuko let out a soft gasp as Rias began playing with her breasts.

"Hmmn..." Rias licked her nipples, having pushed both mammaries together. "Hmn...I wonder if my breasts would be this big if I was born a girl?" He idly wondered.

"Oh, I bet you'd make a sexy, voluptuous woman." Ryuuko said, holding Rias' head. "A lovely, thoughtful woman too." She added.

"Thank you, but if we're giving compliments. I think you'd make a handsome, fierce, thoughtful, and loving man yourself." Rias said.

"Damn right." Ryuuko said looking down at Rias, panting softly as the Dragon of the Elements stimulated her breasts. "I'd make you a happy woman I know that much."

"Hmn, I don't doubt that." Rias said, before latching his lips onto her nipples, pulling back and sucking hard.

"Mmuu!" Ryuuko bit back a long, gasping moan as her breasts and nipples were pulled by Rias' mouth.

"Hmhm..." Rias stopped, letting the wet digits out with a wet pop.

"Fuck.." Ryuuko said. "If I were well into pregnancy I think I might be leaking milk right now." She said.

"Haha." Rias laughed, his hand slipping downward, under Ryuuko's skirt.

"Aa-aaahhh!" Ryuuko let out a sharp gasp, feeling her lover's fingers trace out and rub against the outline of her pussy, through her panties.

"What, have you never masturbated before?" Rias said with a coy grin.

"Oh screw you, you know I have." Ryuuko grunted.

"Having me do it for you doesn't count, love." Rias stated with a laugh.

"Fine, then let's see how ya like this!" Ryuuko said, slipping her hand into Rias' pants..

"Oo...Oohhh...!" Rias' expression immediately became uncomfortable as Ryuuko's hand bumped up and down her shaft. "Aaahhh..." He let out a soft gasp.

"Hahahaaaa...that expression looks a little loose Rias, are you OK?" Ryuuko chided with a smile.

"I'm fine...in fact..." Rias smirked.

" _ **Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!"**_

"Geh? ! You're whipping out the Balance Breaker for this? !" Ryuuko said with a surprised look.

"Trust me, you'll love it soon enough." Rias said.

"! !" Ryuuko's eyes widened, feeling Rias' fingers rubbing her pussy, slipping and stabbing inside her, but at the same time, rubbing all at once. "Oooohhhh! !" She threw her head back and let out a long moan. "Fuccccckkk...oh fuck...Rias...my lord where did you learn that?"

"From practice." Rias said flicking her tongue against Ryuuko's erected digit, his fingers sliding in and out of Ryuuko's 'honey pot'."

"Hyaa~!" Ryuuko let out another sharp gasp, panting heavily and lustfully. "Hnnn...!" She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands wrapped around Rias' head.

"Hmhmhm..." Rias said, flicking her thumb against Ryuuko's clit.

"Haa! Mmhhh!" Ryuuko bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out.

"Heheh..." Rias chuckled, kissing his way down Ryuuko's torso, eventually burying his face in between her legs.

"Mmmnnn!" Ryuuko held back another loud moan, her teeth clenching. "Fucking...hell Rias...you're amazing at this."

"I know." Rias said, circling Ryuuko's clit with his tongue.

"H-Hii~" Ryuuko sucked breath sharply into her lungs, her hands going into his hair, tugging gently on it.

"Mmhh.." Rias kept fingering her pussy, sucking on the clit.

"Ghh, fuck, unnnhhh!" Ryuuko's back arched forward, riding the edge as long as she could.

"Hrm?" Rias grunted as he felt Ryuuko's thighs squeezing his head.

"Aaaahhnnnn~!" Ryuuko finally couldn't take it anymore, her letting out a loud cry of bliss as her climax took her.

Rias rose back up and smiled. "I take it that was good for you?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Haa..haa..haa..haa..." Ryuuko panted, a thin layer of sweat covering her body.

"I guess so." Rias said with a laugh.

"..." Ryuuko sat up and glanced at him for a moment before lunging forward, kissing Rias fiercely, knocking Rias backward from the momentum from her lunge. Ryuuko slipped her hand down Rias' pants, starting to stroking his cock

"Mmhh.." Rias moaned into Ryuuko's mouth. "Haa..haa.." He panted as the kiss broke.

"Hmhmhm..." Ryuuko scooched up against him, her breasts resting on his shoulder. "Wow, last time I saw this large meat sword of yours, I was giving it a polish." She said, twisting her hand gently up and down the shaft.

"Aahh...yeah, under your desk if I recall." Rias said.

"..." Ryuuko licked her lips, watching precum dribble up from the head. She spread it around her palm and slickened her lover's phallus up with it.

"Hnn..." Rias moaned softly.

"Hmn..." Ryuuko's smile widened, her other hand going down to fondle his sack.

"Haa, ungh..." Rias's left eye closed, letting out low grunts and pants in response.

"Hmn..." Ryuuko moved between his legs, taking Rias' cock between her breasts, shifting them up and down.

"Mmhh...!" Rias closed his eyes, teeth clenched, feeling the softness of his lover's chest.

"Ooh...mmh..man you're really warm." Ryuuko said, her face flushed, still smiling up at him.

"Heh..heheh..." Rias chuckled softly.

"Mmh..." Ryuuko squeezed her breasts together more tightly, her nipples nearly touching. "Haa..haa..." She started panting as her lover's cock pistoned in and out between her breasts.

"Mmhn...mmhh...oohh...uhhnnn..." Rias moaned and panted as her strokes got broader and stronger.

"..." Ryuuko looked down, seeing precum smearing her chest. "Hmn..." She bent her head down and started licking the head. "Mmh..." She moaned contently at the taste, taking the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Oohh!" Rias let out a loud moan, not bothering to silence himself, knowing how alone they were.

"Mmh...mmghh..." Ryuuko's cheeks flushed as she kept sucking on the head, flicking her tongue on the urethral slit.

"Aah...aaahh..." Rias sighed out. "Fuaah...damn, you've gotten better since the last time."

"Well, I've been studying..." Ryuuko said.

"Ryuuko, dear don't talk with your mouth full." Rias said with a laugh.

"..." Ryuuko's response was to give a long hard suck to his head.

"Mmhhn!" Rias clenched his teeth and fists, almost ejaculating right then and there.

"Hmhmhm." Ryuuko giggled. "You looked like you were about to cum."

"Gaah..." Rias sighed out.

"Maybe next time you'll know better than to tease a woman when she's got you by the balls." Ryuuko said, taking her breasts away so she could take him deeper into her mouth. "Mmg...mmhh..."

"Oohh...!" Rias groaned out, feeling her the warm confines of her mouth around his cock, her tongue still swirling around his phallus.

"Mmh...mmgg..." Ryuuko moaned and grunted, trying to take more and more of him inside, however Rias pushed her head off of his cock. "Wh..What? Was I doing it wrong?" She asked.

"No, you were doing great, but I think people will wake up and worry if we take too long here." Rias said with a smile as he threw his pants to the side. "I'd hate to be stopped because your brother and or Grayfia came looking for us."

"Yeah, probably." Ryuuko said with a smile as she rose up, straddling Rias. "I'd hate to be clamjammed after waiting this long for the big moment."

"Yeah." Rias said, setting his hands on her hips letting Ryuuko guide his cock toward her entrance.

"..." Ryuuko took a breath before lowering herself onto his cock. "Ghh..!" She grunted, feeling it spread her apart.

"Hnn..." Rias grunted, feeling her vaginal walls constricting around him, trying vainly to return to their previous size and space. "Fuck..."

"That's...my line...oh lord you're fucking spreading so far apart..." Ryuuko half moaned, half gasped out.

"Huh?" Rias said. "I could swear I'd be hitting your hymen by now."

"Oh...about that..." Ryuuko said, still slowly sliding his length inside her. "During one of my spars with my cousin, I might have done a little too much and something made it just...pop."

"Ooohhh..." Rias winced in sympathy.

"Yeah, had to stop the spar, not because of the pain mind you, but because of the blood." Ryuuko said. "Sairaorg kept trying to make sure I was alright, and I kept telling him I was fine, but I needed to go home, but he kept trying to see what was wrong, eventually I hauled off and cracked him over the head with my sword's sheathe and shouted that it was personal. At this point, Kuisha, his Queen noticed the blood and told him it was a girl's issue and helped me leave. Sairaorg seemed to understand at this point and told me to get well soon."

"I see. You weren't at all affected by the pain though?" Rias asked.

"Nah it hurt like a bitch, but I was fine, sparring with Sairaorg makes one resilient after all." Ryuuko said. "Don't worry. I'd like to think I'm pretty tough."

"Yeah, I can see that, was seeing that for awhile now." Rias said.

"Heh." Ryuuko said as she felt Rias bottom out inside her. "Haa, you're finally all the way inside."

"Yeah...uhm...say, before we begin can I just say one thing?" Rias asked. "I've been meaning to say it for awhile, but when I had a chance I just wasn't thinking about it."

"What?" Ryuuko asked.

"You...have beautiful eyes." Rias said.

"...!" Ryuuko's eyes widened as her face went full on cherry, before her head bowed. "Hrrmmnn!" She throws her hips down onto Rias.

"Gaah!" Rias gasped as Ryuuko started to roughly ride him.

"Damn it, did you really have to say something like that right now." Ryuuko said, her hands squeezing his shoulders, gasping and moaning with each hip thrust.

"Wh-What? It's the truth!" Rias protested. "Ghhh!" He grunted as he felt Ryuuko get tighter around his cock.

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Ryuuko said clenching her abdomen and pelvic muscles, squeezing Rias' cock further.

"Mmhh!" Rias grunted. "What are you embarrassed?"

"Wouldn't you be if someone told you something like that in this situation?" Ryuuko said.

"Given what you're already doing, no." Rias said.

"Unh..mmhh, screw it then, maybe I just wanted to get a move on." Ryuuko moaned out, rotating her hips, tossing his cock about inside her. "Mmh, fuck...you...feel so good inside me...aahhnn..."

"Damn..." Rias grunted out, feeling Ryuuko's riding get slower, but more rhythmic and broad. "Ry-Ryuukooooo~."

"Mmhh..." Ryuuko wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, looking into his eyes. "Mmhh, ooh..umgh..mmh..mgh, uhhnn..." She moaned softly. "There, seeing as you like them so much, you can look into them as I ride you."

"I enjoyed looking into them when we got each other off in the baths." He said.

"Hhn..." Ryuuko smiled and started moving faster and harder again, keeping her rhythm.

"Aah...haa..mmhh..fuck Ryuuko, are you still actively clenching up on me." Rias asked.

"Mmhh, n-no, honestly, this just feels so damn good." Ryuuko said. "I...can't help it, ooh, mmm!"

"Aggh...uhngh...mmhh.." Rias said, wrapping his arms around his lover and shifting, putting Ryuuko on her back. "Sorry, I'm taking over from here."

"G-Go ahead, aahn! Mmgh! Mmhhh!" Ryuuko turned her head to the side, eyes closed, moaning as Rias thrust into her hard and fast. "Fuck, are you using your damn elemental magic again?"

"Just heating my body up, I know how much you like it." Rias said.

"Haan! Hyaa~! Fuck, I'm...so cloossee~" Ryuuko said wrapping her legs around Rias' waist, locking him in.

"E-Eh?" Rias said feeling this, moaning and panting as his hips pounded into hers.

"Go ahead." Ryuuko said with a smile. "Let yourself go."

"Y-Yes~! Oooh! Fuck! Unh! Ghh!" Rias moaned and grunted as his seed began surging.

"Aah! Aah! Mmh! Mmh! Ooh! Ohh! Aaaaahhhnnn~! !" Ryuuko cried out as she came, back arching and eyes turning upward.

"Gghh! Ooouugghh!" Rias grunted as he buried himself inside her, spurts of white hot cum firing off inside his lover's womb.

"Haa..haa..haa..haa..." Ryuuko panted and moaned as her climax subsided. "Mmmhh..." She closed her eyes as Rias kissed her, petting his head, her other arm wrapping around his torso. When the kiss parted she smiled. "I love you." She said.

"Hmn.." Rias smiled back. "I love you too. Still, letting me cum inside you?"

"Aah, don't worry about it. I asked your sister Yukari and your mom to teach me that contraception spell." Ryuuko said with a dismissive laugh. "I've had it on since they did."

"Why? Shouldn't you want to have a child, because of the population crisis?" Rias asked.

"Sure, I want to start a family of my own someday, but right now, if I got pregnant, I wouldn't be able to help you when you needed me. I'd be shelfed." Ryuuko said with a smile. "When we aren't fighting anymore then I'll take it off and let you knock me up."

"I understand." Rias said. "Still, gonna be fun trying though huh?"

"Hahaha you ain't kiddin'~!" Ryuuko giggled as they separated and started getting dressed. "Still I want you to know something."

"What?" Rias said.

"I'm repeating myself I know, but...I'm..not a jealous woman." Ryuuko said. "I see the way the other girls look at you, especially Akeno and Yukari. The latter has been in love with you for years...I'd be a real bitch if I denied her that wouldn't I?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and show the other girls love as well, but..." Ryuuko glanced away shyly. "Just...don't forget who you're marryin' huh?"

"..." Rias smiled and cupped her cheek. "Never, I'll never forget the woman who will be my wife."

(Break)

Ryuuko flew up to Hottan, scowling after he blew Rias away. "Hey fucker!"

"Hmm?" Hottan turned to her. "Oh, if it isn't Rias' new Negi. I don't believe we've actually met in person before." He did a mock bow toward her. "Life Maker and Fantasy Magic paragon, Hottan at your disservice."

"Grhh!" Ryuuko growled and unsheathed her sword.

"Oh?" Hottan said. "You're really going to fight me?"

"I'm going to _**KILL**_ you!" Ryuuko said, gathering her destruction magic in her left hand, holding her sword in her right.

"Hmhmhmhm, your boytoy Rias couldn't pull it off, but you with a sharp pointy stick and some destructive magic? Sure." Hottan smirked. "But, if you really want to throw your life away, then I'll be more than happy to claim it."

"!" Ryuuko looked around seeing white mana surrounding her and started forming spears. However as they shot toward her, they were blown away by her aura.

"Hn? !" Hottan grunted in surprise.

"Your fuckin' _Perfect World_ spell didn't work on me, what makes you think anything else would? !" Ryuuko said shooting toward him, slashing her sword downward.

"Ghh!" Hottan was driven back. _"What is going on? !" He thought._

"Eat this!" Ryuuko growled, slamming a small ball of destruction magic into Hottan's face.

"Gyaah!" Hottan was sent tumbling backward. He stabilized himself and glared at Ryuuko. "Hrm? !" His eyes widened a bit as he saw a familiar face overlap hers. "Khh..." He growled. "So that's how it is, you're the reason my fantasy magic won't work on her, Negi Springfield."

" _Focus your magic, Ryuuko-San."_

" _Yeah, I hear ya Negi, thanks for your gift." Ryuuko thought._

"Hahahahahaha!" Hottan laughed as he flew above Ryuuko. "Interesting, girlie, but do you really think you can succeed where your beloved Rias failed? !"

"!" Ryuuko's eyes widened seeing numerous staves surrounding a wide area around her in a dome.

" _'Teritum's Bansho Tsuranuku Kokkui no Enkan!" Negi said. "Use yours and Gnome's magic to erect a barrier now!"_

"Got it!" Ryuuko said crossing her arms out in front of her, gathering her mana and Gnome's power that was given to her by Rias' clone earlier.

"Hrn? !" Hottan grunted as Ryuuko exploded out of the littering of staves and shot toward him with Sylph's magic. She stabbed, slashed, punched and kicked at Hottan who barely moved to avoid. _"This isn't hurting you is it?" She asked the Spirits, having been using her destruction magic to reinforce her strikes._

" _Nah, you're good. It will take more than a little destruction magic to hurt us." Salamander said._

" _Yeah, but still, I thought I'd be far more nervous, fighting what is effectively the god of this world." Ryuuko thought._

" _Still, you don't quite have the power to kill Hottan." Negi thought._

" _I know, but damn it I'm the-!" Ryuuko was cut off._

" _No, you're not." Negi thought. "If Rias was really gone, would you still be using the elemental power he gave you?"_

" _..." Ryuuko felt a force off in the distance gathering strength. She smirked and kicked Hottan in the chest, forcing him back._

"Gh!" Hottan grunted. "Nice shot you little bitch."

"Yeah, I certainly am, I'm certainly the last bitch you'll ever fight." Ryuuko said, her smirk widening.

"You really think you can kill me? Still?" Hottan drawled. "!" He narrowly avoided being stabbed through the face. "What the? ! You? !" He said seeing Rias' clone.

"Heh." The clone smirked. "Hey, did ya miss me?"

"But I...you...DAMN IT!" Hottan roared, realizing Rias was still alive.

" _What's my target, I assume you had a plan?" Ryuuko said as Rias' clone dodged Hottan's attempts to destroy him._

" _Aim for the Great Grand Master Key behind him. It's the source of the Cosmo Entelecheia spell, if it goes, everyone on Mundus Magicus wakes up, your friends included and..." Negi was interrupted._

" _And Hottan loses all of his immunities! Got it!" Ryuuko thought, focusing her destruction magic on her sword._

"Haa!" Hottan roared, thrusting his hand through the clone's chest.

"!" Ryuuko's eyes widened.

" _Just a clone, focus!" Negi said._

" _I know! Gotta hurry!" Ryuuko thought._

"Rias was foolish to think a clone could beat me." Hottan said. "Hrn? !" His eyes widened as Rias' clone locked his arm into a deathgrip.

"The only idiot here, is you." Rias said flipping Hottan the bird as he exploded.

"Gah? ! !" Hottan flew out of the smoke only to take notice of the shadow above him from behind. "!" He turned his eyes finding Ryuuko bearing down on him with her sword wreathed in destruction magic. _"No! That was the target the whole time? ! Not enou-!"  
_

" _ **Extinguished Starblade!"**_ Ryuuko shouted slashing down and through the Great Grand Master Key.

"Gaah! !" Hottan roared as he was sent barreling toward the ground.

"Haa..haa..haa..haa..haa..." Ryuuko panted. "Fuck, that took a lot out of me. Gotta work on that more."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that...you little cunt." She looked up and saw Hottan flying back up to where she was, a furious look on his face. "Time to die!" He shot toward her.

"Come and get me then you fuck!" Ryuuko shouted.

However Hottan was knocked away as a figure cut between them. "Hahahahahaha! Has my dear Ryuuko here been giving you fits Hottan?" He laughed.

"You..." Hottan growled.

"Rias!" Ryuuko said with a relieved smile.

"And did you just call her a cunt?" Rias asked. "Oh nononononono. I can't have that. That's just something ya don't call a lady. Time to die." He said. "Hm? Where the hell's your key?"

"I broke that fuckin' thing." Ryuuko said.

"Oh really? !" Rias said with an excited smirk. "Well Ryuuko I owe you a big favor when we get home."

Rias would later kill Hottan, get bombed to the Dimensional Gap, fight Great Red in what amounted to a spar, come back and he and everyone else would go home.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Abrupt ending I know, but I was looking for a spot to end it at. Anyway, I hope the requester of this chapter enjoyed it and I'll have part two out when I can get it, but I'm getting a little burnt out on lemons at the moment.

Rias: So why did you mainly do the...ahem...main scenes?

Draconis: I just wanted to get them out of the way. I'll do more minor ones and even include a few of the other women in part two.

Rias: Ah. (nods)

Ryuuko: Was a little strange, but I guess it was bound to happen.

Draconis: Anyway, when I revisit this, there will be a yuri lemon, to those asking how. Azazel's Gender Swapping Raygun, but only for the yuri lemon, if I want to write a lemon between Kenshin and Rias as they are in the main story, I'll just write it in the main story.

Footnotes

(1 ) You will notice that while Ryuuko or Female Kenshin is in Rias' shoes for this chapter. She still has heterochromic eyes of blue and gold. In this story she is just born that way instead of having an eye transplanted.

(2 ) Y'know Rias, in your canonical role and gender, you're right, he would.

Rias: Ugh, don't remind me.

(3 ) I told the requester that Ryuuko would be less standoffish because she's a noble now as she is in Female Rias' shoes, however I meant that in relation to her male counterpart Kenshin.

(4 ) Kenshin when he killed Dolnegus was calm and near silent about it, while Rias seemed somewhat shaken by it. Well Kenshin bottled himself up in this scene, while Rias while wanting to make him pay for his crimes, was more shaken by the cries of death from him, the cries of other people in her(in this chapter, his) life crying out similarly. And in the next scene where Rias yells about Hottan. I've always seen Rias as a character, when she gets angry and I mean pissed off, she's pretty explosive, while Kenshin, dismissing what he's said in story, is more focused and impulsive with his rage, only exploding when he's driven past a certain point.

Draconis: Anyway, this was a request, if you don't like it sorry, if you did thank you for your support. Anyway, Kenshin, or Ryuuko in this case might still be a sarcastic prick(in this case bitch), Well the request was role reversal, not personality reversal.

Anyway, see you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


End file.
